Mermaid Magic
by X-Lisa-Anne-X
Summary: Reanna Masen has moved once again, but this time ending up in the Gold Coast. After one magical event, she befriends three girls that would share the same secret. How will her life play out when she has to keep a certain fishy secret from her family while making sure she doesn't become an experiment herself? {Revision of Season 1-3}
1. Metamorphosis - Part 1

**Note: I honestly couldn't find any transcript at all for H20 just add water! So, what I have to do is stop and start my DVD when the next line comes (I have all three seasons on DVD) I have no idea about the time gap between these stories will be, because I have 2 doctor who stories to do. (This story is mostly for when I need a small break away from writing the next chapter of the doctor who stories)**

**THERE WILL BE NO BELLA IN SEASON 3, Reanna is basically the character who takes Bella's place.**

**Summary: Reanna Masen has moved once again, but this time ending up in the Gold Coast. After one magical event she befriends three girls that would share the same secret. How will her life pear out when she has to keep a certain fishy secret from her family. But making sure she doesn't become an experiment.**

**REANNA'S CLOTHING LINK BEDROOM LINK ON PROFILE! (WARNING - CLOTHING MAY HAVE SEVERAL CHANGES THROUGHOUT EPISODE!)**

**Scene break**** = ~ 8 ~**

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Metamorphosis – Part 1**

Reanna groaned as she heard the familiar annoying noise of her alarm clock, squinting her eyes open slightly, avoiding the streaming light coming from her window she saw the small red 'noise contraption' sitting on her bedside table. She slammed her hand down on the quiet button and ran a hand through her knotted bed-head.

Reanna lay where she was, under her warm covers for a moment just thinking. It had been almost a month since she had moved to the Gold Coast with her family. Her father had found a new job that paid more, but it was all the way in Australia which meant she had to move all the way from England so she still had a slight British accent. Her mother was deeply excited about the move, she had always been someone who loved to swim and now they were living practically right next to the beach. Her brother seemed to be okay with it, he was very much into diving and finding new sea life which would explain the job at the marine center with her father.

Reanna had been both happy and sad about the move but she couldn't exactly complain since she loved to swim and the Gold Coast had the most beautiful beaches compared to England. But, her family was known to move around a lot, although her mother and father had promised her and David (her brother), that we wouldn't be moving again after this time. Reanna could never find any friends; she had always been shy but sometimes outgoing when she got to know someone, she had mostly kept to herself though.

Unwrapping herself from the warm blanket she walked into her en-suite bathroom, luckily this move had given her the luxury of having her own private bathroom so that meant no sharing with an older brother. Reanna grabbed a pink fluffy towel from her small cupboard and placed it on the counter before turning on the bath and it quickly filled up with water but with an added touch of a strawberry smelling bubble bath solution.

She turned off the tap and undressed, climbing into the warm serene silky liquid that went up to the top of her shoulder. Her long blonde hair fell down the side of the tub, getting the tips wet in the process. She sighed; everyone would be out working today leaving her alone once again, it seemed to happen a lot lately. She didn't really care because it gave her a better chance to look around the area and she really wanted to check out the boat deck today where her father said there was a small boat waiting there in case either she or David wanted to use it with their friends.

Thirty minutes later Reanna climbed out of the tub feeling clean and smelling like strawberry's, she wrapped the pink fluffy towel around her body and looked in the mirror. In the mirror stood a 5ft 4inch girl, thin curves complimented her body so that it could make her look like a model and her eyes had a carefully toned mix of sea blue and grass green. Her natural blonde hair fell down to just above her elbows, layers were included in her hair to make it feel lighter and her skin had a tint of tan painted on her skin from the Australian sun.

Reanna dressed herself in a pair of slightly creased shorts with a blue laced two-string top that's good for a warm sunny day; underneath she wore a floral bikini that would do nicely if she decided to go for a quick swim. She put on a military style type of jacket that makes her outfit feel more casual, she was never the type of person to really worry about what she looked like which also showed as she put on her black and white sneakers and basic make-up. On her right wrist held a four-strand beaded bracelet that she wore all the time, it was given to her by her grandmother when she was five. Reanna never took it off unless she had too; there was no way she was going to afford losing it.

After styling her hair in a four-strand braid that draped over the left side of her shoulder, she grabbed her blue patterned shoulder bag and threw it over her shoulder so the strap was going across her chest. Taking her house keys from the small pot in the hallway and her phone from her desk, she opened and closed the front door behind her; making sure to lock it.

~ 8 ~

Reanna walked through the streets; moving towards the direction of the boat deck area. When she got there she had immediately thought 'There are a lot of boats, where the hell would dad put it?', which was true and there was probably more than a hundred sitting there, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. With a small frown she walked down one of the isles, holding a small picture of the boat her father had given her and David. She was walking for about five minutes now but as she was looking down at picture again, she felt another body collide into her and both of them tumbled onto their bums.

Reanna groaned in pain and looked up, feeling very sorry for bumping into the person. The person looked the same age as her which was about 15/16; she had mid-length dark brunette hair that was tied in a simple braid behind her head, wearing some causal jeans with a purple tie-dye looking top and a brown cardigan that had two small flowers in the corner.

The other girl grimaced, holding her head slightly as the force of the hit finally produced the pain after a couple of seconds after impact. Reanna let out a painful sigh as she had landed on her wrist for a moment, "I am so, sorry." She told the brunette, "I wasn't looking where I was going." She insisted, now quickly getting up while ignoring the slight pain in her wrist. Reanna held out her non-injured hand towards the unknown girl willing to help her up after her own mistake.

Cleo took the other girl's hand and pulled herself up, "It's fine," She waved off the apology, she herself had knocked into quite a few people in her time. She looked at the girl closely suddenly recognising that it was the other new girl from school, Reanna Masen. "Hey, you're Reanna Masen. Right?"

Reanna looked a little shocked that this girl actually knew her name, "Um, yeah. How did you know?" Maybe this girl went to her new school, she had been going there for about 2 weeks now but nobody had come up to her to say hi or anything; well except this guy called Zane who seemed to be a total jerk. He seemed to be the main guy around here, the main idiot who liked to play pranks on people and didn't care about anyone other than himself.

"I've seen you around school," Cleo responded, but quickly said, "I've just never had a chance to talk to you yet."

Reanna shrugged with a small smile, "It's fine. I'm pretty much a loner anyway." She admitted.

Cleo bit her lip, thinking about something. Reanna always seemed like a nice girl, she's been wanting another friend and maybe Emma would like her too, "Hey," She exclaimed, "Come with me, I was thinking of going to the Juice Net Cafe. It's where all the teens go for drink," She suggested, looking a little hopeful.

Reanna pursed her lips in thought, she really should be trying to find that boat but it's not like she'll ever use it any time in the future. On the other hand she herself had just come up with the idea herself to find the boat this morning, she could always do it another day. Reanna shook her head out of her thoughts as she turned to Cleo and nodded towards her, "Okay, that sounds great." Reanna told her, felling happy to find someone actually wanting to be in her presence.

"Come on, then." Cleo chirped, ringing her arm through Reanna's and dragging her gently towards the direction of the café.

~ 8 ~

As the two girls walked back along the boat deck each of them talked about themselves. Reanna told Cleo about her love for sea life which is something she, her brother and father actually had in common; Cleo had told her about the fish tank in her room that was full of salt water fish rather than fresh water fish. Reanna smiled at this as she told Cleo all about her own bedroom fish tank, even the fact that her dad now worked at the marine park nearby. Reanna's dad was one of the marine vets, one of the best since he was taught by his own father at a very young age. She had also mentioned about all the moving and that she's had to do since she was a kid, even how much she was happier now being in one place for good this time.

Cleo told Reanna about Emma being her best friend and that she couldn't wait to introduce them. She was about to tell Reanna about her family when the two girls heard a male voice calling them as they turned a corner, "Hey, Cleo! New girl!"

Reanna and Cleo turned around to the person confused, but both felt annoyed when they realised it was Zane Bennett. Both girls looked behind them, hopefully thinking they had both heard him wrong and he was saying someone else. You could practically feel Zane's rolling eyes as they did so, "Yes, Cleo. New girl, I meant you two." Cleo and Reanna turned to Zane at the same time, wondering what he actually wanted, "I'm having some trouble here, and so can you help?" He asked, gesturing the red zodiac parked in one of the boat sections while you could see the motor box was opened like someone was trying to fix it, but if anyone knew Zane personally then you would know he always had some ulterior motive for getting the two girls on the zodiac.

Cleo shook her head, already knowing there must be something fishy about the situation especially if he was asking her and Reanna to help him, "I don't think so." She denied, crossing her arms, Reanna did the same next to her.

"By the way," Reanna spoke up, "My name is Reanna, not the 'New Girl'." Rolling her eyes, she hated being called the new girl even though it was accurately true.

"Fine, Reanna," Zane sighed, rolling his eyes this time, "Please just help me, both of you. All I need is for you to pass the tools over, that's it." He pointed over to the tool box that was sitting in one of the zodiac's seats.

Reanna shrugged, "I know nothing about boats only where the 'on' button is on my dad's old one," She turned to Cleo wondering what her answer would be.

Cleo shook her head, "I'm no good with boats," She never really went on one unless she had too; she couldn't even swim so it was practically a danger to her.

"You'll be fine," Zane reassured them, just wanting to get his plan working and have a good laugh when it worked, "It took me a while to realize that someone took my sparkplug." He explained.

Reanna and Cleo sighed, both uncrossing their arms and walking past Zane to help him. Each of them got onto the zodiac carefully, each of them trying to avoid tripping, and falling in the water which would have meant looking like complete idiots.

"Does a boat work without a sparkplug?" Reanna asked, curiously as she took out one of the tools Zane pointed out. Behind her she didn't notice Zane quietly untying the boat from the deck and throwing the rope inside the boat.

Suddenly Reanna and Cleo felt the boat jerk and float outwards from the deck, each of them turned around to see a smirking Zane standing where the rope would have been tied. "No," Zane shook his head, "No spark plug, no spark," He then shrugged not bothered about his boat sailing away on its own; "I was getting sick of that thing anyway." He told them, smirking once again

Cleo looked at Zane irritated, trying not to look down at the water, "Why us?" She questioned, looking a little hurt, "We didn't take your spark plug!" Cleo insisted, while Reanna looked completely frustrated since the situation reminded her of when her brother had done this to her when she was eight. Although, it was a couple of years ago and David had gotten grounded as she had to wait for her dad to get into another boat and come and get her.

Zane waved out his arms, "Because you're here Cleo!" Stating like it was an obvious answer, "My dad will buy me another boat anyway." He smirked as he came up with an idea, "Tell you what, if you can get it going, the both of you can keep it."

Reanna noticed that Cleo was looking at the water slightly distressed and her skin was turning a little white. She turned to Zane, "This isn't funny!" Reanna shouted at him so he heard her from the distance.

"Are you kidding?" Zane lifted an amused eyebrow looking between the two of them, "It works for me, right Nate?" He turned to Nate as he spoke. Both of them suddenly burst into laughter.

Cleo gritted her teeth, turning herself back to Zane and Nate's direction, "Zane!" She screamed, hoping he wasn't going to leave them like this.

Zane grinned in cheekiness, "Looks like you'll have to swim for it Cleo!" He called out to the two girls stranded on the zodiac before him; both he and Nate went into another round of laughter. The two of them disappear as the boat floats through the different boats.

Reanna sighed, looking at the docks and glanced at Cleo, "We should be able to swim to the dock but we'll get wet though."

Cleo immediately shook her head, her eyes widening slightly in fear, "No- No, I-I can't swim, I won't go in the water." She told Reanna, there was no way especially when this area was really deep. Maybe if the water was very shallow but she couldn't overcome her fear right now and she played right into Zane's hand while bringing Reanna down with her. She sat down in one of the zodiac's seats twiddling her thumbs nervously, hating herself for her fear of swimming.

Reanna quietly sighed, looking at the zodiac probably there was no way she could swim and push the boat too. She wasn't that strong of a swimmer so it looked like she was stuck in the boat too as she wasn't about to let her new friend be alone, especially in this situation. Reanna nodded, "Okay, we'll stay here until someone can get us." She sat down next to Cleo, looking out in the distance to see if there was anyone around that could pull in the zodiac for them.

Suddenly both girls screamed when the boat made a jolt, not realising that it was a person who had jumped in. Reanna looked up to see a platinum blonde girl, her hair went just to the bottom of her shoulder bone but braided in two simple side braids, she was about the same height as herself and her eyes were as blue as the sky. Looking at her clothing she wore black half-legged pants with a cherry red tank top and a lighter jacket than her own but with a small pattern engraved on one side.

Cleo looked at the new girl confused as she stood up, recognising her as Rikki, "Is this supposed to be some sort of rescue?" She asked, looking around for anyone else but couldn't see anyone, "There seems to be a fatal flaw and I don't mean to state the obvious but were just floating out to sea." Cleo told Rikki but Reanna stood up seeing a grin filling Rikki's face. Rikki held up a sparkplug as Cleo finished her rant.

Reanna raised her eyebrows in surprised, "You're the one who took the sparkplug?" She stated in more of a question because she honestly didn't know what one actually looked like.

Rikki nodded at her, maneuvering herself past Cleo and Reanna so she could get to the motor box. "Zane Bennett's a pig," Rikki stated, looking up at the boy in question who walked along the deck still with Nate talking, "Anything I can do to get under his skin can't be a bad thing now can it?" She shrugged, picking up one of the tools and putting the sparkplug back in where she got it from this morning.

Reanna smirked, seeing how devious Rikki was but in a good way, "That's brilliant." She nodded approvingly. She sat down next to Rikki and watched as she put the boat motor back together.

Cleo let a smile cross her face as well, "Cool, thanks Rikki."

Rikki looked up both confused and startled, looking like she misheard the brunette, "You know my name?" She asked shocked.

"Well, yeah," Cleo drawled slightly, but now feeling like an idiot for not going to introduce herself to Rikki sooner. "I've seen you around school like Reanna, you know since you're both new." She didn't know what to say, "Oh, I meant to say hello and everything." She just gave up and sat down next to Reanna who didn't look bothered by the subject.

Rikki put the case of the motor back on it, making sure it was tightly secure before she started the engine when she turned in the driver's seat. "Hold on." Rikki told the other two girls before she moved the gears forward. Reanna and Cleo held on as the engine started and the zodiac started to go forwards at a regular speed.

Rikki steered the boat around to Zane and Nate's area, looking between Reanna and Cleo with a mysterious smile. Zane and Nate had noticed they were moving in the zodiac and looked on dumbfounded, until Rikki sped up and made a sharp twist making buckets of water splash over Zane, this caused Nate to snicker but tried to conceal it. All three girls immediately doubled in laughter, finally knowing that Zane had gotten a piece of his own medicine.

Rikki steered away from them and started to go faster, driving around in the water and waving to other people along with Reanna and Cleo. Reanna couldn't help but feel like this was the most fun she's had in a long time, maybe this was what it was like to have actual friends and do actual fun things.

~ 8 ~

The three girls continued to jet around the Marina when Cleo pointed out a tall girl with blonde haired placed in a high ponytail. Her clothing was placed over a bikini like Reanna had done but she wore a white tank top and blue half-legged pants over it. The girl started to slow up as she had noticed the zodiac coming near her holding her best friend, Cleo with the two new girls Reanna and Rikki.

"Hey, Emma!" Cleo called out, waving her hand out slightly with a smile, "Wanna ride?" She inquired, wanting Emma to enjoy the fun and finally meet Reanna properly but also Rikki.

Emma stopped and looked at Rikki with a questioning look, "Are you licensed?" She asked, loud enough so they could actually hear her.

Rikki rolled her eyes, "Are you my mother?" She retorted with a snip of attitude but moving to shore anyway when Emma finally agreed to get in and join them.

After Rikki had started to weave around in the water again she turned to the others, "Wanna go out to sea?" She asked, feeling excited that she was still riding in a zodiac.

Reanna looked at Cleo and Emma with a smile and shrugged, "I'm up for it," She put in, making Rikki smile.

Cleo looked interested although slightly nervous but Emma looked at Rikki with slightly judgey eyes, "Isn't that dangerous in a boat this size?" She wondered.

"Chill out." Rikki huffed, before putting the lever forward more, making them speed faster. They turned in the direction of the open ocean and Reanna couldn't help but feel nervous about whether the boat would actually stop in the middle of the ocean. But, at least she had a good excuse though for her parents if anything does happen, 'I was making friends', and she snorted in her head when she wondered what her family's faces would be like.

~ 8 ~

A couple of hours later they had unexpectedly stopped in the middle of the ocean, Reanna sighed knowing she should have seen this coming. It was bad karma for what they did to Zane even though he totally deserved it.

Emma made a sarcastic look towards Rikki as they had sat there in silence for a few minutes already, "Are you chilled out yet?" She bit out, feeling frustrated that she had agreed to come.

"So, were floating," Rikki drawled out, like it was no big deal, "It's not like we're sinking." Rikki protested feeling like everyone was ganging up on her.

"Not yet." Emma retorted, rolling her eyes and leaning her elbows on her knees and sighing.

Reanna sighed, turning to Emma, "Come on, Emma." She pleaded, not wanting anyone to fight, "It's not like she knew we'd run out of gas. If it's anyone's fault its Zane's for technically letting us keep the zodiac." She wasn't going to blame Rikki for showing her a good time, one that's she's been needing for a while now. Cleo sent her a thankful look, also looking like she didn't want to see fighting especially now.

Rikki felt warm inside when Reanna had tried to defend her, she never really had friends either because she was the poor girl who had to move when the place they were living in got too expensive. She turned to the girls, "I think we're out of fuel," She told them with a defeated look but then looked up and saw an island with a very large mountain and a vast number of trees covering it near them. "Feel like paddling over to that island?" Pointing over to the island she saw, to the others.

"Mako Island?" Emma made a humorless chuckle, looking at Rikki like she was crazy. "Forget it." She shook her head; not feeling tempted to go anywhere near that place.

Cleo really didn't like that idea, "No one goes there." She told Reanna and Rikki knowing they were new to the Gold Coast, "It's surrounded by sharks … and reefs … and mangroves."

Reanna bit her lip, looking at Mako before shrugging, "Guys, it's the only option we have, other than stay stranded in the middle of the ocean. That's something I really don't like the idea of." She picked up one of the paddles from beside her and handed it to Emma and passed another to Rikki while she held one of her own. Emma finally gave in and helped Reanna and Rikki paddle as fast as they could towards Mako Island.

~ 8 ~

When the boat floated to shore each of the girls got out and started to drag the zodiac further inland, with much effort needed though to make sure that it didn't just float away if the waves came up around it. If the zodiac drifted away they'd be even more stranded than before.

Cleo looked out to the sea with a hopeless expression, "How are we ever going to get back home." She whined with a frown, wanting to be back in her safe and knowing area.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Good question Cleo," She chirped, then turned towards Rikki's direction, "Why don't you ask your friend."

"Don't blame this on me!" Rikki narrowed her eyes at Emma.

Emma crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side slightly, "Oh, it was someone else's fault," She exclaimed, faking as if realised something, "Someone else took this thing miles off shore." She rolled her eyes and grabbed something out of her bag. "You three are lucky I have this." Emma brought out the flip phone from her swimming bag and opened it, seeing if she could get a signal.

"Oh, I have one too," Reanna remembered, getting her phone out of her blue bag that she also left in the zodiac. Her phone was one of those one sided phones, rather than a flip phone like Emma's. Turning on her phone the one thing she immediately realised was that there were no bars. "Dam, there's no signal. Are you getting any Emma?" She asked the taller blonde.

Emma pursed her lips in thought and shook her head, "No," She looked up at the mountain seeing how high it was, "We should try and get to higher ground," She told the other three, "Maybe Reanna and me can get a signal to call for a rescue if we're higher up." Emma turned and started to walk off with Cleo following beside her.

Reanna quickly turned to Rikki, "Come on," She budged the fellow shorter blonde, "Maybe we'll get to see something cool while we're here." She smiled at her before walking off after Emma and Cleo, making sure to check at her phone once in a while to see if she had a signal yet. After a moment Reanna saw Rikki run up to her and they gave each other a smile.

**Note: So, this is the first chapter. Each episode for H20 Just Add Water will be split between 2-4 chapters per episode as this episode will be 3 parts.**

**Let me know what you think! Fav and Follow is also appreciated!**


	2. Metamorphosis - Part 2

**Scene break = ~ 8 ~**

**H20 Just Add Water | Mermaid Magic | Metamorphosis – Part 2**

Hours later Reanna, Cleo, Rikki and Emma were still walking through the forest. They had just passed a small stream when Rikki let out a huff of impatience, "Do you have any idea where you're going?" She asked, directing her question to Emma, who was the leader of the 'follow the leader' line.

Emma passed bent down as she moved, avoiding the twig that was about to slam into her. "Just up," She told Rikki, glancing at her slightly.

"We're still not getting any signals on our phones," Reanna told Rikki as she held a branch up while Rikki went under it. Rikki sent her a small smile in thanks and continued on walking beside her. "I'm sure we'll get one soon." Reanna told every in a very enthusiastic tone.

"What if we don't get a signal?" Cleo questioned, looking between the three other girls as she also continued to move, "What if no one comes, what if no one finds us?" She panicked, there had to be a way off this island somehow and get back home.

Rikki quirked her lips into a joking smile, "We'll have to draw straws and decide which one of us eats the others."

"That's not funny!" Emma snapped, not finding her jokes amusing.

Rikki shrugged. "Jeez, just trying to relieve the tension." She rolled her eyes.

Reanna sighed and put her fingers on the top of her nose, starting to feel a headache coming on. They had been walking for a couple of hours now and once every 10-20 minutes Rikki and Emma always find something to bicker about. She was pretty much the only one who had been trying to keep everyone's spirits up since they were kind of in the same situation, the one where they were stuck on an island where no one would think to look for them there.

"You're all making this walk, worse." Reanna finally snapped with a tired sigh, the three girls looked at her in shock never seeing her act like that before. Reanna closed her eyes and calmed down, "I'm sorry," She apologised as she opened back up her eyes, "It's just you're bickering is giving me a headache." She walked past Emma to walking at the front for the time being.

Ten minutes later they walked up a steep hill and came up to two ledges' opposite each other, but in between the two rock ledges was a stream going down the mountain. The area was out in the open so you could see how beautiful it was. Reanna turned to Rikki, Emma and Cleo, "We're gonna have to jump to the other side." She told the pointing to the opposite ledge, "It's the only way to cross."

Emma nodded and deciding to go first; after she got her footing right she jumped and landed on the other side cleanly. She had stumbled slightly but it seemed pretty easy, "Okay, you just need to mind your step when you jump." Emma told the other three.

Rikki nodded and picked herself to go next since Cleo wasn't moving and Reanna seemed to be waiting to go last. Without a moment's hesitation she jumped over to the other side with more ease than Emma had.

Cleo ringed her hands to her sides looking uneasy, she glanced at Reanna who was just about to go, "I can't do it, it's too slippery," She shook her head complaining. "There has to be another way around." She looked around but all she saw was the fast moving water below her which really didn't comfort her at all.

Reanna sighed, going up to her, "Come on, I'll jump with you." She suggested. Cleo took a moment before nodding slowly but hesitantly. The two girls grabbed each other's hand but just as they were about to jump, each of the slipped on one of the wet rocks. Reanna and Cleo felt a falling sensation down a steep ramp, causing the two of them to scream as they continued to slide without stopping. At the moment all Reanna could see was darkness wherever she was, which was the same sight for Cleo.

On the ledge both Emma's and Rikki's eyes widen when they both heard the screams but also the fact that Cleo and Reanna disappeared into the ground. Rikki and Emma jumped back over to the previous ledge in a hurry. When the screams ceased they crouched beside the hole, the one the two of them saw Reanna and Cleo fall down into together. "Reanna!" Rikki screamed while Emma did the same for Cleo, "Cleo!"

Reanna groaned sitting up carefully, clutching her wrist again slightly now feeling it hurt even more thanks to that rough tumble. After adjusting her eyesight she noticed her and Cleo had fallen into some kind of darkened cave. To the side of her she saw Cleo starting to sit up as well with a grimace plastered on her face. "Reanna!" She heard Rikki call, but then heard Emma's familiar voice calling for Cleo as well, "Cleo!"

Cleo turned to Reanna who nodded, then turned back to the opening of which they had fallen from but clutching her ankle, slightly feeling like she had sprained it since it hurt to walk on or even lean on right now. "We're fine!" Cleo called up the steep tunnel, reassuring the two blondes on the surface who had screamed their names in concern and uncertainty, "We're ok."

"Can you climb up?" Emma called back, her voice more calm after knowing the two girls were ok after they fell through.

Reanna looked at the tunnel, she knew it was too steep and earlier she had noticed that Cleo was favouring her left ankle which made her believe that it was sprained or at lease bruised. It didn't help either that her wrist had been hurt even more after the fall, it was bad enough she landed on it back at the boat deck when bumping into Cleo the first time. Reanna shook her head, speaking up this time, "It's too steep Emma! The fall hurt Cleo's ankle and my wrist so there's no way to get up even if we wanted to!" She could barely see anything in this cave except the small light coming from the tunnel which led to the surface.

"Are you sure?" Rikki asked this time as her voice echoed through the tunnel, she really was concerned. Reanna was pretty much the only one that hasn't been 'technically' mean to her, and Reanna had included her when the other two didn't. Rikki had also noticed over the last couple of weeks that Reanna had kept to herself a lot of the time, something like herself with having no friends. So, maybe that's why they got along so well?

"There's no way we can!" Cleo insisted speaking in a loud tone so they could actually hear her, but rubbing her ankle trying to sooth the pain so she could walk sooner rather than later.

Outside, Emma turned to Rikki, "I've got to go down there and help them." She told the other blonde. If Reanna was right, then they needed help down there if both of them have an injury. She would need to help them and thankfully she had first-aid training at the beginning of last summer even though it was only the basics.

Rikki raised an eyebrow wondering why Emma was the one that got to go down and not her, besides why would she stay up here on her own anyway. There was nothing to do, "Are you crazy!" She exclaimed, turning to face the girl in question, "You can't just-" She was cut off by Emma's scream, she had fallen down the tunnel as well but this time it was on purpose.

Reanna and Cleo sat next to each other, both jumping in shock when they heard Emma's scream coming from the tunnel. Emma slid out from it, nearly landing on the two hurt girls as she did. When Emma got down to the bottom she instantly surveyed the cave, the walls were like a black rock and the floor was covered in beach sand. She turned to Cleo and Reanna who were both still rubbing their injured body parts wondering why Emma had come down when they were stuck anyway. "Are you really okay?" She asked concerned, looking between the blonde and brunette.

Cleo shook her head slightly, "My leg hurts a little, but it should be fine soon."

Emma nodded, "Probably a sprain then," She turned to Reanna, "Are you okay, Reanna?" Even though she hadn't known Reanna long she looked like a great girl once you got to know her. Reanna seemed to be able to stay calm easily and it had taken a lot for her to snap at them back in the forest, she'd be a great opposite to Rikki in that sense.

Reanna nodded, "Yeah," She told Emma, "I should be fine, I think my wrist is just sprained too." She knew it wasn't fractured or broken, it's had happened before anyway, so she could easily remember what a sprained body part felt like.

Out of nowhere the three girls looked up sharply when they heard another body tumbling down the tunnel, "Wooo!" The feminine voice exclaimed, feeling the rubble graze her back slightly as she slid down the dark hole. From the bottom of the tunnel Rikki popped out of it and stopped in front of them, nearly crashing into each other like Emma did before. Rikki looked up in curiosity as she saw the cave's insides.

Emma looked at Rikki with a dumbfounded and annoyed expression, "What are you doing here?" She should have been looking for something to pull them up and out of the hole not come in behind her.

"Well," Rikki tried to come up with an explanation without butting heads with the 'annoying blonde of the year', "You came down." She finally told her with a bit of attitude.

Emma pointed up the tunnel, "You were meant to find a rope or something and throw it down." Rikki seemed like the kind of girl that hated to be told what to do.

Reanna frowned, "Where would she get the rope though?" She questioned, confused. There wasn't even any in the Zodiac when she checked, which was when they were stranded in the middle of the ocean without a plan. "There isn't anything around out there that would be able to pull us up, if that was the plan anyway." She told Emma, defending Rikki.

Rikki smiled and waved her hand over to Reanna, "Exactly," She exclaimed, then turning to Emma, "Besides it's not like I'm a mind reader."

Cleo sighed, feeling another bickering session coming on so she interrupted them before they could continue, "Guys, shouldn't we be trying to find a way out of here?" She asked, speaking a little sarcastically but mostly with a concerned tone since they were now stuck in a cave rather than just an island.

Each of them looked at each other before nodding, silently saying that this was not the time to argue. Emma helped up Cleo up while Rikki helped Reanna.

~ 8 ~

"There's no way out!" Rikki exclaimed, not seeing anywhere to go.

However, Emma narrowed her eyes to a corner of the cave, seeing a small stairway leading somewhere. "Over here," She called, pointing to the small doorway that lead upwards, "This must lead somewhere." She exclaimed, taking over Reanna's optimistic feelings and hopes knowing they'll need it sooner rather than later in this case.

Reanna nodded, "It's the only place." Accepting the proposals and following Emma up the stairway but heard Cleo and Rikki following her not a moment later.

As they walked up the stairs all four of them noticed a shimmer cross the wall like there was water nearby. One by one they walked into another large caved room but all their eyes widen at the sight within those walls.

All four of them stopped when they walked in, each of them noticing the beautiful pool of water under a large hole at the top of the cave.

"No, way-" Reanna breathed, looking up in awe as she realised that they were inside Mako Island's dormant volcano.

Rikki nodded agreeing with her, also looking amazed, "We're in the cone of a volcano." She stated out loud with a wide smile, not believing it either.

Cleo though, looked worried, "It's not going to erupt is it?" She wondered, not wanting to die any time soon.

Emma shook her head at Cleo, "It's been dormant for twenty thousand years," She told her best friend, "I think were safe." She reassured.

Reanna fixed her gaze on the blue tinted pool of water. She couldn't help but feel safe here, like there was something magical in these walls. She looked up at the opening of the pool and frowned, she was sure those were tidal rings. Reanna turned to the other three and put her hand up slightly, "Umm, Emma." She gained the others attention, "Cleo said you're an expert in swimming but aren't I correct in saying that those are tidal rings?" She pointed to the pool entrance to prove her point.

Emma looked where Reanna was pointing and smiled, "They are, they're tidal rings." She nodded before bending down to take off her shoes, getting ready to see how far it was to get out of here by swimming under water.

Rikki didn't get what was so special about tidal rings, "So?" Raising an eyebrow in question and looking between Emma and Reanna who seemed to know exactly what that meant.

Emma rolled her eyes, "So," She glanced at Rikki with a small smile, "It means this pool is connected to the ocean, meaning a way out for us." With that she stood up, walking onto an underwater ledge and diving into the middle of the pool, disappearing into the entrance before anyone could stop her.

Cleo looked a little white, knowing that if what Emma and Reanna were saying was true then she would have to swim, and it would be underwater. She shook her head, glancing between Rikki and Reanna, "I'm not going to like this." She commented, sending the water an uneasy glance making Reanna cringe in concern remembering the fact that Cleo couldn't swim.

~ 8 ~

It had already been a couple of minutes of sitting on the floor waiting for Emma to return and Cleo was starting to feel antsy, tapping her fingers nervously on her leg. Reanna and Rikki had adapted themselves into a similar seating position by pulling there legs inwards towards them, nearly touching their chests. "Emma!" Cleo called, wanting to know if her best friend was ok and when she was coming back. "Emma!"

"Relax." Rikki glanced at Cleo, not feeling worried but just knowing that Emma would be okay even though she didn't even know the girl. "Just give her a minute."

Reanna nodded, "She's right, Cleo." Although she was slightly fearful that something had happened to Emma because of the amount of time she had been gone but she had good faith in her that she was a very good swimmer thanks to Cleo's description back on the boat deck earlier that day. "Emma's a champion swimmer, this is easy for her." Trying to calm the nervous brunette down slightly, but shifted slightly knowing that she herself was beginning to become slightly nervous if Emma didn't come back soon.

Their attention darted to the pool when they saw a figure swimming back under it and Cleo let out a relieved breath knowing that her best friend was alright and alive.

As Emma gasped backup for breath, each girl saw that she wore a smile on her face, instantly knowing that Emma was successful. "Reanna was right," She told them, swimming towards them slightly, "It's about a twenty second swim to the reef outside, it's straight through and there's plenty of room too."

Reanna smiled and started to take off her shoes and Rikki followed her.

"Through there," Cleo repeated, pointing at the underwater entrance, "No way." She shook her head; there must be another way other than going in the water.

Rikki looked at Cleo slightly confused but then teased, "Come on, Cleo." She glanced at the structure of the inner volcano, "There's no other way out."

Reanna nodded, "You can do it." She encouraged, knowing that Cleo would try anything to get out of swimming now.

"I can't do it," Cleo shrugged helplessly, before scrunching her face in nervousness knowing she'd have to tell Rikki, "Besides, I can't swim." She admitted, glancing at the floor in shame. Her swimming problem seemed to be a big problem lately, no pun intended.

~ 8 ~

Outside the volcano the full moon was rising, the light laminating the sea and shimmering with magic.

Reanna and Rikki had moved into the pool with their shoes hanging over their shoulders; waiting for Cleo to get ready to swim under the cave. Cleo sat on the underwater ledge with her legs tight and bent by her chest, the water only drifting to a couple of inches on her skin.

"Everything will be fine." Emma told Cleo, knowing that a fear of something like water wouldn't be overcome easily.

"How can you be sure?" Cleo asked, still knowing she'd have to go through with this idea since she didn't want to stay on this island anymore.

"Listen to her Cleo." Rikki begged, wanting to get out of the cave finally. "What alternative do we have?" She questioned, and then spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Stay stuck down here forever?"

Reanna looked at Cleo sympathetically ignoring Rikki's comment, "Cleo, you're gonna have to face you fear sooner or later," She explained, "I used to have a huge fear of flying on plane, that was until I faced it and told myself I would be okay at the end of it." She smiled, "There are three of us here with you Cleo, and you don't have to do it alone." Reanna held out her hand for Cleo to hold. Behind her Emma and Rikki smiled, seeing Cleo finally giving in with a defeated sigh and take Reanna's hand.

Reanna gently pulled Cleo into the pool and she, Cleo and Rikki went under water to cover their bodies with water before actually being ready to dive under. The three of them came up wiping the water out of their eyes as Reanna helped Cleo stay afloat with her.

The four girls looked at each other, all of them ready to swim under when they noticed the rings of the pool starting to bubble making Reanna frown and think, 'this wasn't normal'. Just then, what looked like little sparkles and thumb-size bubbles of water started coming from the pool, floating upwards into the sky towards a full bright moon that towered over them, streaming a bright magical light over the entire pool. This made each girl look up both in curiosity and confusion but also a little wonder at what was happening. The scene reminded Reanna of a movie scene where magic would be involved, but none of that was real, right?

As the bubbles of water stopped flying upwards they each turned to each other, "Wow," Cleo couldn't help but comment.

Reanna nodded, "That was weird but amazing." She whispered, noticing that the full moon was starting to pass over the volcano now.

"Spooky." Emma muttered, wondering what the hell had just happened and if they were imagining it. She shook her head, knowing they had to get out of there, "Ok, now take a deep breath." She told Rikki, Cleo and Reanna before going under again, swimming back through the cave entrance.

Rikki, Cleo and Reanna took another glance around the cave before holding their breath and swimming under, following Emma through. Reanna pulled Cleo up alongside her with Rikki helping, making sure to hurry up before either of them ran out of air. When they came out of the tunneled part of the cave they swam upwards, hitting the surface within another ten seconds.

Cleo, Rikki and Reanna gasped for a needed breath when they hit the cold surface air. "That was more than twenty seconds." Cleo gasped, holding onto Reanna not wanting to sink.

"Oh, relax," Rikki told her, "We made it didn't we?" She questioned, gesturing where they were even though they were in the middle of the ocean now, again but this time without a boat.

"We're proud of you Cleo," Reanna told her, keeping her grip tight on the struggling brunette, "We knew you could do it." Cleo sent her a small smile in thanks.

Emma was about to say something until bright lights turned in their direction, making each of them put a hand out in front of faces to take the light away from their eyes. "This is the water police!" A masculine voice called on a loud-speaker, "Please make your way to the boarding ladder at the rear of the vessel." Reanna squinted her eyes in the directions of the lights and saw that it was indeed a rescue boat, but all she could think was what her parents were going to say about her little adventure today, especially when they find out that she had managed to get stranded on an island while trying to make friends.

Rikki and Emma started to swim towards the boat just as Reanna and Cleo take one last look at Mako Island. Reanna turned to Cleo, "Come on," She nodded her head over to the boat and started to help Cleo swim over there, neither wanting to stay in the water any longer after the long day they had.


	3. Metamorphosis - Part 3

**(NEW SET OF CLOTHING AS A LINK ON PROFILE!)**

**H20 Just add water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Metamorphosis – Part 3**

"Rea…" A young male voice called almost in a teasing tone, Reanna groaned in her pillow and snuggled back into the covers as she felt someone shaking her. "If you don't get up, I'll have to go to drastic measures." He told her in a completely serious tone.

"Go, away!" She mumbled in her pillow, wishing for the voice to leave her alone while she slept like a baby.

"That's it," The male made a fake disappointed sigh, Reanna heard the footsteps walk away and she let out relieved breath and returned to her slumber. Out of nowhere Reanna screamed in shock as a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over her warm body, making her sit up with a gasp now fully awake.

Reanna looked around the room and she saw her snickering brother holding a red bucket, "David!" She yelled, pissed off as she threw off her wet covers, "What are you, twelve?" She asked sarcastically before jumping out of her bed and running to her bathroom needing to get in the tub now since she was wet. As soon as she got into the bathroom and locked the door behind her she felt a warm tingly sensation coming from her legs. Looking at her large mirror that went from her knees to the top of her head, she saw herself turn into water for a second then reappear with a gold, scaly tail with her breasts covered in the same looking like she was wearing a bikini top. Reanna's body started to wobble and with a thud she landed on the ground, bashing her elbows on the bathroom flooring.

Reanna gaped at where her legs were supposed to be, ignoring everything else she ran a shaky hand over the large tail. When she touched it, the thing was slimy and if she didn't know better she would have said she looked like a mermaid.

Outside the bathroom David frowned in concern when he heard a large thud in the bathroom, "Rea!" He called, "Rea!" He shouted through the door, banging on it a bit in panic. It sounded like she had just dropped to the floor, like she had passed out.

Reanna looked at the bathroom door in relief when she realised she had locked the door before the tail appeared, "I'm fine!" She called trying to take the shakiness away from her voice, reassuring her brother but also trying to do that for herself since she didn't know what was happening to her. "I-I just slipped on the water. I'm fine, really David." She heaved herself onto her elbows, so her upper body wasn't lying on the floor. She tried to move the large tail but it was really heavy. With a panicked sigh she looked around her bathroom before her gaze locked onto one of her bath towels that had already been put by the sink.

David looked hesitant to believe her but took it anyway knowing that she would come to him if anything was bothering her, anything that he could help with anyway, "Okay," He nodded, leaning closer to the door, "Anyway, mom and dad wanted to talk to you. It's kind of the reason I had to get you up."

Reanna groaned, while trying to reach the towel lying on the counter and made a small yet quiet victory cheer when she did. She turned to the door as she started to furiously rub the tail and her body dry, hoping she would be back to normal when she was. "Is this about last night, again?" She complained to her older brother, rubbing her upper body with the dry towel which was slowly filling up with water. Last night had been eventful. There was some scolding which was to be expected but when she had said that they were her friends and they were having fun, Reanna was sure her mother nearly fainted which was quite funny. David had laughed in amusement and given her a pat on the back for guts afterwards, even though it was wrong he was proud that his little sister was finally trying to make friends and do things teenagers would do.

David smiled, putting his arm on the wall, leaning on it, "Actually they were going to tell you what your punishment was."

Reanna looked at the door shocked, pausing what she was doing, "What?" She exclaimed, her tone going a bit squeaky, "But, they're the ones who always told me to make friends and I did." Waving her hands up in the air before putting them back behind her, not wanting to fall back.

David nodded, "I know, but don't worry all you have to do is help me with some gardening that mom wants me to do. It'll be after work though, so I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Reanna groaned and flopped on the floor, grimacing when her head hit the floor again, "Really?" She whined, she hated gardening. "Why me?" She muttered before feeling another warm tingly feeling coming from her 'tail'. She looked down and saw herself turn back into her pyjama bottoms and bed-time tank top, it was like there was never any tail or that she never had gotten wet because of her brother. She grinned, now knowing that making yourself dry would get rid of the tail.

David chuckled, "Because you got caught." He tapped the door, "I'll see you when I get back and you are helping, so no getting out of it." With that he left the room to go to work.

Reanna sighed, sitting up. She thought about what just happened with the 'growing a tail' event, it had seemed to occur about 10 seconds after water was thrown over her. When she thought about it, maybe it had something to do with what happened last night and if that was the case then Rikki, Emma and Cleo should have been in the same position as her.

Jumping up from the floor, she ran to her phone when it started to ring. It was Emma sending her a text to meet them at Cleo's house, also giving her the address since Reanna hadn't been told before. Reanna quickly put on a jean mini shirt that came with a black buckled belt and she wore a black lace tank top which was similar to the blue one she had worn yesterday. Underneath her clothing she had a pale blue bikini although now she was thinking that she probably wouldn't be using it anymore. Since whenever she got wet, she would turn into a giant fish. Her grandmother's bracelet was attached to her left wrist once again and her hair was styled the same way as yesterday, the four strand braid.

Racing down the stairs she grabbed her blue patterned bag and hooked it over her shoulder, making sure her phone and purse was inside it. As she rushed to put on her shoes she called, "Mom! Dad! I'm going out with friends!" She had made sure she was halfway out the door so they couldn't stop her, "I'll be back before David is!" With that she picked up her house keys and sprinted out the front door, not bothering to lock it this time since both her parents were home for the next couple of hours.

~ 8 ~

Reanna had met with Rikki when she got to the Sertori residence; it was the first time coming here for the both of them so they were both pretty clueless.

As soon as each of the girls were inside, they had told each other about what had happened even telling each other about how they had discovered their tail. Rikki had been walking along the marina when the sprinklers went off, causing her to become wet and change into a giant fish. For Cleo she was just in the bath at the time but for Emma she was in the sea going for a morning swim like she always did. Reanna had told them about what her brother did and how thankful she was to have rushed into her bathroom before her legs disappeared and changed into a giant fin.

Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Reanna walked through the Sertori kitchen to get to the living room. All four of them were confused as to what was happening to them, or even why.

"It was orange and covered with scales," Cleo explained, not liking this new development one bit especially since she was scared of water to begin with.

Reanna looked between the girls, walking behind Cleo but with Rikki behind her, "When I touched the tail, it was slimy like a fish's skin would be." She explained, she couldn't get that feeling out of her mind since she had sea water fish of her own swimming in a tank, that was staying in her room. Her mom had decided to start feeding them in the morning because of the fact Reanna goes to school, Reanna would feed them just before she went to bed.

Emma nodded, she had felt that too, "The minute I hit water -," She started but Rikki butted in for a second, "I was water for a second." Reanna had nodded at that as well, remembering looking at her own body through her mirror back in the bathroom.

"I was a fish." Cleo exclaimed, before flopping herself onto the living room couch.

Emma shook her head, confused and not really sure what to say, "What is going on?"

"That's what I want to know." Rikki nodded, glancing at Reanna who had nodded as well. But then she remembered about the occupancy of the house and turned to Cleo after glancing through the hallway, "Is anyone else here?" She asked, with an uncertain voice but a little panicky since no one outside of the four of them could know what happened to them.

Cleo shook her head, "No," She had made sure of that before she sent the text to Emma and get everyone to meet her here, "My dad's working and my mom and sister are shopping." She told them, reassuring them that no one was going to hear them.

"So, what happened to us?" Emma finally questioned, looking for a logical explanation for what was happening to them. She sat on the armchair while Rikki sat on the arm of it.

"After ten seconds, when water touches us," Reanna started with a small grin crossing her face, before sitting down on the living room table, "We grow these-" She stopped, not wanting to feel stupid because of what she was going to say.

Cleo nodded, as if knowing what she was going to say, "And it vanishes when we're dry," She looked between the other three, "That's the same with you three right?" She questioned, hoping she wasn't the only one. Luckily each of them nodded after glancing at each other, "These tails are like-" She was trying to say what Reanna was about to but had the same problem with not wanting to sound stupid.

"Exactly like," Emma murmured, recognizing their images from different stories but those were just stories!

Rikki had an identical grin to Reanna, "We looked exactly like mermaids." She stated, saying what everyone was thinking in their heads.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Rikki, looking at her as if she was crazy and unamusing, "I told you before, and you're not funny."

Reanna sighed from the side, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "Come on, Emma. What else could it be?" She shrugged, honestly not knowing the answer but part of her was really hoping that she wasn't dreaming the tail since it must be amazing to swim with it in the sea.

Suddenly, a knock came from the front door making everyone sit up straight as if not expecting that. Cleo suddenly had a look of realisation on her face, "Oh," She exclaimed, remembering about Lewis coming over today, "It's Lewis, he's helping me with biology today." She told the other three who looked both startled and concerned at what the person might have heard if they were a good listener.

The front door opened as Cleo got up from the sofa, "Cleo!" Lewis came in through the front door holding a text book in his arms and a school bag over his shoulder. As he turned from closing the front door, he paused when he noticed Cleo standing there behind him, but looking over her shoulder he saw the two new girls Rikki and Reanna with Emma sitting around the chair in the living room. The three girls smiled awkwardly but Rikki's was more of a grimace, feeling annoyed that this 'Lewis' was interrupting them from their 'Fishy Meeting'.

Lewis frowned and turned confused when he walked through the living room, towards the kitchen. "Did I get the time wrong?" He pondered, looking down at his watch.

Cleo shook her head quickly, "No," She denied, "We said nine." Reassuring him that it was completely her fault that she had forgotten and not his. She glanced back at Rikki, Emma and Reanna who looked a little desperate to get rid of him at the moment, "But, I'm sorry Lewis. Something's come up." She apologised, not really knowing what else to say.

"Like what?" Lewis glanced between the four girls, feeling like they were keeping something from him. Also, when did Cleo start hanging around with Rikki of all people?

"Just something important," Cleo told him vaguely, looking back at the girls once more who shook their heads, all silently telling her not to tell Lewis about why she had to cancel, "But, not so important that you need to know about," Cleo finally gave into the girls silent demands, for the moment anyway, knowing that now wasn't the best time to tell someone what had happened when they weren't even sure about it themselves right now. "I'm sorry Lewis, I'm gonna have to cancel." She put her arm around his shoulder, directing him back through the living room quickly.

"Oh," Lewis raised an eyebrow, knowing that Cleo wasn't going to tell him but he knew deep down that she would soon; they told each other everything which was one of the reasons why he liked her, "Maybe some other time then?" He turned to her and the other three girls as they reached the front door. He nodded, mutely and turned towards the door, opening it though feeling a little sad that he wasn't spending time with Cleo after all.

"Lewis!" Cleo suddenly perked up, glancing back at the girls for a moment; there was no harm in asking him a 'Metaphoric question'. Lewis turned to her in curiosity, "You're smart. Do you know anything about mermaids?" Rikki's, Emma's and Reanna's eyes widen slightly at the question, each of them wondering what the hell Cleo was playing at.

Lewis looked confused once again, but this time it was directed towards the strangeness of the certain question. He shook his head, he didn't know anything apart from what stories say, "No, not really."

Cleo shrugged, like it was no big deal and again directed him out the door, "Ok, sorry bye." With that he was gone and Cleo closed the door behind him. She turned to Reanna, Emma and Rikki who had now all stood up, ready to put some kind of sense into the brunette. When Cleo came back into the room to face the girls, she instantly saw the both annoyed and sad looks on their faces, "What?" She defended herself, not knowing why it was such a big deal to ask one stupid question to her best friend.

"Cleo, are you crazy?" Reanna gasped, seeing how that was a close call. She was sure that Lewis would start asking questions now or even do research since he was one of those people who loved to learn new things.

"Reanna's got a point, Cleo." Rikki spoke up, "You should have just thrown a bucket of water over yourself and let him take you to a zoo. Because that question you asked him, considers you crazy when we're in this type of situation."

Emma sighed, "This is serious, Cleo." She turned to her best friend as she actually agreed with the two new blondes, "Something strange has happened to us. We don't know how and we certainly don't know why."

Reanna nodded, "If anyone found out, we'd be in big trouble." Looking a little sympathetic since she couldn't actually tell her friend, but this was a serious matter so she didn't want to end up at a petting zoo or be on the run from scientists who want their grubby hands on real-live mermaids.

Rikki suddenly smiled, thinking of an idea to learn more, "There is a way to find out more." She told them, glancing between the three other girls.

"How?" Cleo questioned, looking curious.

Rikki raise an eyebrow, like the answer was literally right in front of them, "Go back in the water." She drawled.

"No way," Cleo instantly shook her head, "Not me." She walked over to the arm chair this time and sat down. Rikki and Emma sat either side of Cleo while Reanna sat on the living room table once again.

Rikki smiled down at Cleo, before glancing at Emma and Reanna with a suggestive glance, "I'm going," She told them, not saying no to trying out her new tail but she hoped that Emma and Reanna would at least come with her, "I just don't think I should go alone, any volunteers?"

Emma shrugged, lifting her hand, "I'll go." She smiled and she turned to Reanna with Rikki and Cleo doing the same.

Reanna groaned as she looked at her watch, "I can't," She whined, looking depressed. "I have to deal with my punishment for getting stranded on an island. Which is, by helping my brother do the gardening."

Rikki sighed; she really wanted Reanna to come with the first time, "Can't you skip it?" She hoped.

Reanna thought for a moment before grimacing, "No, I'd get an even worse one then," She looked up at Emma and Rikki before grabbing her bag, "I'll go with you on a second swim?" She suggested, "You'll be able to show me around the sea then." She teased, with a small smile.

Rikki nodded, "Great, can't wait." She smiled.

Reanna pulled the blue patterned bag over her shoulder once again before waving goodbye to the other three, feeling both disappointed and sad that she won't be able to try out her tail until probably tomorrow.

~ 8 ~

Reanna walked through the front door of her two-story house with a sigh. She hung up her bag on one of the coat pegs, "David?" She called, hoping her brother wasn't here yet since she was arrived fifteen minutes late. She had cringed slightly when she saw the time as she walked out of the Sertori household.

"Out here!" The familiar voice of her brother echoed through the back door. Reanna groaned, knowing that her brother was going to rat out on her like he always did when she did something wrong.

Reanna walked out the back door to the garden that was hanging off the side of the small ravine; it was similar to Cleo's house. To the side she saw her brother putting out different plants that needed to be planted. Her brother looked very muscular but about average height for a male and his hair was a darker shade of blonde to hers, but his eyes were grass green but you could see a tint of grey in them since it was her father's eye colour. Both Her and David were a lot like their mother in the way of looks and dislikes, but had their father's personality and likes.

"I'm sorry," Reanna immediately apologised, "I was with Cleo, Emma and Rikki."

David looked up for a moment, but you could see a smudge of dirt on his cheek, "Those were the girls from the zodiac incident yesterday, right?" He asked, as he put in one of the plants into the ground and covered it with dirt.

Reanna pursed her lips before nodding, "Yeah, they're actually pretty great. We're getting along really well." She smiled a true smile for once.

David had noticed, and inside he couldn't be more than happier that his sister was finally getting more involved besides staying on her own all the time, "I won't tell." He promised, knowing that she would think he'd tell their mom and dad that she was late to help him. "Just try not to do it again."

Reanna instantly nodded, letting out a relieved breath before getting on her knees to help her brother plant. But, first she had put on some gloves to avoid getting wet which was something she really didn't need right now.

An hour later they had finished planting all the flowers their mother had gotten at the store yesterday. Both David and Reanna were standing side by side as David tried to get the hose pipe working properly, Reanna had stepped back quite a few steps not wanting any of the water to get on her skin. David was trying to change the setting on the hose; water was coming out but in a stream rather than a sprinkler.

Reanna frowned, "David, try turning to right like this." She made a circular motion with her right hand to show as an example but her hand had made more of a curve, but something happened that made both her and David jump away from the hose. The hose started to expel what looked like see-through slime, which caused each of them looked at it wide eyed.

"What the-?" David muttered, also seeing the slime coming out of the hose.

Reanna ignored him and looked down at her hand as she reversed the motion. The water slime turned back into regular water, making the grass wet. She gulped, knowing that the slime was done by her own doing. This whole mermaid thing was getting weirder by the second, but it was very cool at the same time.

~ 8 ~

Reanna ran all the way to Emma's house, it had been the closest out of hers or Cleo's but she had also called Cleo to tell her what happened and apparently the same kind of thing happened to her too. Reanna smiled when she saw Cleo coming round the corner as she did, "Cleo!" She called, sprinting over to the brunette.

Cleo looked a little relieved when she saw Reanna, and she was glad she wasn't the only one with a freaky superpower.

Both of them had run the rest of the way to Emma's together, both of them noticing Emma and Rikki walking up the Gilbert pathway smiling. "Hey!" Reanna called, feeling out of breath after running so much. "Wait!" Cleo called as well gaining both the blondes attentions, as she and Reanna ran up to them.

Both Emma and Rikki turned around to the voices confused, but Reanna and Cleo grabbed their arms. "You are never going to believe what just happened." Reanna told them, trying to gain back her breath as she and Cleo dragged them inside, starting to explain everything that happened.

~ 8 ~

Reanna come in from the bathroom holding three glasses of water and placed them on the desk. She sat down on the desk chair and looked towards Cleo, who nodded telling her to go first. Reanna nodded and put out her hand, copying the same motion as she did on the hose. Just before Reanna had left her own house she had tried the motion out again in her bedroom and noticed another power connected to it.

Reanna turned her right hand into a circular motion, with her hand going at a bit more curve like before making the hand gesture slightly different from what Cleo's was. The water from the right glass turned into a sticky substance which slide out of the glass like slime when Reanna took it out of the glass. It had started to cover the desk when the smile turned back into water. It was like the substance was made of a jelly, "It's turns into jello," Reanna explained noticing the shocked looks she was getting from everyone, "And watch this." She told them and turned her attention to the middle glass and copied the motion once again, but twisting her hand more making the water turn completely solid. Like the substance was made of glass but wasn't.

Rikki gaped and picked up the glass where Reanna had made the water harden, "What is this?" She exclaimed, touching the substance. It felt like a different type of glass if that made any sense.

Reanna shrugged, "It's like a type of smooth glass but made out of water." She explained. She then turned to Cleo, "Your turn Cleo."

Cleo nodded and made her own circular motion with the last cup. A thin water rope started to form from the water and drift upwards, but it was like the water was doubling because the water in the glass was still at the same height as when it started. "And it grows even more." Cleo told them as each of them look up.

Rikki looked at the water confused, "Where is the extra water coming from?" She wondered.

Cleo turned to her and shrugged, not realising that her hand was letting for of the water hold causing the water tower to start falling. "I don't know."

Emma looked at the water wide-eyed and put her hand up as if to shield herself from the water but nothing came. When she looked up, she noticed that the water had been frozen.

Reanna gaped at her, "Emma, I think that was you." She told the other blonde who still looked shocked. Rikki and Cleo nodded, noticing the same thing.

"Ok," Rikki grinned, feeling excited to know what her power would be, "This is over the top, and I'm getting tingles now."

"But, I just did this." Emma made the flat hand movement on a vase of flowers and smiled when the water in the vase froze.

Rikki straightened up and grinned, she pointed her hand at the water that was still frozen but her hand movements where like 'come to me' and 'spider man', neither of which did anything. Rikki's excitement dimmed dramatically, "That's not fair, why don't I get the cool stuff?" She wondered, glancing at the others.

Reanna shrugged, sympathetically, "Maybe you just haven't found the right hand movement. We each have our own personal one." She told her, "Or, maybe it just needs time to appear to you?" She suggested, making Rikki sigh and nodded.

"I don't think cool is the word," Cleo suddenly spoke up, "It's scary." She admitted but then grinned between Rikki and Reanna, "But, you should have seen the look on Zane's face." Rikki and Reanna snicker slightly before Emma brought them back to a non-laughing mood.

"This isn't funny!" Emma demanded, wanting them to take this seriously no matter how cool it was, "We've got to keep this secret from everyone. We could end up dissected or in a circus or something." There was no way she was going to let that happen; to either her or the others.

Reanna nodded, "So this is a secret between the four of us?" She made sure.

Emma nodded, "Our secret, so it's our responsibility," She explained, "Whatever happens, we're in this together."

Rikki looked between the others with an uncertain yet uneasy frown but it was in a teasing way, "It doesn't mean we're married does it?" She questioned, not liking the idea of that.

Everyone cracked a smile, even Emma who had turned to her, "Now, that was actually funny."

**Note: There's the first episode complete now it'll be Friday night I think until I update this story again since I've been running of 5-6 hours of sleep every day since Sunday. Sorry.**


	4. Pool Party - Part 1

**(CLOTHING ON PROFILE – POOL PARTY 1)**

**H20 Just Add Water | Mermaid Magic | Pool Party – Part 1**

Reanna's veins rushed in excitement and wonder as she weaved through the underwater sea, her tail pushing her forward as she swam lower to the sea bed, going the different reefs and sea life. All around her were small fish the side of a grape to large sea mammals the size of a small child, many different species of sea life swam past her. Next to her Rikki passed, swimming the exact way Reanna was by propelling herself with her golden tail, each of them held an equal smile on their faces as they continued to glide through the sea.

This morning Rikki had woken Reanna up by calling her, since Reanna had never gotten the chance to swim the day she had found her powers Rikki had suggested that they go out this morning by themselves knowing that Emma and Cleo would be busy. Reanna had told her parents that she and Rikki were finishing a project for school that needed doing, so they let her go. Reanna had found it semi-easy to lie to her parents since she used to do it when she was younger anyway, when she was about 12 years old she used to sneak out of the house and walk around the beach where they were living. It was beautiful, they were staying in Ireland at that time and Reanna had found an area that gave her a full, clear view of the full moon when it came around and it was amazing. The place felt similar to Mako Island if she remembered correctly.

Reanna's long blonde hair flowed behind her as she maintained her speed, her tail moving up and down so she would move, but used her hands to direct herself in a certain direction and create the wave that travelled through her body.

Reanna stopped, using her hands to stop herself from moving along with the current as Rikki pointed something out to her. Just to the side, Rikki had spotted a large dolphin swimming beside them, coming to say hello and it was making its usual laughing sound when they were telling people that they were happy. Reanna smiled widely as she saw the dolphin, she's loved them since she was a little girl. On the weekends when she could, she would sign up to volunteer with anything that was dolphin related. Before, she was never allowed to swim with them because of her age, but now she could do it whenever she wanted and that pleased her more than anything.

As Reanna and Rikki watched the dolphin swim away, Reanna pointed up to the surface when Rikki looked at her. Rikki nodded and they both started to swim upwards.

Reanna and Rikki broke the surface of the water, Reanna couldn't help but say in an excited voice, "This is so much better than homework." She commented, looking at the vast ocean she had been swimming in for the last couple of hours. Her hair had been laminated to her head thanks to the amount of water that was currently trapped on it.

Rikki nodded, she had already been swimming at least 4 different times and it felt great to show Reanna everything since she had missed the first time because of her older brother. "I know, right?"

Reanna suddenly looked at how high the sun was and sighed disapprovingly, "We should get going, though," She told Rikki sadly, "I think it's nearly 10am and my parents have probably been calling my cell to see how much 'homework' I have done." She used her fingers at quotes when she said 'homework'.

Rikki frowned, "Okay," She frowned, feeling upset that they couldn't spend more time in the ocean the two of them felt safe there, like nothing could hurt them and that they were home.

Reanna let out a grin, "I have an idea," She exclaimed, just before they went back in the water, "I'll race you home." She raised a daring eyebrow with a teasing smirk.

Rikki narrowed her eyes playfully, "Okay." She nodded, just knowing that she was going to beat the other blonde.

Both blondes went back under water and turned to each other, Reanna counted down using her fingers. Three, Two, One. As soon as she got down to one finger both mermaids took off at super speed, weaving through the reefs as they swam and both of them trying to see who will win the mermaid race.

~ 8 ~

Rikki and Reanna walked up the nearly filled beach, towards their stuff. "I beat you." Reanna told Rikki in a smug voice.

Reanna wore ripped black jean shorts with a thin dark ocean blue tank top that was a little lose on her figure, underneath was an island style bikini and on her left wrist was her four-stranded bead bracelet given to her from her grandmother. Today she decided to leave her hair down in its natural waves but using a large beige hair clip which pulled back the top half of her hair making the hair stay clear from her face and around her neck laid a necklace her mom had gotten her a couple of years ago, it was a small blue bird that was covered in small gems.

Rikki rolled her eyes with a smile, "I knocked myself into a reef, that doesn't count." She just didn't want to admit failure and that she didn't care about who won right now, she was having too much fun. Reanna just laughed as they stopped beside their bags, bending down to pick up her phone she frowned as she looked at the screen. Rikki must have seen since she looked at Reanna in confusion, "What is it?"

Reanna looked up, "It's from Cleo," She told her, clicking through the message, "She wants the both of us at her place in about 10 minutes." The text was sent a couple minutes after they finally changed back into their normal human selves, Reanna was lucky to see no message from her parents wondering how she was doing in her homework. If she had missed that call or text, let's just say there would be a lot of questions in asking her whether these girls are right to be her friends or not.

Rikki sighed, "Okay." She shrugged, grabbing her own bag as Reanna picked up her usual blue patterned one and the both of them walked off the beach, towards Cleo's house.

~ 8 ~

An hour later Reanna and Rikki were lying on their backs, their bodies sprayed across Cleo's bed both still pumping with adrenaline from their morning swim. Emma sat next to them at the edge of the bed while Cleo was in the bathroom explaining how horrible their situation was and how difficult it was to do anything remotely normal.

Cleo walked in holding a large squeezable moisturiser bottle that looked nearly full, "This is a catastrophe, of the highest order," She exclaimed, pointing towards the bottle in protest. She bent down so her lower arms were resting on the bottom frame of the bed and looked between the three other girls who stay comfy on her bed, "Moisturiser contains mostly water."

Reanna sighed, she had already tried her own moisturiser this morning which ended up growing a tail in the middle of her bedroom, luckily for her David was busy in his room dealing with work and listening to music while her mom and dad were going over paperwork in an area of the house where they couldn't hear Reanna's bedroom.

"If dolphins could swim for miles," Rikki mused, ignoring Cleo's complaining, "So can we." She looked over to Reanna who bit her lip thinking about it.

"You know," Reanna spoke up, "I think we could, maybe we could even go further than a dolphin." She twisted her body so that she was now lying on her belly but still kept her gaze on Rikki as she spoke.

"We can never moisturise ever again." Cleo told them, seriously but also a bit annoyed that Rikki and Reanna were really interested in what she was saying. Emma just sat there listening to her rant, although no one knew why Emma wasn't paying as much attention as she usually would, she was upset for a different reason altogether and it didn't include beauty products of any kind.

Rikki grinned and turned over onto her stomach as well, "We could swim all the way to Fiji." She looked over at Emma and Cleo, hoping that they would think it was a great idea or at least imagine it to be a great suggestion. She would love to swim to Fiji and it would be free too so there wouldn't be any money involved. "Could you imagine that?" She questioned, looking between her fellow mermaids.

Cleo just looked at her in panic and concern, "Our skin will be dry and wrinkly," Rikki looked at her disbelievingly, looking at Cleo like she was an idiot for worrying about her skin when she got something magical out of it, being a mermaid! "We'll look old by the age of 21."

"I missed training today," Emma butted in, also seeming to not really care about the moisturiser "The first time in six years." Even when she broke her arm or even got sick she would still go to training. She still went and swam when she could knowing that the moment she chose swimming, she would always continue it and be the best. When she told her parents this morning that she was missing training today, they were more than shocked about her decision and obviously they had wanted a reason. All Emma could tell them was that she didn't want to go, it was the best thing she could come up with at the time, and mostly because she hated to lie to the closest people she had especially no one in her family lies to each other.

"See," Cleo gestured her hand at Emma and turned towards Rikki and Reanna, showing them that being what they are now was a complete problem not a miracle, "See, how bad this is?" She questioned. Reanna let her head flop onto her arms with a silent groan as she stayed laying on her belly, "We have to tell someone." Cleo stated, just wanting someone to help them take away whatever happened to them even if Rikki and Reanna didn't mind having a freaky tail when they got wet. "Our parents, a doctor?" She suggested but pausing before she said 'Doctor'.

Rikki raised an eyebrow at Cleo, "And end up a mermaid in a stray jacket, with moisturise skin." She shook her head, "Forget it." She said finally, like it was the end of discussion.

Reanna looked at Cleo and shrugged, "Cleo, come on." She spoke up, "Think logically, no one will be nice to us if they found out." Then she remembered the kind of things David and her dad were into, "Especially if it were a scientist or something, they practically live off new specimens and if they find us, we'll be their next project and it won't be in a nice way." She told the brunette in a tone that was almost begging, hoping that she wouldn't blab about her fishy tail and endanger them all.

Emma got up from the bed and walked over to Cleo, "Reanna and Rikki are right Cleo." She told her best friend, "We can't tell anyone."

"Not even mum?" Cleo had a crushed look plastered on her face. She told her mum everything no matter what it was, why couldn't she tell her?

"No," Emma shook her head, "No parents." None of them could, not even her.

"But I tell mum everything," Cleo smiled, trying to be reassuring that her mom would be fine with it, even though she wasn't a hundred percent sure herself anymore.

"Well, not this time," Reanna said, looking serious at Cleo, "This is our secret Cleo, no one can know, even the people the closest to us." She shook her head thinking about her older brother, she loved him but this was too big right now, "It's too dangerous to make serious decisions like that; especially right now when we don't know much about what's happened to us."

Emma nodded, "We'd be locked up, Cleo." Agreeing with everything Reanna was saying, she would love to tell her parents too but it was just too risky when trying to define what they would do about it.

Cleo's face turned to confusion, "Why would we be locked up?" They were just normal girls with a stupid tail when they got wet. There's nothing dangerous about it, just plain annoying and un-needed.

"Because we're different," Emma explained, hopefully getting through to Cleo. Cleo just looked down, feeling uncomfortable that Emma had just reminded her of the secret tail, "Because we can do things that other girls can't do or even because they're scared of us."

"Fine," Cleo told the three of them, feeling defeated. But, there was one person she knew would stay with her no matter what. Lewis, if she could just tell him she would be fine. "I won't tell anyone," She promised, before forming a grin on her lips when she thought about the boy in question, "Except Lewis." She looked down with a silly grin; she had been attracted to Lewis for a while but he'd never see her like that so she was fine with being best friends – for now.

Rikki looked annoyed, "No, Cleo." She shook her head, already making the same assumption as Reanna had, which was noticed by seeing the silly grin creep up on Cleo's face. Cleo had a crush on Lewis, it was plain obvious to anyone who's smart enough. "Not Lewis, not anyone."

There was a moment pause before Cleo nodded, with a small smile just knowing sooner or later she would tell him, or he would just find out. Just not right now though, "Okay." She accepted, she turned to them when they saw the worried faces, "Don't worry, I'm really good at keeping secrets." She protested, although she wasn't a 100% good, maybe a 65. She smiled widely as she threw her moisturiser back into the pot she got it out of. However behind her Emma, Reanna and Rikki were passing concerned looks to each other, all of them having a feeling that Cleo wouldn't last very long before she made a screw up, raising a lot of questions about why she was lying.

**Note: Okay, I know this chapter is short but the episode will again have about 3-4 chapters for it again. I'm not sure about how many this one will have yet but I felt it was best to stop it here which is a good place. **

**So, I missed my bus today and last night I worked for about 6 hours getting ready for a monologue which was due today AND and English presentation that I spend half my night doing. My school bus came earlier than it should off so now I'm praying that my teachers won't have a fit when I don't do my presentations today, yikes! **

**Oh! And I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK LAST NIGHT! I am sooo happy, the hard drive was fine but I think they said they had to put in a new processor or something, my dad would know he's more of a computer geek than me.**

**I'm hoping to get at least three different updates done today as I have nothing better to do since I did all my remaining homework last night!**


	5. Pool Party - Part 2

**(NEW CLOTHING FOR PART 2 – PROFILE LINK!)**

**H20 Just Add Water | Mermaid Magic | Pool Party – Part 2**

The school bell rung at 2:15pm the next day, signalling the end of the school day. Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Reanna went to their designated lockers which luckily, they realised that they were right next to each other's. Reanna's was next to Cleo's on one side and Rikki's was next to Emma's on the other.

Today, Reanna wore simple black jeans with a thin but slightly lose black tank top that was slightly lighter than the jeans, but making it look like a sort of dark grey colour. Underneath her jeans and top was a pink bikini bra with island patterned swimming shorts, her feet were covered in white shoes that looked like they had several small holes in them but in a stylish way. On her wrist was her familiar yet special bracelet while her hair held the same style as it did the other day, the top half of her hair was held back by a large beige clip while the rest flowed down her back and shoulders; showing off all the tones in her hair when the sunlight struck it.

Each mermaid turned towards the middle of the hallway when Miriam's familiar annoying voice sounded as she was speaking to everyone, while holding a bunch of invites to a party that was going on. "It's party time, people!" She called in her normal dumb yet petty voice, she handed out a couple of the cards to some of the considered, somewhat cool people, "There's no excuses and it's in honour of our own surfing god, the beautiful Byron for winning his special prize." She and Tiffany handed out a couple more invites as Reanna locked her locker, putting on her shoulder bag filled with school stuff and going over to Rikki and Emma while Cleo stayed by her own locker.

"What prize?" Cleo called over to Miriam, curious to what Byron had won in the end. Although, she was sure Miriam didn't know, because Miriam was most likely doing something she would normally do like doing her hair or tanning in the sun without a care in the world.

Miriam shrugged, looking non-interested, "Whatever it is that they give out for surfing."

"The coast-surf classic," Emma turned to tell Cleo, knowing all about the competitions as she had been watching Byron (not in a creepy way but in more of an admiring way), and anything to do with water sports she would know anyway. "He won by a mile." She smiled, making Cleo smile slightly in return.

Miriam felt dis-included which she hated, "I was having a spray tan," She commented, not bothering to pretend she watched any of the show, Byron was just another cute guy she could easily get her hands on, "But, I'm sure he was amazing." She drawled before looking down at her invites and then glancing between Rikki and Reanna. Miriam hated new kids. She gave each new blonde a fake apologetic look, "Rikki! Reanna! I'm sure, I might have a blank-"

Rikki cut Miriam off before she could finish, "Sorry, I'm flossing my teeth that night." Rikki retorted sarcastically and putting on a fake disappointed look to go with it.

Reanna followed her lead and nodded with a wide smile that it's almost mockingly, "I'm afraid I have to walk the non-existent dog while pretending you are actually a decent person that night." Behind her Rikki snorts, then changes it to a cough as Miriam glanced at her. Reanna made a small shrug like it was nothing, "Sorry?" She grinned again as Miriam walked off trying to look like she wasn't burned down by a couple of wannabes.

Lewis walked over to Cleo as Rikki grinned at Reanna, please at what she had done. The both of them and Emma turned the corner leaving Lewis and Cleo alone, "That was a really good comeback." Rikki told Reanna.

Reanna smiled, but stopped when Emma shook her head, "No, it wasn't" Emma scolded them both like they were children, "Both of you were mean."

Reanna shook her head, "No, what I did was right," She told Emma looking defiant, "I'm turning over a new leaf but still staying the same old me with you guys. This is the new me and I'm not going to let people like Miriam and Zane walk all over me." Rikki nodded approvingly, it was what she did most of the time actually. Emma and Cleo are just too nice to those kinds of people, they won't see the big picture until it's too late.

~ 8 ~

Rikki, Emma and Reanna met with Cleo outside the school and started to walk home together. They walked side by side going past the marina on their way, Cleo kept going on about Miriam's party and about how cool it would be to go and the fact that they couldn't go.

"It is so un-cool to miss one of Miriam's parties," Cleo whined as she walked backwards while facing the three other girls. "She won't ask us ever again." She said, like it was a necessity.

"So?" Rikki countered, not bothered about going to a stupid pool party, especially one that Miriam was throwing at her own house. Anyway, a pool party has one main ingredient that they now have to avoid, water. "That's a plus."

Reanna shrugged, "I kind of hate to say it, but Rikki has a point." She told Cleo, glancing at her as they continued to walk forwards. Cleo turned back so she didn't trip backwards any time soon, "I bet you, that Miriam's only doing this party for herself. I honestly think this party has nothing to do with Byron." She admitted, if it was then she was sure that Miriam would have been a lot more interested in what Byron had won and actually have known what the award was. Also, they probably would have seen Byron giving out invites too and looking excited for the actual party. But, he was no-where to be found.

"It's a pool party!" Cleo stressed, like it was the cool things, girls like them should be going to all the time. "I know it's dangerous," She had already gotten that through her head when Reanna, Rikki and Emma gave her lots of examples that would happen if the bad people found out about them. She let a small smile cover her face as she glanced at her three friends, "But, maybe if we told Leis about us, he'd look out for us." She suggested, hoping they would reconsider the fact that Lewis wasn't allowed to know their secret.

"No, you did the right thing," Rikki told her, getting a tiny bit fed up now, about how Cleo was going on and on about trying to tell someone. Didn't she get it? They can't trust anyone other than themselves to keep this secret. "None of us are going." Speaking for everyone when she said about the pool party decision.

Emma had a thoughtful look on her face and stopped as they were walking, the other three stopped and looked at her in confusion when she did, "No, wait." Emma spoke out loud, she didn't really want to go to the pool party but if it were for Byron then she wouldn't mind after all. They might even be able to train themselves; to not change when water hits them. "I think we should go," Emma told them but when she saw Rikki and Reanna looking at her both strangely and worriedly since they thought she was on their side with this argument, Emma told them why they should go, "For Byron, not for Miriam." She smiled slightly and noticed Cleo smiling at her.

Emma shrugged, "Surfing is just like swimming," She started to explain, "It takes a lot of hard work and training. You need to know everyone's supporting you." She smiled.

Rikki and Reanna faces grew identical grins, "You like Byron, don't you?" Rikki teased.

Emma made a disbelieving chuckle, "No way." She shook her head with a bright smile and turned away. It took a moment but Rikki, Reanna and Cleo caught up with her, matching her walking speed again.

Reanna raised an eyebrow from next to Cleo, "Well, am I wrong in saying you sounded like a breakfast cereal." She turned to Emma, but glanced at Rikki wanting confirmation.

Rikki nodded, with uplifted lips, "Yup, she certainly did."

"Well, if we learn more about what's happening to us," Emma started, coming up with a plan in her mind, "We might be able to control it enough to be able to go the party."

Cleo smiled widely, liking Emma's plan already, "Really?"

"What's to learn?" Rikki countered, getting frustrated. It was fairly simple to her, no cut backs, "We touch water and ten seconds later we grow tails."

Reanna nodded, "Yeah, I really don't see how we can get ourselves out of that one."

"Well," Emma began, "Maybe it's about developing some discipline," Cleo nodded, thinking about everything Emma was saying, "Exercising some control."

"That would be perfect," Cleo gasped in excitement, all for trying to gain control so she could go to this party and not worry about a tail popping up. "That's great, control. Then we can go to the party." She grabbed her phone from the pocket in her mini skirt, "I'll text Lewis." She told them, starting to type into her mobile.

Reanna raised a curious eyebrow, "Cleo, you're going to have to get in the water and swim to test the theory, you know?" She, Emma and Rikki had been trying to get Cleo in the water ever since they found out about the fishy discovery and when they swam together last night, it just didn't feel complete.

"What?" Cleo let out a disgruntled sigh, feeling once again sad that she won't be able to go to the party, "Forget it." She shook her head and put away the mobile before she could send the text to Lewis, or maybe it already sent? She couldn't remember if she pressed the button or not. Cleo walked off leaving Emma, Rikki and Reanna standing there glancing at each other, each of them determined to get Cleo in the water at some point or another. They followed Cleo as they walked towards the beach, determined to test their theory.

~ 8 ~

Reanna stood next to Emma and Rikki, she was stripped down to just wearing her pink bikini bra and her pink-forest patterned swimming shorts. They had spent the last five minutes practically begging (without success) for Cleo to join them as they stood on the beach in a secret area where no one goes to.

"Come on," Rikki dragged on, gesturing the beach with the small tide, "It's not even deep here." She told the brunette, not knowing what else to do.

Cleo shook her head stubbornly, "No." She glanced her head back at the small tide coming in before turning back to the girls.

Reanna sighed, desperate for Cleo to join them now. Cleo just didn't want to try, the only way you're going to get over your fear is by trying to face it and right now she is doing nothing to get over the fear of water and swimming, "Cleo, please." She begged. "You won't lose your fear until you try and face it head on. Come on, we're with you remember."

Cleo shook her head again, she didn't want to try and she was never going to get over it no matter what Reanna said, "No." She said again, with a little more force. She saw all three girls still looking at her as if they were waiting for a yes. "No." She told them again, hoping they would finally get the idea through their heads that she was never going in the water and she never would.

"Fine," Emma shook her head before turning to Rikki and Reanna who stood next to her, "Come on, Rikki. Reanna." She nodded her head over to the waves, both eager and positive to test her theory. Reanna and Rikki sighed in disappointment over Cleo's stubborn decision and followed the taller blonde into the water.

Emma, Rikki and Reanna walked side by side into the water. The salty water drifted over their feet as they walked in but it got higher as they went further in, "Control and discipline starts with the mind," Emma told her fellow blondes, "So, concentrate." She told them. Reanna stood on the left side of Emma while Rikki was on Emma's right. Rikki and Reanna noticed that Emma had started to speak something over and over again, "No tail, no tail, no tail."

Reanna and Rikki looked at each other before saying the same, "No tail, no tail, no tail." But not even after a few seconds each other the girls turned into water for a moment before growing their golden tails. "No tails-" Each of them repeated before their tails made them fall from different directions. On the beach Cleo wore a frown, seeing that the idea didn't work.

Reanna groaned slightly landing on her belly-side when she fell, she was facing the ocean like Rikki had landed. Turning herself over she landed on her back, using her hands to push her upper body up so it was almost like she was sitting upright but with a slight bend in her back. She turned to Emma and Rikki, "Well, I guess that answers the question on whether or not we can control it." She mused. A wave his her back causing the water to fall down her shoulders.

Rikki and Emma nodded, although Emma's was a bit disappointed. Reanna budged her tail to the side, trying to move it with the waves help but then paused for a moment when her eyes widen in fear and panic. Weaving through the rocks she saw Lewis coming over with his fishing gear, luckily not looking up in their direction, "Emma! Rikki!" She hissed quickly and quietly but it came out more frantically than she intended.

Both girls turned to Reanna in confused, until she pointed out Lewis, causing all three of them to go into panic mode. While hitting the waves slightly Emma, Reanna and Rikki started to as fast as they could; maneuver themselves away from prying eyes, lying themselves behind a large rock to hide themselves till they found a way to get rid of Lewis. They used the current of the tides to help lift their tails onto the large enough rock for the three mermaid to lay on, but they were able to see over the side as they stopped moving.

Emma, Reanna and Rikki's head popped over the top of the rock to see Lewis just coming up to Cleo.

"Who leaked information," Lewis smiled, starling Cleo slightly as he walked over to her holding his fishing equipment, "This is my secret, highly classified fishing spot." He turned to Cleo, "Someone must have blabbed." He had only told Cleo about his place. This was the reason Cleo had chosen this part of the back, she knew that only Lewis would come around this area but today of all days, she was really hoping he wasn't going to fish.

Cleo cringed, "Sorry," She apologised. Not noticing Rikki sending a look towards Emma and Reanna in frustration.

Lewis turned to Cleo, as if remembering something, "Oh, I got your message that you're going to the party."

"Oh," Cleo looked like she didn't know what to do, "That was an old message," She tried to make an excuse, "I'm not going anymore, too much homework." She bit her lip from trying to tell Lewis the real reason of why she wasn't going.

"Ok," Lewis nodded, before putting down his fishing tools and starting to un-button his shirt, "Well, I might just join you all for a swim then."

Reanna gaped at him, not finding anything in her brain to tell him that would make him go away. She looked at Emma who seemed to be struggling like her, but Rikki stepped in using a convincing tone, "We're naked Lewis." She told him. Reanna's eyes widen for a fraction of a seconds before nodding along with Emma, going with that idea knowing it was the only one they had if they wanted to keep the secret from him.

Lewis stopped, suddenly looking conflicted since he really wanted to swim in his area and fish with his equipment after, "Just, a – quick dip then?" He hoped, although it was a lost hope.

"Goodbye, Lewis!" Emma called out, her tone making the decision final.

Lewis sighed, "The offer was there." He noted before grabbing his fishing gear and heading off down the beach with a huff, wondering what to do next. He didn't see the three mermaids hiding behind a rock sigh in relief, but with Emma and Reanna smiling at Rikki as if telling her that she had come up with a great plan in such a short amount of time.

~ 8 ~

After the beach the four girls had decided to go to Emma's place since neither of them had anything better to do. Cleo walked into the kitchen with the others following, she went straight to the sink drying rack to grab a glass and put it under the water dispenser by the sink. "We're never going to be invited to anywhere cool, ever again." She complained once again, making Rikki and Reanna's heads hurt, "And why? Because we've got tails." Rikki and Reanna walked over to the middle of the kitchen counter and leaned against it, standing side by side unfortunately ready to hear another round of complaints.

Emma walked over to the fridge and opened it, "You think you've got problems?" She exclaimed, going into the fridge to find what she was looking for, "My swimming career is over," She grabbed the large jar of juice from the shelves and closed the door behind her. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard she filled it with juice until it was near the top.

Cleo placed the filled glass of water on the counter next to her and looked up, "I just have one question, "She stated, "Why me? I didn't ask for any of this to happen." With that she used her powers to make some of her water turn into a water bubble and float into her mouth gracefully.

"I've been training for a swimming career since I was six month old," Emma stressed before making her hand flat towards her glass of juice, instantly freezing the liquid around a popsicle stick.

Cleo still carried on, "Well, say goodbye to that dream because we're mer-freaks now." Emma pulled out the juice-icle, licking it with a huff still feeling devastated about having to lose her professional swimming career.

Rikki looked between them both annoyed and disbelievingly, "You two are unbelievable!" She told the two girls using their powers while ranting about; how what has happened to them, sucked. She hasn't even got power and she's not even complaining. "Look at yourselves," Gesturing them before turning to Cleo, "Cleo, you're drinking from mid-air," She turned to Emma, "And Emma, you just made an instant icy-pop." Rikki walked out of the kitchen, going around the counter. "Anybody would love to be able to do that!" She really wanted a power of her own.

Reanna sighed, "It's true." Each of them turned to her as she spoke, "I mean, come on guys." Gesturing Cleo and Emma as she spoke, fully supporting what Rikki was saying because it wouldn't have been long before she snapped too, "I have a power too, and obviously a tail. Do you see me complaining about every little thing that I have to stop as well?" She questioned sarcastically, then gestured Rikki, "Rikki, she doesn't even have a power and do you see her complaining about not having one," She paused but didn't let anyone but in, "No." Shaking her head.

Rikki nodded, turning to Reanna, "Hey, wanna join me?" She asked her, internally thanking her for sticking up for her side once again, "I don't wanna stay here any longer with a bunch of whiners."

Reanna bit her lip before nodding, not wanting to hear any more whining either. "Sure." She accepted and followed Rikki out the door leaving a neutral Cleo who thinks they left because of she was annoying to be around and Emma who had started to take what Rikki and Reanna said to heart.

**Note: Okay, unfortunately I never got to have three chapters up day, but I got two! Anyway, the next chapter will defiantly be up sometime tomorrow or past mid-night tonight depending on how I feel after I post this.**

**Please Review, Fav and Follow it would mean a lot to me to know people actually my story.**


	6. Pool Party - Part 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THE STORY!**

Ok, so some of you have probably noticed if you've watched season 3 of H20 but Reanna has all of Bella's powers (But will gain another like the other girls at the beginning of season 2). The thing I wanted to say is that Reanna's power is an adaptation from Cleo's power meaning that Reanna will also be able to do what Cleo does (Except her storm power because she'll have her own separate one - which I have already chosen). I've always felt that Bella's power wasn't very needed, this is why I'm giving part of Cleo's power to Reanna. With just the slime and solid power it doesn't give a lot of room for me to use her powers but with Cleo's as well added into the mix.

Right now I have just finished an original scene for the next chapter so now i'm onto what happens in the actual episode.

I hope you like the idea of combining Bella's and Cleo's power together for Reanna, I know I feel better about it.

Plz fav, follow and review on my story so far, I love to hear comments from my reader whether their good ones or ones that suggest an improvement.

Lisa...

**(CLOTHING LINK IS ON MY PROFILE FOR THIS CHAPTER)**

**H20 Just Add Water | Mermaid Magic | Pool Party – Part 3**

Reanna got dressed in a simple pair of beige coloured shorts and a thin grey tank top with the words 'ROCK' plastered on it, on her feet were a pair of grey sneakers with small silver studs attached above the heel of them. On her wrist laid her four-strand bracelet while her long natural blonde hair was down, all the hair straightened making her hair seem longer that is usually was.

She was meant to meeting Rikki at the juice net in an hour, so there was no need to rush.

Reanna walked down the stairs of her home, moving into the kitchen and placing her blue patterned bag on the counter as she walked in. On the table she saw her mom, dad and brother sitting. She smiled, "Morning." She greeted, before going to the cupboard to get herself a bowl and fill it up with cereal.

"Morning, little sis." David nodded at her, while stuffing his face with toast and reading his phone.

Neither of them noticed their parent's exchange a glance, as if having an eye conversation. Reanna's father, Richard; cleared his throat as if trying to get her attention. "Reanna," He spoke up, making Reanna and David pause hearing the seriousness in his voice. He had only used that when it came to telling the two of them it was time to leave again, start for a new home.

"Yes, dad?" She questioned, confused. Pausing her steps in making herself something to eat.

Richard nodded over to the seat next to David. Reanna glanced at David, wondering if he knew what this was about but all he could do was shrug, he honestly didn't know what it was.

Reanna left her bowl of cereal on the counter and moved over to sit on the chair, which was sat opposite her parents but next to her brother.

There was a moment of silence until her mother spoke up, "Sweetheart, we've noticed you've been spending a lot of time out," She spoke in a curious voice, "You've been in the bathroom a lot too, your father noticed that you weren't in bed last night either or in the house." Reanna's eyes widen slightly, but contained it within a second. Last night she had gone out with Rikki swimming, they wanted to test how swimming was in the dark. They basically went out for a midnight swim.

David's eyebrows went up high when his mother mentioned Reanna sneaking out last night which was something he had never heard off from her before, "She snuck out?" He said, shocked. He turned to his little sister who looked a little speechless that their parents knew that, "You snuck out?" He directed at her.

"Ummm," Reanna's mind went blank for a moment before she rolled her eyes at her brothers shocked expression, "David, I'm surprised you didn't catch me actually. I've been doing it since I was 12 years old." She looked between her brother and parents, now looking more shocked that she had just admitted to it.

Her father looked confused and worried at the same time, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Reanna shrugged, like it was nothing, "I just like midnight walks and it's perfectly safe." She told them, wondering what they were going to do to her after this talk although she would probably just end up help David again like she always did because her parents were never home. "Besides, I was with Rikki all night."

"Rikki," Her mother repeated, "Is she one of those people that got you stuck on that island, I don't want you hanging around those types of girls either anymore."

Reanna shook her head before narrowing her eyes between her mother and father, not willing to let her parents blame her new friends for that fault, when part of it was her own and the fact that her mother wanted to stop being friends with them, especially when all four of them were now practically sisters with a secret was a complete 'no-no', "Okay, first of all. Yes, she is one of those girls that got stuck on the island with me. Two," She used her fingers to show which point she was on, "Part of the idea to go out to sea was my idea, so don't blame them." She paused, "And three, I will be friends with them because when I'm around them I actually feel wanted. I feel happy when I'm with them and we're so related we're practically sisters now." Reanna went on in a serious voice.

Reanna bit her lip thinking about something before shrugging, "Besides it's not like you two are ever here and even if you are you're still too busy to ask how my day was, sometimes I feel like David's the only one who actually cares about me," That seemed to make everyone at the table shocked, even David. "Let's face it, dad." She turned to her father, not thinking about anything else other than getting everything off her chest that's been building for years, "You care more about your job and travelling around the world to care about mine or David's lifestyle, you're one of the main reasons why I never had friends, because of the fact that we never stayed in one spot for more than 6 months." She turned to her mother, "And you, all you care more about is having fun and making sure the areas got a great beach." She shrugged, "Sure, you try and keep us from getting into trouble and everything, but you really don't know us at all. Mostly me." With that she stood up, completely forgetting her bowl of cereal and grabbed her bag, rushing out the front door before anyone could stop her.

Inside David frowned thinking about everything his little sister had said, it was completely true if you think about it. Mom and dad are never home and he was always the one to check up on Reanna, he couldn't actually remember the last time they had a proper family meal all together or even had a family event. "It's true," He spoke up this time, while getting up and grabbing his plate together, "Besides, I think these girls are good to her from what I hear." He told his parents before leaving the table and going out the front door as well, ready for work. Ever since Reanna had met the four girls that night she had ranted quite a few times how moving here was the best thing that had ever happened to her, she talked about how the trip to Mako really brought on the friendship, although she didn't go into full details which David was fine with for the moment, he cared that she was happy and she was.

~ 8 ~

Reanna sat on the sandy beach keeping away from the water and swimmers though, she was thinking about everything she had just said to her parents. It was all true though, her parents were never really around and if they were they would have realised that she snuck out a lot when they were in Ireland since she didn't try too hard to hide it. But, she really was surprised that her brother never figured it out though.

"Reanna!" She heard someone shout behind her, but she was too absorbed in her thoughts to listen. "Reanna!"

There were footsteps next to her and someone's hand clicked their fingers in front of her face, making her blink in confusion and look up, in front of her was Rikki looking concerned.

"You okay? You were supposed to meet me half an hour ago." Rikki told Reanna, but noticed how spaced out and secluded Reanna was when she saw her sitting on the beach, "Something's wrong." She concluded.

Reanna finally came out of it and shook her head, "Umm, no. Not really." Lying through her teeth, not wanting anyone to know.

Rikki sighed and plucked herself next to Reanna and leaned back on her hands, "Come on," She dragged on, "This is probably the first time I've seen you look truly sad and unhappy, that's big." She noted, Reanna was always the one to keep calm with everyone and be at least a little happy but from what she could see was now, was that this girl has just gone through something bad. "What is it?" She asked, hoping for an answer.

Reanna sighed, playing with her bracelet and shrugged at the other blonde, "Just family stuff, I guess." She admitted, she felt somewhat more connected to Rikki than the other two girls but she didn't know a hundred percent why yet. She glanced at Rikki, "This morning, my mom and dad decided to give me a useless intervention."

"About what?" Rikki frowned, it really made no sense.

Reanna grinned at her slightly, "They found out, that for quite a while now I've been sneaking out the house at night."

Rikki raised a shocked eyebrow, "You did it more often that yesterday?" She should have known when she saw Reanna accept her midnight swim offer in a fast manner.

Reanna let out a small chuckle of amusement and sadness, "Yeah," She nodded, "Since I was 12."

Rikki studied Reanna's face, knowing there was more to it, "What else though, they said something to really upset you didn't they?"

Reanna nodded with pursed lips, "Yup," She confirmed, "My parents decided that today of all days they wanted to care about my life, they told me that I shouldn't be hanging around you, Cleo and Emma." She snorted, "Basically I told them that they're never home and they don't even know me enough to actually comment on who I hang around with, only David does."

"David? Isn't that you're older brother?" Rikki remembered Reanna saying something about a brother but the one thing she felt angry about was that Reanna's parents were trying to force her out of having friends when they clearly thought she should have some in the first place.

Reanna nodded, still playing with her bracelet, "David's pretty much taken care of me since I was 10," She shrugged, trying not to look bothered, "I mean, my dad was always working and my mom was always planning something that didn't involve the family. I'm at home alone most of the time until David finishes work now, my parents are the reason I had to stop making friends in the first place, because every 6 months I had to lose them to go to another country for a stupid job." Reanna ranted, while Rikki listened instantly feeling more connected since it seemed that both blondes have a history of moving all the time except Rikki has the money worries and Reanna has the parents, who want to move all the time. "It's just, for a long time I feel like I have people that care about me, you know?" She turned to Rikki with tears filling her eyes, "I don't want to lose that and David's being really supportive of me having you guys as friends and I don't want my parents to break their promise in staying here for good this time because then I'll lose the sisters that I made."

Rikki smiled slightly, "I'm like your sister?" She questioned, feeling warm inside. She's never had a sister before, she was an only child even before her mom left her and dad.

Reanna sniffed slightly while wiping the tears away, she chuckled, "Of course you are Rikki," She told her, "Think about it, the moment we grew tails together we became sisters. You, me, Cleo and Emma." She cleared her throat and looked around, starting to feel thirsty but also hungry since she stormed out of the house. She turned to Rikki, "Do you wanna go to the juice-net?" She wondered, "My treat."

Rikki nodded with a smile, "Sure, you feel better?"

Reanna let out a breath, actually feeling a lot lighter than before. She just needed to rant everything out to someone, "Yeah," She nodded with a slightly embarrassed smile that Rikki had to hear her, "Let's go." She chuckled and each of them walked in the direction of the Juice-Net Café.

~ 8 ~

Reanna and Rikki sat side by side in one of the booths inside the Juice-Net Café, Reanna sat on the inside while Rikki sat on the outside. The two of them were just randomly chatting about how great the swimming is, even setting up for the two of them to go for a swim later.

The two blondes looked up when they each felt a tap on their shoulders, standing there was Lewis holding his fishing cap. Lewis grinned sheepishly, "Rikki, Reanna can I sit?" He asked, a little timidly as if hoping not to get punched.

Rikki rolled her eyes annoyed, "I certainly hope so," She retorted, "Just not with us."

Reanna absently covered her mouth but mouthed to Rikki when she moved her hand slightly, 'Be nice, please'. Lewis ignored Rikki and sat opposite the two girls, determined to get his answers.

"I know we've had our differences," Lewis admitted straight off but looked up when one of the waitresses brought over a coke which was meant for him, he smiled up at the waitress as she started to leave, "Thanks." He nodded to her before turning his attention back to Rikki and Reanna. "I wanna know what's wrong with Cleo?"

Reanna frowned, "What do you mean?" Cleo was fine when they left her with Emma, still whinier than ever but fine.

Rikki crossed her arms over the table while throwing aside the magazine they were looking at, "What makes you think there's anything wrong?"

"Well, I asked her if she going to Miriam's party like a hundred times," He started, "And, every time she changes her mind."

Reanna sighed, looking at Lewis and shrugged, "We haven't seen Cleo lately, maybe something keeps coming up, which keeps her changing her mind." She was hoping that the last thing Cleo texted was a 'No' to the party, the last thing everyone needed right now was Cleo growing a tail in the middle of a pool party.

Rikki smiled sarcastically and pointed a finger at him, "Maybe, she doesn't like you." She suggested, just wanting the guy to leave her and Reanna alone. "Did you think about that?"

"Yes, actually." Lewis responded with a dull nod, it had come across him several times today in fact. Suddenly he grinned looking between Reanna and Rikki, "But then I thought, if she hangs around with you two, then her standards must be pretty low." He bounced up and down slightly, happy that Cleo does still like him.

"Wow." Was all Reanna could say to that.

Rikki gritted her teeth, not liking that comment at all, "Goodbye, Lewis." Her fingers tapped against the surface of the booth table.

"Will you tell me what's wrong or not?" Lewis pleaded.

Reanna snorted, "After what you just said to us about being low standards for Cleo, no way. Find out on your own." She countered, not liking this guy at all at the moment

Lewis wasn't backing down, "Come on," He begged slightly, "I know there is."

Rikki looked at him annoyed, her fingers still tapping away at the table, "We're not even speaking to her at the moment," Her right hand started to form in a tight fist, "We just want to be alone right now." She told him no noticing the drink glass of coke in front of her heat up.

Reanna looked down at the drink as Rikki began to make a fist and gaped when she saw the liquid heating up, "Rikki!" She exclaimed, making the girl in question look at her. Reanna simply pointed at the drink along with Lewis.

"What the-" Lewis looked at the glass in confused as the coke seemed to steam, he tried picking up the glass but couldn't hold it because it was too hot. "Oww, it's hot." He looked between Rikki and Reanna in confusion. "Is this someone's idea of a joke?"

Rikki and Reanna looked at each other, then at Rikki's closing fist. Reanna turned to Lewis, "Sorry Lewis, we need to go. Good luck with Cleo." She budged Rikki out of her seat as she got out of her own. Reanna grabbed Rikki's arm and pulled her along with her as they walked across the beach, "That was your power." Reanna told Rikki, excitedly.

"I can heat water." Rikki smiled, before turning to Reanna, "We should test it out properly."

Reanna nodded, "There's probably some small pools of water around some of the rocks, lets go there." Rikki nodded and each of them walked down the beach until they came up to a small rock area, where there was a small pool there.

Rikki put her hand over the small pool and it instantly started to bubble, closing her fist more the water started to bubble even further which meant the heat was turning up. Rikki nodded, standing up, "We should go see Emma." She suggested, feeling the adrenaline pumping through her body at the part where she had finally found her power like the others did.

Reanna nodded, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." She took out her mobile and texted Emma to meet them by the place they had picked her up on the zodiac.

~ 8 ~

Rikki and Reanna stood beside each other, leaning against the railing as they waited for Emma.

Not even 10 minutes later Emma came walking down the steps, smiling, "I'm glad you called," She told the two other blondes, everything they had said before they left her house was absolutely true. She has amazing powers and a tail that allows her to swim in the ocean whenever and wherever she wanted, she was able to swim in the sea like it was her home. "I'm sorry I was talking about all that negative stuff before, I'm not usually like that. It's just that I-" She was cut off by a smiling Rikki.

"Em," Rikki smiled, glancing at Reanna, "It's cool," She waved off the apology.

Reanna grinned, "Rikki has something to show you." She told the taller blonde, turning around to walk towards the beach with Rikki next to her. Emma jogged up to them, trying to keep up with their fast walking, the two girls grinned away as if waiting to show a big surprise.

~ 8 ~

As soon as Emma, Reanna and Rikki got to the beach they went straight to the same place they went to yesterday to test out their theory. The three of them were now laying side by side, with Emma in the middle in their mermaid forms, each lying against the same rock they were hiding behind before with Cleo and Lewis.

"Okay, I'm officially curious," Emma finally spoke up, wanting to know what the girls wanted to tell her but she couldn't help but feel excited since they were too which was plain obvious. "What did you want to show me?" None of them realised Lewis walked behind them, ready to fish again just like yesterday.

Lewis frowned confused when he saw the tops of the three girl's heads, "Is that you guys?" He called out, startling all three mermaids slightly, causing them to lean down slightly making sure he didn't see their body only their faces. "Are you naked again?" Noticing each of them ducking.

"Umm," Rikki started to say, before looking down at each of their tails with Emma and Reanna, "We're having a bit of a girl talk Lewis." She decided to say, glancing back at him.

"Yes," Lewis began, looking uncomfortable, "But, are you naked?" He questioned again, he wanted to fish in his spot.

"Go, Lewis!" Reanna tried to say forcefully, turning her head round to him as best as she could like the other two.

"No," Lewis said stubbornly, "I'm here to fish. Look I'm having withdrawals, I need the relaxation." He protested, "If anyone's going, it's you guys."

"Don't push it Lewis." Rikki told him in a hard voice, just wanting him to go away. He had seemed to be everywhere lately when they wanted to be alone and it was getting annoying.

Emma shook her head, confused, "Yeah," She called out, "Shouldn't you be following Cleo around?" She questioned, that's what Rikki and Reanna had told her.

Lewis shook his head "No way, I'm totally over it. Trust me." Pretending he doesn't care right now, but also still confused as to what was happening to her lately, "I don't know what's going on with Cleo lately, it like she can never make up her mind." His phone beeped from his pocket signally that he had a new message. He pulled out the device and looked at the message, which was from Cleo again. Saying that she was indeed going to the party and no take-backs. "See what I mean!" He exclaimed, looking up to the girls, "It's Cleo, she's going to the party - again. I give up."

Rikki, Emma and Reanna suddenly exchange panicked looks, just knowing something was going to happen to Cleo. "Lewis!" Reanna called, turning back round to him, "You have to do us a favour," She begged, "Make sure Cleo doesn't go to that party on her own, and call her back please!"

"No," Lewis shook his head, done with the conversation, "I'm here to fish." He said defiantly.

"Lewis!" Rikki called out this time, "This is important," She stressed, "She could be in trouble." Knowing that he seemed to have a small crush Cleo like Cleo did for him, maybe that would work to their advantage to get him to go to her.

Lewis pulled the phone up to his ear after dialing Cleo's number. He started to talk, "I am not some lackey, I am not some old purpose servant, do you really think you can tell me what to do and I'll jump?" He retorted, before hearing Cleo's voicemail. "And her phone's off."

"She could be in big trouble Lewis!" Rikki shouted at him, "You like her don't you?" She countered, knowing that would do it.

"Well," Lewis stumped, rubbing the edge of his fishing rob against him head trying to think of an answer that won't seem ridiculous, "In a friendship kind of way." He told them.

Reanna raised an expecting eyebrow at him, "Well?"

Lewis's body slumped as he sighed in defeat before grabbing his fishing gear from the floor again. He turned around and walked back up the beach, towards Miriam's party knowing she would be there by now. Behind him, he didn't see the three mermaids move towards land and start to dry off as Rikki experimented using her power to dry off their tails. It hurt slightly but was much faster than it would have taken if they had just laid out in the sun.

~ 8 ~

Rikki, Emma and Reanna had ran all the way to Miriam's party and just as they rushed through the back gate, each of them were met with the sight where Cleo was in the pool (as a mermaid) with Lewis holding her arm as if to pull her out. Each blonde had stopped in shock for a moment, instantly knowing that Lewis knew their secret now and they noticed whole backyard was empty.

Reanna shook her head, coming out of her shock first, "Where is everyone?" She asked Lewis, quickly knowing they didn't have much time.

"Um, they're inside!" He told her, before seeing all three blondes run towards the back door area.

Rikki, Emma and Reanna came up to the back door as they saw everyone mingling inside. Emma turned to the door handle and used her powers to freeze the door shut. Rikki turned to Reanna, "Rea, they'll need a distraction so they don't come out anytime soon." Nodding her head towards the drinks on the counters. Emma looked interested while Reanna smirked, knowing where this was going. She turned her right hand in the familiar circular motion towards the drinks, almost instantly all the drinks started to over flow with slime making the girls scream and the guys look confused. The slime started to expand and move everywhere across counters and flooring.

Emma smiled at Reanna, "Now, that was cool." Seeing the slime start to make everyone's feet stick to the ground.

Reanna nodded, before turning to them, "We need to get Cleo out of here, it won't hold them for long." Emma and Rikki both sprinted back to the pool area with her, and stopped when they saw Lewis struggle to get Cleo out of the pool itself.

Lewis turned to them when he noticed they had come back, "Can you guys give me a hand," He pleaded, "She weighs a ton."

Emma cringed, "We can't," She admitted.

Rikki looked back at Emma and Reanna for a moment, "If we get wet, we'll grow tails too."

"I don't think you want that right now, Lewis." Reanna told him, hoping Lewis will be strong enough to lift Cleo out of the pool himself.

"T-The three of you?" Lewis stuttered, shocked. He looked back at Cleo, "All of you?" She nodded, still holding onto Lewis's arms. He glanced back at the three blondes, "Seriously?" He shook his head, no was not the time for this. He used all his strength to pull Cleo out of the pool within minutes. "Should have gone to the gym." He couldn't help but comment after feeling drained just getting her out of the pool, there was no way he was gonna be able to carry her.

Cleo's tail smacked into the pavement when she rolled onto her back. "What are we going to do?" She asked helplessly, but to no one in particular.

Rikki came to the side of Cleo but glanced at Lewis, "Step back, Lewis." She ordered and he immediately did what she said, but made sure he could see what was going on. Emma and Reanna stood on guard ready in case anyone came over. Rikki bent over Cleo's tail and held out her hand, within seconds the tail started to dry off as Rikki's fist began to close tighter.

"Ow, that stings." Cleo complained when she started to feel the full effect of Rikki's power to dry her tail. Only a moment after, the tail disappeared giving Cleo her legs back.

"There you go," Rikki began, grinning at Cleo, "Steam dried."

Cleo smiled back, "You found your power."

Lewis crawled over to Cleo's side, still looking in awe with what he had just seen. "Guys, what is going on?"

Emma and Reanna ran back to them, "Later Lewis!" Emma told him, helping Cleo up by lifting her from behind; putting her hands under Cleo's arm pits to help her up. Cleo got up and each of them started to sprint out of the backyard, ready to never go to another pool party again.

Reanna noticed that Rikki wasn't with them so she doubled back, "Rikki, come on." She called to her but still ran back into the backyard just about to see Rikki raise her hand again and use her powers on the pool.

Reanna let out a chuckle when the pool water started to steam up, Rikki turned to her and shrugged, "I never like pool parties anyway." The two of them smiles at each other before leaving to find the others.

~ 8 ~

The four mermaids and Lewis jogged on beside the beach as they started to slow up, feeling like they were at a safe enough distance.

Lewis glanced to the side slightly when he noticed Byron about to jog past with a surf board, "Hey, Byron!" He called, also getting the attention from the girls, not just Byron.

"Hey, guys." Bryon nodded at them, coming up to a stop in front of them. His face covered is sunscreen above his nose, both ready and determined to go in the water today.

Emma looked at him confused, "Why aren't you at the party?" She asked, the whole point of the party was for Bryon because he won the award.

"Huh?" He raised a bewildered eyebrow, walking closer to them.

Reanna smirked, "Miriam threw you a party," She looked at him up and down, "You don't even know who she is do you?" She chuckled.

Bryon frowned, shaking his head, "She's the blonde one, right?" He shrugged, "Parties really aren't my thing." He waved at them before turning back to run towards the water, "See you guys!" He called back.

Reanna grinned, looking back at the girls, "I told you guys, Miriam just threw it for herself. It had nothing to do with Byron, it was just a way to get people to go to her pool party." She knew it all along.

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile, "Fine, you win on that occasion," She tilted her head in Bryon's direction, "Nice board." She complimented, looking at the surf board before turning around to continue her way back to the beach where they were going to tell Lewis everything.

Cleo looked dreamy as she turned around to follow, "Nice pecks."

Reanna grinned, wanting to join in, "Nice tan." Before turning around, walking along with Emma and Cleo.

Rikki nodded, "Nice attitude." She turned around to follow the other girls. Lewis just looked between the four girls and Bryon before following them again, not willing to even glimpse at the female mind.

~ 8 ~

Rikki, Emma and Reanna sat on one large rock formation while Lewis and Cleo sat on the opposite one, they had just spent the last hour telling Lewis about everything that's happened to them.

Rikki finally turned to Lewis with a deadly expression, "Probably goes without saying," She began, "But the minute you tell, we maim you." She promised.

Lewis looked like at her like she was crazy, "I'm not that stupid," He shook his head at her, "If anybody found out, you'd end up as science experiments." He would never endanger any of them, something like this was too important. He realised that this was why they had all been acting strange lately, also when he came to fish he noticed they were hiding their bodies from him which made him automatically assume that they were in their mermaid forms.

Emma sighed from the side, "I quit the swim team today." She told them, looking between the girls. She had done it just before she went to meet up with Rikki and Reanna to go to the beach.

"Aww, Emma." Cleo exclaimed in sympathy, "I know how much that means to you."

"But, still-" Emma shrugged, "What can I do?" There was no way she would be able to stay on the team, especially when she couldn't swim in public anymore.

Reanna looked at Emma with a semi-understanding expression, "But look at the big picture, Em." Emma turned to her including everyone else. Reanna gestured the sea, "You get the chance to explore the sea, going how deep you want or even how far you want. That's something a normal swimmer can't do." Putting in all the pluses. Emma smiled at her, liking the description Reanna gave.

"This whole thing is just out of control," Cleo complained, still not liking the mermaid idea like the others were, "It's just too weird."

Lewis grinned holding up his hand, "Let me get this straight." Wanting to confirm about the powers part of the transformation. He pointed to Emma first, "You freeze things," Then pointing to Cleo beside him, "You explode things," He turned to Reanna, "You turn things into sticky jello," and finally towards Rikki, "And, you boil things." Each of the girls smiled, although Cleo's was more of a grimace at the reminder, "And you all grow tails. It's just too bizarre!" He exclaimed, feeling like his head was going to explode under all the new information he had just learned in the last hour alone.

Reanna nodded, "It's very weird, but I love it." She had an excited look in her eye. "Although it has its drawbacks, I see it as a gift." She glanced at Rikki who nodded along with her, Emma smiled slightly as well but Cleo remained the same.

"It's –It's" Cleo started to say but she honestly didn't know what to say, "I don't have a word for it." She shook her head.

Rikki stepped up, "I do, four of them," She announced, "Totally, absolute, amazingly, awesome." The three blonde wore identical happy looks while Lewis looked giddy. To the side Cleo looked less than pleased as she slumped her chin onto her hand.


	7. Catch of the Day - Part 1

**CLOTHING IS UNDER MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT, THE TITLE IT – 'reanna catch of the day 1'**

**Thankfully my head feels so much better, yey!**

**H20 Just Add Water | Mermaid Magic | Catch of the Day – Part 1**

Reanna fell out of her bed with a thump, she let out a small groan as she rolled herself onto her back, then heard a familiar snigger come out of nowhere, but really it sounded like it came from the other end of her bedroom. Reanna sat up, wincing as she felt her hip already starting to bruise, thanks to the fall and when she saw David standing in the corner with his hand covering his mouth as if he was trying to hide his smile, she narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance. "David," She growled.

David smirked at his sisters annoyance, he really did love to do this to her and pushing her off the bed was one of the things he does to her. Unfortunately, Reanna told him to never use the water again because apparently it makes her fall in the bathroom all the time although he felt like she was lying to him for some reason, "Calm down, little sis," He chirped, "If you carry on like that, someone will think we have a dog in the house, especially with your growls."

Reanna rolled her eyes and flopped back on to the floor, "What do you want?" She grumbled, curling back into her covers just wanting to go back to sleep.

"Wellll-" He drawled, a small smile placed on his face as he leaned his back against Reanna's desk, but when he saw what his sister was doing he started to let a small chuckle leave his lips, "I was thinking, that I wanted to give you a surprise since I was about to go off to work, but I see you don't want it after all." He teased.

Reanna suddenly frowned in confusion, work? Doesn't David work from 7am today? She flew the covers of her bed off her upper body and looked up at her grinning brother, "Work? What time is it?" She asked, she was praying that she hadn't slept in because she was supposed to meet Emma and Rikki by the beach at 6am, ready from a morning swim. She didn't even realise the part where David said he had a surprise for her.

David now looked confused, wondering what the time had to do with his surprise. He knew she was going to love it, but it was like she didn't even hear it, "Uh," He began, then looked to his watch, "It's 6:35."

Reanna's eyes widen, "Shoot!" She exclaimed in a loud voice, trying to get out of her blankets quickly, she was late!

David watched in amusement when he saw his sister trip on the blankets and fall with a large thud onto the ground. "What's the rush?" He questioned, looks like he'll have to tell her the surprise later; since Reanna looked like she was late for something.

Reanna got up, cringing at the slightly pain in her body because of the amount of falls she's had this morning alone. She quickly ran to her cupboards and grabbed the clothing she wanted to wear today, "I was supposed to meet Rikki and Emma at 6," She explained, "Sorry, and can we do this tonight?" She asked, hoping David wasn't too disappointed.

David nodded, he was a little bummed that his sister was going again. He had noticed that she seemed to have gone out every day and the only time he saw her was before bed and in the morning. "Sure, I'll tell you later." He told her, just as she ran into the bathroom and he turned around walking out of the room, leaving her to get ready.

Reanna sighed from the bathroom, she had detected some sadness in her brother's voice. She knew she had been out quite a lot lately but she loved being a mermaid, so whenever she could, she would go for a swim with one of the girls. Well, except Cleo anyway, they still haven't been able to get her in the water. If Cleo could just try out swimming in the sea, she would know that she was okay.

After washing herself as much as she could without turning into a fish, Reanna put on a pair of light blue skinny jeans that had a couple of rips on the legs, her top was a blueberry blue tank top with a couple of buttons in the middle of it and the jacket she had opted to wear was the same jacket that she wore when she first met the girls; her military style short-sleeve jacket. On her left wrist was the four-stranded bead bracelet from her grandmother and around her neck was a small leafed necklace, for shoes she had decided to wear her black and white sneakers. Last night she had straightened her hair before she went to bed, so all she had to do this morning was ring a hairbrush threw it; to get rid of the bedtime knots that had accumulated during the night.

With her clothing out of the way Reanna grabbed her blue-patterned bag from her desk and quickly stuffed her phone and wallet in. Making sure everything she needed was inside she ran down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar, knowing that she'll be hungry sooner rather than later. Reanna noticed David sitting at the table, "Hey," She quickly said, giving him a hug from behind, "I'll be back later," She promised, giving him a kiss on the cheek before running out of the door as a fast speed but making sure she closed the door behind her. "Have a good time at work!" She called just as the door closed behind her.

~ 8 ~

Reanna ran all the way over to the boat deck, leaving her belongings in their family's boat. Yes, she had found it with her brother's help a couple of days ago, also she was sure that David wouldn't be using the boat for now. As soon as she placed her bag under one of the seats, Reanna dived into the sea just after making sure no one was watching.

Reanna was sure that Rikki and Emma had already gone into the water without her. On the way to the boat decks she had quickly listened to all the messages in her voice mail, one of them was from Rikki; she and Emma were going to be near Mako today in case she had wanted to join them after all. The two blondes had assumed that Reanna had been held up by her parents, especially after what Reanna had told Rikki the other day which in turn got relayed to Emma.

Within seconds Reanna's body morphed into a mermaid, she glanced at her tail with a smile before going super speed out of the marina, weaving throughout the different reefs and sea-life.

It had only taken ten minutes to spot the other two blonde mermaids, both of them were swimming around the multi-coloured reefs, each of them doing different ways to use their tails. Reanna smirked to herself, as she hid behind one of the natural formed rocks using her hands on them to keep her body down, Rikki and Emma wouldn't be able to hear her from where she was so her plan worked out well.

Reanna moved away from the rock, her tail propelling her forwards at a normal speed towards the two blonde's tails as her hands were together at the front of her, using them to direct herself in that particular direction.

Just as Reanna was a few centimetres away she grabbed each of the mermaid's tails from behind. Both Rikki and Emma made a startled jump in the water, their skin vibrating in horror before they turned around to see Reanna there behind them. They hearts were still beating fast as they each let out a sigh of relief, seeing as it was Reanna who had pulled their tails and not something else. Behind them was a very amused Reanna waving at them coyly with a teasing grin planted on her face

Reanna pointed upwards to the surface before using her large fin to guide her upwards with her hands directing her body once again.

Reanna, Rikki and Emma all popped up at the surface at the same time but as soon as Reanna did, she let lose her laugh, "You- You should have seen your faces." She gasped, holding her flat stomach in need of air but making sure she didn't sink back under water.

Rikki rolled her eyes with a small smile, "We were just startled." She protested, she would never admit that the trick had ticked a little fear into her since she did know what it could have been before she was it was Reanna.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, we weren't scared at all." She had to say it had frightened her for a moment. They loved the ocean, but they never really know what's in it and if anything would actually hurt them.

Reanna started to quieten down her laugh and raised an eyebrow at them suggestively, "I never said anything about being scared." 'It was confirmed', Reanna thought quietly.

Rikki shook her head, using her arms to make sure she didn't go back under the water, "Why didn't you meet us at the beach?" She wondered but changed the subject affectively. They had waited for 20 minutes at the meeting place, but Reanna never showed up. It was Emma that had suggested that they would send a text to Reanna, let her where they were going to be before actually going into the water.

Reanna groaned, remembering her embarrassing bed stunt this morning, "The alarm clock never woke me up," She started to explain, "David woke me up by throwing me off the bed this time and when he told he the time I got up in a rush." She tried to shake off the disappointed tone David had used this morning before he left her bedroom.

"He threw you off the bed?" Emma repeated shocked. How could a sibling do that? She'd never do that to Elliot.

Reanna shook her head with a smile, "It's just something we've done to each other since we were kids," She told them, "I would do the same to him but with an ice bucket." Suddenly the thought came to her, "I am so lucky I told David to quit throwing a bucket of water over me in the mornings now, ever since the tail first appeared it would be too much of a shock for him to find out his little sister grows a magical tail."

"Good idea," Rikki nodded, approving of Reanna's decision of making sure her brother didn't throw the bucket of water over her anymore. She then glancing between the two other mermaids, getting a good idea in mind, "So, who wants to see how long they can hold their breath for?" She wondered, they had never tried that yet, or at least actually testing it out with time.

Reanna nodded along with Emma, "I'm in." Both of them said together. Rikki, Emma and Reanna went under water to start their timer, before wanting to head over to the Juice-Net Café soon so they can try and find Cleo and Lewis so they could walk to school together.

~ 8 ~

Reanna, Rikki and Emma sat around one of the outside Juice-Net Café tables, each of them drinking a mango and pineapple smoothie as Lewis came over to them with one of his own. "You won't believe it," Emma bragged to him just as he was just sitting down in one of the non-occupied chairs, "We timed ourselves and guess how long we can hold our breath for?"

"15 minutes." Reanna answered with a huge grin, giving Emma and Rikki a high five as they copied her.

"Impressive," Lewis nodded, honestly amazed.

Rikki nodded and leaned back in her chair, "Yeah, it is pretty cool." They had tried out the test twice while they were in the water. The first time; they had actually lasted about 12 minutes but the second time came to just over the 15 minute mark.

"We could probably stay down for longer though, if we really tried." Emma commented, knowing that they could easily beat their record. But she was sure she'd last longer underwater than the other two blondes, since all her life has been about swimming.

Rikki turned to Emma with a daring look, "You're on." She challenged but then turned to Reanna who sat the other side of her, "What about you Rea?"

Reanna paused for a second, they had never called her Rea before. "Did you just call me Rea?" She questioned a little shocked, she liked it though. Only her brother had ever called her that in her whole life.

Rikki frowned but nodded anyway with Emma, "Yeah," Emma said, "We've designated 'Rea' as your official nickname, mostly because your name is really long; but your one of us now Rea."

Rikki nodded with Emma, "Yeah, besides you're our friend. Friends get cool nicknames." She nudged Reanna's shoulder with a grin. "Well," She thought about it, "A name that has a nickname in it anyway. Only Emma has a nickname capability along with you, me and Cleo don't." She shrugged, not bothered that her name can't have a nickname from 'Rikki'.

Reanna felt a warm sensation filling her, she was officially their friend and she had a nickname. "Okay," She nodded before grinning evilly, "Then I predict that 'I' will be the winner of that contest." She declared, before leaning back in her seat.

Emma raised a playful eyebrow, "You think you can beat me?" She looked between the other two blondes with question. Although, after seeing Reanna swim and the fact Rikki had told her that Reanna beat her before; Emma was a little skeptical when it came to beating Reanna at the race.

Rikki turned to Emma, "Bring it on." She told the taller mermaid.

Reanna crossed her arms, actually forgetting that Lewis was sitting, there watching the entire show, "Just because you've spent your whole life swimming Emma, doesn't mean you'll always be faster." She teased, smiling as the other girls did too, each of their veins filling with excitement.

Lewis leaned forward, placing his arms on the table as he looked between the three natural blondes in front of him, "You guys must be jumping out of your skins about this stuff." He couldn't help but comment with an excited grin himself, he had noticed the way each of them were acting but the part that made him excited was the fact that they were actual mermaids. They were proving the fact that mermaids, were in fact real. The three mermaids were acting like they've known each other for years which was completely impossible anyway because Reanna and Rikki were new to the coast. Lewis had also seen how shocked Reanna was when they called her their friend, which made him automatically assume that she's never had that many; or any in the past.

"Yeah," Emma nodded with a pleased look, but then remembered about Cleo not being so happy about the recent transformation like they were, "Well, three of us are." She told him just as Lewis's head turned to the side. The three girls did the same and saw what he was looking at, it was Cleo coming over to them.

Lewis smiled, "Cleo!" He exclaimed, wanting to break the news to Cleo hoping she would be ecstatic about it. It had been plainly obvious to him about Cleo's fear of going in the water was the thing stopping her from going in the ocean to join the girls with their experiments and ocean exploring. "Guess what?" He went on as Cleo was just about to sit down with him and the girls, "These three can hold their breath for 15 minutes." He tapped on the table, not realising how loud he was actually speaking.

"Lewis!" Rikki, Emma and Reanna hissed at him, letting him know that he needed to keep his voice down about that stuff, especially when they were out in a public place.

Cleo sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs, "What's going on?" She asked, confused as to what they were talking about.

Emma had a hopeful look on her face, wanting to see some kind of smile from Cleo when she told her, "We've been you-know, swimming." But Cleo merely nodded, not at all interested in it.

"It is the best thing," Rikki spoke up, an awe smile place on her lips, "It is out of this world."

Reanna nodded, hoping to get a good reaction from the brunette, "Cleo, come on," She slightly pleaded, "It's amazing, please you have to try it. You'll love it." She promised, Reanna was sure that once Cleo got the hang of it, she would love it – maybe more than them.

"That's great," Cleo put on a fake smile before trying to direct the subject to something else. All three mermaids looked visibly deflated when they saw this, "So has anyone been able to finish that calculus homework?" Cleo questioned, looking between all four of them but noticed only Lewis had nodded with a pleasing smile. "Question seven is a nightmare." She told them, she had been working on her homework last night.

Emma leaned forward, "We missed you this morning," She gave a look of question to Cleo, knowing that they had sent a text to her just like with Reanna this morning. "Why weren't you answering your phone?" They had left a voicemail on her machine, not knowing whether Cleo would listen to it or not.

Cleo ignored her and kept on with her homework questions, "And that project on Geography, that's due Thursday." From beside her, Lewis had figured out that Cleo was trying to avoid the whole mermaid deal. "We really need to get together on that one."

Rikki sighed, leaning her elbows on the table, "Listen, Cleo," She spoke up towards the brunette, "Whatever's happened to us is incredible, you've got to come out with us." Gesturing Reanna and Emma beside her, "It's amazing."

"I'm not doing it ok!" Cleo finally turned to her, speaking with a hard tone. She wasn't going in the water, and she never would. They was no need to and she didn't want to be this 'mermaid'. They might like it, but she won't. "I didn't ask for any of this to happen to us. So stop bugging me about it okay?" She put an underline of begging in her tone but also frustration by how many times she's heard that the water was great to swim in, especially with the tails in the sea. With that she got up from the table and walked away, not wanting to be around any of them right now.

Reanna sighed heavily, "We need a plan," She declared with a nod to herself, making the other three look at her in confusion. Reanna shrugged, "What? Cleo's afraid of the water but now being a mermaid will help her to overcome it. She just can't see it, but I can." She explained, leaning back in her chair. "If she could just go in their once, she'll see how amazing it is and want to go again."

Rikki pursed her lips in thought, before nodding to Reanna, "She's right." She told Emma, getting the idea Reanna was getting but shrugged, not really having a plan on how to make that happen. "It would just be best if it happened sooner, rather than later."

**Note: So, this is short 'Part 1' but I'm hoping 'Part 2/3' will be longer. Sorry I didn't update this a couple of days ago, my head seems to be having a lot of headaches since school started.**

**Review, Fav and Follow…**


	8. Catch of the Day - Part 2

**H20 Just Add Water | Mermaid Magic | Catch of the day – Part 2**

Reanna, Rikki and Emma walked out of science class with their bags over their shoulders and upon coming out each of them saw Lewis standing there, trying to act cool but each blonde knew that their plan hadn't gone well. The girls had suggested after Cleo left this morning that Lewis try and talk to Cleo when he passed her locker, those two had a much bigger connection right now than the four girls did altogether with the mermaid secret.

Rikki took one look at Lewis's face and commented, "She bummed out." She said in more of a statement, rather than a question.

Lewis felt caught out, "Nah, she's just taking a little time to-" He tried to lie but looked up to see three disbelieving looks thrown towards him; he sighed, in defeat, "Yeah," He nodded, letting them know properly, that their plan didn't work at all, "Bummed out." He confirmed.

Reanna sighed beside them, but looked up suddenly when each of the girls saw Cleo standing in the middle of the outside stairway; Cleo stood there looking slightly awkwardly – silently letting them know that she wanted to talk to them. Lewis turned around with a frown, wondering what they were looking at but suddenly realised when he turned around to see what it was. Lewis turned to the three mermaids, knowing that they probably wouldn't be able to get Cleo any further into the water if he couldn't do it, "Uh," He began, "I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk about it." Guessing that Cleo would still be in the same mood as earlier when she left him in the hallway.

Emma shook her head, "Forget it Lewis," They weren't going to back down easily.

Reanna nodded with her blonde friend, "Emma's right," She stated, "It's our problem anyway, we'll deal with it." She started walking to the stairs where Cleo was, Emma and Rikki followed close behind her.

Cleo moved to the side of the middle part of the stairs, seeing the three familiar blondes coming up to her – obviously wanting to talk once again, although she made the silent note saying that it was ok to talk to her rather than making Lewis do it.

"Cleo," Emma spoke up, leaning against the railing beside her brunette friend while Rikki and Reanna stood next to the two. "About this whole…mermaid business." She shifted hesitantly feeling slightly uncomfortable, not wanting Cleo to go all defensive, similar to how she did it to them this morning.

Cleo sighed, "There's more in life, then seeing how long you can hold your breath under water," She protested, not finding that particular information more important than other things that were going on around here. "And, frolicking with dolphins."

Rikki raised her hand, pretending to be hurt but also a smart ass, "I don't frolic - I glide." She bragged, gliding was a more proper term anyway.

"Whatever-" Cleo waved it off, it didn't make much difference anyway. "It's not important and I don't want to talk about it." She insisted. The most pressing matter on her mind at the current moment was the little turtles that Byron had talked to her about, the fact that there were fisherman catching the poor little things – either by accident or on purpose, she didn't know.

"How can you say that?" Emma exclaimed, a little shocked but not too bad, because this was how Cleo always was.

"Cleo," Reanna chuckled slightly, but the small laugh held a tint of disbelief inside it, "What's happened to us is amazing." She claimed, shifting her shoulder bag on her shoulder slightly to make it fit more comfortably, "Any girl would love to be what we are." Reanna loved it, apart from the obvious fact that she had to stay away from water quite a lot – or at least caution herself, overall she treasured the gift despite certain downfalls.

"Well," Cleo stunted, wondering what else to say – trying to think of something that was more important than the fishy discovery. "What about the turtles?" She reminded herself, they were more important than a stupid tail.

The three blondes looked confused at both the change of subject, but also why Cleo was talking about turtles, "Turtles?" Emma was the first one to question.

"Apparently," Cello drawled, "A sea turtle got caught in a fishing net this morning." She turned to Rikki with a hard look, "That's important!" Narrowing her eyes at the three girls individually but mostly to Rikki and Reanna who had bragged most about how amazing this tail was.

Rikki shook her head, a sarcastic smile planted on her face, "I don't believe this, you're such a hypocrite" She noted, seeing how narrow-minded Cleo was about that certain situation.

"Why?" Cleo questioned, looking confused but also defensive.

"Rikki!" Reanna hissed, turning to the other blonde.

Rikki turned to her for a second, "No, Rea." She countered while she shook her head, "She should get her facts right first." Reanna sighed before Rikki turned back to Cleo, "Cleo, your dad's a fisherman," She spoke, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "His nets are the ones trapping the turtles."

Cleo immediately shook her head, not willing to believe Rikki of all people over her own father, "That's not true!" She defended, looking between Emma and Reanna who both held solemn looks on their faces, "My dad would never do that!"

"Really?" Rikki questioned, raising her eyebrows as if waiting for a come-back. But it never came, as Cleo bit her lip for a moment before heading off down the stairs without another word. All Cleo knew was that she needed to have a chat with her dad, making sure to prove the other three mermaids wrong about her dad being the one catching the turtles in his nets.

Reanna sighed beside Rikki, turning to her, "That was a little harsh." She noted, but the other blonde just gave her look that clearly said 'She needed to hear it', it was true though. They weren't a hundred percent sure that it was Cleo's father though – they had only seen Cleo's dad's boat speed off towards the no-go zone, but never actually confirmed it.

~ 8 ~

Rikki, Reanna and Emma speeded in circles as they swam in the sea – each of them trying to see who was the fastest out of all of them. They halted, smiling widely at each other as they stopped after a minute.

Reanna looked up towards the surface and immediately her eyes widen as she patted both Emma and Rikki's shoulders from beside her. Both blondes frowned at her until they looked at what Reanna was pointing at, above them was a fishing net attached to Cleo's father's boat – but the fishing net was one of those one that had very small holes, the kind of ones that were banned a long time ago – making it now illegal to use in the fishing industry of anywhere around the coast. The one thing that stood out to all three blondes was the fact that a large turtle was stuck in the middle of it, the netting was trapping it in so there was no chance of escape.

The three mermaids glanced at each other for a moment and held out their hands together in an identical formation before moving their tails to glide themselves forwards towards the net. They were going to set that turtle free.

Rikki swam up to the surface, going to grab the small knife that one of the boat crew had left on the side of the boat – needing it to rip apart the net to actually get the turtle out safely. Reanna and Emma started to try and free the poor creature as they waited for their fellow mermaid to arrive and cut the net. Rikki swam over to them, getting in between Reanna and Emma as they held the net so it was easier to cut it. Rikki made a large incision in the blue wrapping before swimming back up to surface, replacing the knife to where it should be and going back down to the other girls. By that time Emma and Reanna had successfully maneuvered the poor turtle out of the net, leaving it to swim away freely.

Reanna, Rikki and Emma stayed where they were for a moment, just watching the turtle with identical grins before Rikki nodded her head to the side – indicating that they should probably leave now. Reanna and Emma nodded before following Rikki in starting to propel themselves forwards towards another direction, but making sure to stay away from the boat.

**Note: Okay, I know you'll hate me for stopping this here but the reason I am is to do with clothing link. It's a little annoying to have two clothing links for one chapter and really I should have put this in the first part to begin with. Anyway, I hope you like it. This is by far the shortest chapter for this story so far.**

**Review, fav, follow ect…**


	9. Catch of the Day - Part 3

**Clothing on Polyvore profile like always, it's under – 'reanna catch of the day 3'**

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Catch of the Day – Part 3**

"_Local fisherman today have been confronted with a possible menace from the deep,"_ The reporter on the news said, everyone in the Juice Net Café was looking at the large TV screen attached to the ceiling. Reanna, Emma and Rikki sat round one of the circular tables near the juice bar and computer section, _"Commercial fisherman have reported the incident that may involve a rouge shark-," _The camera moved to the different fisherman around the dock. Although the three mermaids sighed, it wasn't a rouge shark – it was them.

Watching the report was cut off for the three blondes as Cleo came into the café with a bright smile on her face, "Hey," She greeted, sitting down next to them, "What's going on?" She asked.

Bryon leaned forwards, just as Emma was about to speak, "Hey, Cleo," He exclaimed, getting Cleo to turn to him confused, "You're dad's on TV." He told her, Cleo frowned and turned her head towards the large screen that everyone had been watching.

Mr. Sertori popped up on the screen as Cleo turned her head around, "_I've fished these waters for a long time and there's only one thing that causes damage like this,_" He paused, his voice was serious, "_A huge rouge shark_." The three mermaids beside Cleo sighed once again but in nervous anticipation, knowing that they would have to tell Cleo exactly what they saw. There were a hundred percent sure that it was her father's boat that had cause so many turtles their lives, but it was also the one that had held that poor large turtle captive until they were able to free it with the blade Rikki stole from the boat.

Cleo frowned concerned, "Poor dad." She commented, looking up at the screen in sadness for her own father, for being in that current situation.

Rikki cringed, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news but turned to Cleo anyway, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Cleo-" She paused, making sure to lower her voice, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation, "But, your dad didn't catch a shark; it was a turtle."

Cleo looked to Reanna as if she was waiting to see if this is a joke but Reanna shook her head with a sympathetic frown, "I'm sorry Cleo, Rikki had to get a knife from the boat deck without getting seen … and cut the net while me and Emma held it. It was the only way to get the turtle out of the net." She explained, glancing around to make sure no one was trying to eavesdrop. Reanna was wearing a small black skirt that hugged her thighs, on the waist there was a light brown belt with a unique design on it. Her tank top was slightly flowing as it was covered in bright pinks, purples and yellows while her shoes were the same black and white sneakers she opted to wear most days. On her left wrist was her special bracelet and her hair was naturally curled while some of it was pinned behind her upper head.

Reanna had gone out of the door this morning without seeing her brother, he wasn't home last night - before she went to bed or this morning when she woke up. Usually he would have thrown her off the bed as a joke, or even throw some of her pillows at her face to wake her up but there was nothing. She hoped that when she went home today he would be there – also the fact that him not being home so often could be her won cause because she was out almost all day.

"No way," Cleo denied, shaking her head but deep down she knew that they wouldn't play some kind of joke on this, especially when Reanna and Emma were taking Rikki's side. It could only mean that they were telling the truth. "My dad wouldn't catch a turtle." She looked up at Emma this time, her one last chance to see if they were joking or not.

"It's true Cleo," Emma spoke, seeing her best friend glance at her with slight desperation as she didn't want the situation to be true, "I'm sorry." She apologised looking sympathetic.

Cleo's shoulders deflated in defeat; how was she supposed to be against her own father because of this incident? He forwardly lied to her last night and it made her unbearably stupid to have fallen for the lies.

~ 8 ~

"He denied everything," Cleo explained as she numbly walked over to one of the booth seats, the three blondes following her tail (no pun intended). "It's really awful." She sat on one side of the booth table with Reanna while Emma and Rikki sat opposite them. "I mean," She shrugged, "What can I say?" She asked rhetorically, "I know your lying dad because my mermaid friends saw you fishing next to the nesting beach."

Reanna had a thoughtful look before grinning slightly at her own idea, "Maybe you could say the sea gave you a secret." All three of them looked at her with bewilderment, Reanna rolled her eyes, "You know, from the saying?" She questioned but still got the confused looks. Reanna shook her head with a small groan, "The saying people say, 'Mysteries of the sea, sending a whisper to those who care.'"

Rikki thought about it for a second, "That would be a good excuse for the future," She admitted, giving Reanna a small nod and smile before turning to Cleo, "He was using illegal nets too."

"It's true." Emma put in while Reanna just nodded, feeling really sorry for Cleo at that moment. "They didn't have those code things in either."

A thought popped into Reanna's head, "Hold on," She butted in, making the three girls turn to her as she sat back, "I don't think I remember seeing your dad on that boat Cleo. Maybe he was on another one - you said something about him owning more than one boat didn't you? When we first met?"

Cleo frowned before nodding slowly, "Yeah, but I'm sure he would have said so if he were changing boats for the week." She shrugged, "I could probably ask him, although he probably thinks I hate him right now." She lowered her head in uselessness. She didn't want to think of her dad as a criminal, but what Reanna was saying might be true. Her father did own 3 boats – he could have been on one of the other two during the time the turtles were captured.

Rikki shook her head, "I don't even remember seeing him either, Cleo." She spoke up, remembering the two encounters they had with Cleo's dad's boat. "Rea might be right on that one."

~ 8 ~

Reanna, Rikki and Emma walked side by side as they strolled down one of the fishing decks, just wanting to see how bad their situation was in reality. It was bad, there were more than 50 different fishermen in the area; all excited to catch that 'shark'.

Rikki looked more annoyed than the other two blondes, "Great!" She said a bit loudly, while Reanna and Emma just listened to her from either side of her, "Every fisherman on this side of the planet is getting psyched to catch that stupid shark-"

Reanna was about to say something but a man with shaggy brown hair and plain baggy clothing turned around to them as he stopped sharpening his very large fish hook and held it in his right hand tightly. "Shark?" He made each blonde jump slightly on the inside, they immediately felt uncomfortable in his presence. "Don't you girls worry – if it's still out there - its sushi!" His face morphed into a creepy grin that would have made him look like a psychopath, the large sharpened hook was next to his face – the sun bounced off it making it look a little shiny at the pointed end.

Reanna, Rikki and Emma turned away from him slowly; their faces blank with discomfort before carrying on with their walk. All three of them wanting to get away from that man as quickly as they could.

Emma blinked, "We're a circus," She realised, suddenly feeling like a freak for once in her life. "They'll be searching everywhere."

Reanna crossed her arms over her chest, shuddering at the memory of the hungry look that was placed on the man's face, "He creeped me out – I don't think I ever want to be near him again." She admitted.

Rikki grinned, looking between her fellow mermaids, "You two wanna take a swim?" She asked, eagerly.

Emma shook her head with a humorous grin, "No way." She stated, looking around at the surrounding fisherman and sea, "It's way too dangerous with these guys out there." She sighed seeing the upset looks on her companions faces - although she was deeply disappointed too at the restriction, "Let's face it – till this thing blows over, we're grounded."

Reanna chuckled a little as she nodded her head – trying to make the others feel better at the disappointed news, "It's a good plan for now," She agreed, not willing to risk getting captured and made into sushi by that shaggy haired man who looked like he needed a good bath and a haircut. "Besides, I'd rather not be turned into a meal or a circus freak." Rikki and Emma let out small laughs to go with hers as they continued down the path that led towards the Juice-Net Cafe.

~ 8 ~

Reanna walked through her front door, sighing – already get the missing feeling for not being able to go for her evening swim with Emma and Rikki like they seemed to everyday lately. The door was already unlocked so that meant that either her parents were home or David was, personally she would rather David.

"David?" She called out as she wanted to talk to him, her voice echoed throughout the house. "Mum! Dad!" She prayed silently in her head that they weren't home – ever since her earlier confession about how terrible they had been – parent wise, they seemed to have kept a great distance from her and David – more than usual.

"In here, honey!" Reanna heard her mother call from the kitchen. She closed her eyes and let out an internal groan as her head tilted back in exasperation – it was unusual for her parents to be home at this time of the day so something must be happening. She hanged her blue-patterned bag on one of the coat hangers in the hallway before slowly going into the kitchen area. Sitting at the table was David, her mother and her father. It looked like they had been waiting for her. Her mother turned to her with a small smile, "Sit down, sweetie."

Reanna frowned, the memory of their previous family conversation at that table including a fight about who she was friends with popped into her head, "What's happening?" She questioned, being both curious and cautious.

"We've been thinking – your mother and I," Reanna's father spoke as his daughter sat on the seat she would use for family dinners - if they had any more of them at least. They hadn't had one in a while because someone is either busy doing what they wanted or at work – this statement points to the parents of the two children sitting at the table. Reanna blinked at his statement, 'this can't be good' she silently thought in her head.

Her father cleared her throat gaining both Reanna and David's attention, "We were wondering what you were doing tomorrow; the both of you." He looked between both his two kids.

David raised his eyebrows, wondering where this conversation was going. He secretly glanced at his little sister to see she was as equally confused as he was, "Umm, I think I have the day off," David told them slowly, he frowned, "Why?"

His mother beamed at him before looking at her youngest daughter, "Reanna, dear. What about you?" She asked, "Are you busy tomorrow?"

Reanna looked at her brother, wondering if he knew where this was leading too but he just shook his head at her for an answer. "I don't think I have anything planned with the girls." She began, leaning back in her chair – as if waiting for the end result of her statement, "I don't get what this is about though."

"You were right Reanna." Her father confided, bringing his hands together and laying them against the table as he leaned forwards a little in his chair.

Reanna nodded, her eyebrows going up slightly, "I usually am." She retorted bluntly, earning an amused snort from her older brother. She rolled her eyes before kicking him with her foot - hard. Successfully making him wince, screwing up his face in discomfort and pain.

Her father ignored the banter, "So me and your mother have decided to take the two of you out for a family day; tomorrow." Both Reanna and David's jaws practically dropped at the response, neither one of them made that assumption.

"Huh?" David murmured dumbly, wondering if he's washed his ears out lately and heard the wrong thing his father spoke of. The last time they had a proper family day was when Reanna was 11 years old and that was just looking at a local museum together which had successfully made both him and his sister bored out of their brains.

Their mother looked ecstatic, "Yep!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together like she were an excited child, "And we're going to the beach, swimming!"

Reanna suddenly looked painfully horrified all of a sudden, even though she tried to hide it from everyone. "What?" She demanded, her eyes were wide in panic. There was no way she was going to swim at a beach, it would be open season for her brother and parents to find out about the tail she now possessed. Swimming + Water = Tail!

Only David caught her expression and his brow furrowed in both concern and confusion at the look. He's never seen his little sister scared of water before, she's even been swimming with her friends – at least that's what she's been saying to him.

Reanna washed away the panicked feeling the best she could, "I can't go swimming." She told them, wincing internally when all her family members turned to her in either confusion of annoyance.

"You will go swimming." Her mother spoke up, looking irritated. They were going to have this family day at the beach and that was the end of it.

Reanna shook her head defiantly, pursing her lips, "No." She retorted with a hard tone, standing up from her seat – ignoring the cautious gaze she was getting from her brother, "I'm not swimming – that's the end of it." With that Reanna walked away from the table and rushed upstairs to her bedroom, getting the feeling she didn't want to talk to her brother anymore until later.

**Note: Hi, right I want to quickly say this now. **

**1 – I am making my own episode for this story between the episodes 'The Moon Spell' and 'The Denman Affair'. It might be moved but during this episode will consist of Reanna's birthday among other things!**

**2 – A couple of people have said about David being let on about the fishy secret and I was already planning for it HOWEVER right now I have no idea when he should find out. Does anyone have an ideas on when he could find out? Let me know and I'll put your name in the next note to whom I pick.**

**3 – Right now I'm really in the gears of writing movie stories, I was just feeling the need to update this story since I had no homework to do right now.**

**4 – I just wanted to make a huge thank you to whoever had either fav, followed and review this story so far. It's amazing – just like in my newest story 'Alive but not awake'.**

**5 – I'm hoping to get part 4 of this episode up in the next couple of days rather than 2 weeks later like this one.**

**Fav, Follow, Review!**


	10. Catch of the Day - Part 4

**Clothing on Polyvore link – 'reanna beach – family day'**

**There will be a lot of original content in this chapter! **

**Please check out my Captain America: The Winter Solider Fanfic! There's also a poll attached to this story.**

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Catch of the Day – Part 4**

Reanna felt a dent in her bed as someone sat on it. Last night she had curled herself up in her room, she kept thinking of a way to get out of the family day predicament; her mother and father had planned. She didn't even want to see her brother right now, she was sure he would ask about why he saw an alert run through her face yesterday. She already knew he had noticed it – so there was no denying it.

"Reanna," A male voice swarmed into her left ear as she laid on her side, her head buried within her pillow as she tried to ignore the bright sunlight coming through her curtains. "Get up, I want to talk to you." The male figure nudged her.

Reanna let a small groan pass her lips when her sleepy ears recognised the voice as her older brother, David. She kept her eyes shut when she rolled on her back, her left hand wiping her eyes to get rid of the sleep that had built up during the night. "What?" She grumbled, not willing to be nice until she was fully awake.

David narrowed his eyes at her, as if he was trying to figure something out, "Why don't you want to go swimming, at the beach?" He questioned, he had planned to ask her this morning rather than last night. She didn't seem to be in a talking mood after the family discussion.

Reanna sighed, she knew she had this coming so it wasn't much of a surprise, "I just don't want to." She shortly explained as she peeled off the covers from her warm body, sitting up and running a tired hand through her knotted hair.

"It's something." David said, wanting to know why Reanna was so against swimming when it was something she had always enjoyed – she would swim with him a lot but lately he hadn't heard a single request for them to go swimming together. "You, my little sister – would never turn down the chance to go swimming, even if it is with our parents." He then realised her recent activities, "You kept saying that you and your friends go swimming as well, so why don't you want to go now?"

Reanna suddenly felt irritated, "Maybe I just don't want to!" She snapped, making David blink slightly at her tone – it was rare for her to act like this. Reanna was always the calm and fun one of the family, except him of course. Reanna looked at his face and sighed, looking a little guilty, "Sorry," She apologised with a frown, she'd love to tell her brother the exact reason why - but she had made a promise with the girls that no one would be told. But Lewis knew though, come to think of it. Why couldn't she tell someone she trusted; Reanna trusted David with her life. "It's just that-" She began, trying to find an adequate excuse – one that her brother would understand or at least believe. She suddenly felt embarrassed at her own thoughts when she came up with one, "It's a woman thing." She slowly worded out – looking away from David, hoping that he would catch on. He already knew that she had already started her period when she was 12 but they never talked about it because he was simply a boy, and she was a girl. Reanna never felt comfortable talking to her mother about it so she had researched everything she needed online and got her particular items from the nearest drug store with her own money.

"Oh!" David exclaimed, looking slightly flustered at the confession – he really didn't expect that answer and it wasn't something he wanted to think about. "Ummm," He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Well, I guess that's an appropriate reason." Reanna made a small inner victory cheer within her head, "You'll still need to come though, and we might even play a two-some volleyball game if you're lucky." He grinned, that was one of the sports Reanna loved, even when she was a little girl.

Reanna looked at him with a teasing smirk, "I'll beat you." She countered, already feeling up to going – as long as she goes no-where near the water.

David rolled his eyes playfully as he stood from where he sat on Reanna's bed, "Sure you will, little sis." He turned around to head out the door, leaving Reanna sitting on her bed leaning against the headboard.

Reanna banged her head back onto the headboard. She winced at the impact before slowly getting off her bed with a sigh. This would be the first time she went to the beach without the girls with her, they always kept an eye on each other and whenever one of them got splashed with water they either had a small towel with them to wipe the droplets off or Rikki would quickly use her powers without being seen.

Reanna grabbed the clothing she wanted to wear today and padded towards her connecting bathroom. She washed herself in the bath last night before she went to bed, it would have been the best time anyway as it takes about half an hour to get in and out of the bath. Rikki's probably got the best power in that sense.

Reanna put on a pair of her swimming shorts over the top of a navy blue bikini – it was rare to see her without swimming shorts as it always made her feel less naked, if she just had a bikini on or a one-piece suit – it just made her feel too bare to go into the crowd. Reanna's never had any issues with her body, it was just the fact that having her body hidden more made her feel more comfortable. Over her bikini bra there was a loose tank top that had the 'Coca-Cola' logo on it; it was something that she had gotten a while back when they were in Ireland – luckily it still fit her but it was still loose against her skin. On her feet were her regular black and white sneakers; they had always lasted her a long time and she had always kept at least two pairs in her closet in case the others broke. When they were both too tattered to walk in anymore, she would go clothes/shoe shopping. She wasn't a clothing fanatic but she did like to look nice when she walked around town. Reanna's hair was hanging over her shoulder in her common four-stranded braid while her wrist held her grandmothers bracelet – the one that she never took off if she could help it.

As she did the finishing touches on her braid she walked back into her room to grab her phone and brought it with her as she went downstairs.

When she arrived in the living room there was a picnic basket and swimming towels laying on the living room table. Reanna let out a sigh, hoping that her mother and father would take the bait about her being on her period. She honestly felt more embarrassed when Rikki shouted to Lewis that they were naked, back when they were trying to get rid of him.

Her father came down the stairway, looking like he's ready to go to the beach. "Ready to have some fun, Reanna!" He said gleefully.

Reanna made a sarcastic smile to her father's back as he turned away from her, "Ecstatic!" She commented. She sighed in dismay as she flopped onto the sofa, placing her phone next to her. This felt like it'll be a long day.

~ 8 ~

As soon as the Masen's had arrived to the beach, they laid out the picnic blankets and placed the food on them. Reanna sat in one of the corners, as far from the sea water as possible – unfortunately they were within 9-12 meters of the sea water which made an unsettled feeling grow in her stomach.

Reanna grabbed her blue-patterned bag from over her shoulder and brought out one of the books she had on her bedroom shelves. David turned back to her, "You sure you can't swim?" He asked her, looking a little dejected since this was the first time they had been swimming together for months.

Reanna frowned sympathetically, "Sorry," Shaking her head and looking beyond guilty when he nodded his head and walked into the water. Reanna sighed with sadness as she watched her family in the water, she'd never be able to do that again – the thought came to her. Unless David knew that she turned into a fish on the contact of water then there was no way they were able to swim together anymore, even play with water pistols in the backyard. The part that made her a little nervous was her lie, he'd never take that again – that was the only true thing she could come up with that would be sensible. Reanna realised that she hadn't actually spent much time with David lately, it's either him being at work all day or she's with the girls all day – they were drifting apart because of her secret but also because of their very different lives.

A couple of hours later Reanna and her family had eaten the food that was in the basket, Reanna had kept a secret straw in her bag for her bottle of water. David had thought this was strange since she had never done that before – when he really thought about it, there seemed to be a lot of things going different with Reanna lately – ever since she met those girls. It was great that she was making friends, but at the same time he wants to be selfish and say that he wants to spend time with her rather than her going off to someplace in town with other people her age. He missed their sibling times – that's why he had gotten the surprise for her, but it was also a great thing for him if she accepts it. He would have to remind himself to ask her later.

After the food was eaten; Reanna's mother and father had gone back in the sea to swim while David and Reanna made their way to the volleyball net. Reanna had made sure to check that her brother was dry enough to touch the ball – if he made the ball wet from himself then the water would fly onto her, she wouldn't have enough time to get in the water fast enough to dry it off before a tail sprouted from her legs.

Reanna had won the game of two on two twice while David had only won once; it was just the two of them playing and that was just the way they like it. Reanna was about to start off another game when a yelling male voice sounded, "Reanna!" The male voice called. It wasn't David because he looked as confused as she did, but he looked in the direction behind her. "Reanna!" the voice called again, there was an underline of panic when Reanna turned around to the direction her brother was looking at.

Reanna frowned when she saw Lewis running towards her, fishing gear in his hand and his body was sweating really bad; it was as if he had been running for at least 5 mintues non-stop for someone who doesn't do enough running. When he came to a stop next to her, he gasped for air.

"Lewis?" Reanna looked confused, looking back at her brother who seemed to be waiting for him to go. "What is it?" She questioned, wondering why he had come to her in a hurry.

Lewis breathed heavily, trying to gain back his breath as he took no notice to Reanna's brother who stood only metres away, "Cleo!" He gasped, finally gaining enough air to talk properly so she could understand him.

Reanna's eyes widen, "What about her?" She asked as if she was sensing something bad had happened.

"She's-" He began, "In the water." He still held the fishing gear to his body, his body was flushed with heat from all the running he did.

"Now?" Reanna was the one to look panicked, she forgot her brother was probably listening as they spoke, "She can't go now – it isn't safe." She lowered her voice instantly.

Lewis nodded frantically, "I know, I couldn't stop her – she following her dad's boat to the no-go zone. She went in there about 5 minutes ago, down at the docks."

Reanna nodded as she glanced at her confused brother, a plan already forming in her head, "Alright," She looked at Lewis again as he seemed to be awaiting for an order or suggestion, "Go find Emma and Rikki, tell them where Cleo headed. I'll go there now." She told him, "They'll be at Emma's house at the moment, they were catching up on homework." Lewis nodded again before taking off in a sprint once again, towards the direction of Emma's house.

Reanna turned around to her brother, "Ummm," She started before throwing him the ball, "Sorry, I have to go." She told him before running off in the direction of one of the decks that boats could dock at; to easily get to the beach. It would be easier for her to dive in rather than run into the sea of waves – besides her brother would definitely notice something was wrong since she was 'on her period'. Reanna never realised that her brother had followed her as she dived into the water from the deck without stopping.

David scrunched up his face in both thought and confusion, where the hell was she going? Why did that kid 'Lewis' come over to his little sister in an alarmed mode – you could see it in his eyes and the way he spoke clearly gave it out! When Lewis had told Reanna something about going in the water at that moment, her eyes had widened in panic as well – why was going in the water on this particular day supposed to be bad.

When Reanna took off at a running speed towards the small dock area close to the beach, David instinctively followed her but stopped short when he saw with his own two eyes; his little sister dived into the water. He waited for a couple minutes after he noticed hundreds of small bubbles come up to the surface just after she dived in but she never popped up again, it was like she disappeared into thin air. When he thought about it harder, everything that now seemed weird about her had all to do with the water – what was so special about the water? He asked himself

Reanna took off with her super-speed towards the fisherman's no go zone as her tail appeared, she propelled herself to the inner part of the sea, not willing to gamble that someone diving in the water would notice her. Lewis had said that Cleo was going after her father's boat; so all she needed to do was swim to the no fisherman go zone.

It only took her a couple of minutes to get to the boundary, she halted in her swimming when she saw a glisten of gold to the side of her. Reanna smiled when she saw a brunette mermaid gliding through the water like a pro, she instantly began to move towards her.

Reanna swam up to the side of Cleo and tapped her on the shoulder. Cleo immediately jumped and looked to the side with wide and startled eyes until she realised it was Reanna. Reanna pointed up to the surface as Cleo nodded to her, both mermaids used their tales to guide her up to the surface of the water but using their hands to direct themselves like it was a natural instinct.

Cleo made a gasp for air when she reached it but smiled at Reanna, "I did it!" She exclaimed, "I'm in the water. You were right, it feels amazing and I'm not even afraid of the water anymore." Her veins were filled with adrenaline it was unbelievable.

Reanna nodded, beaming as well until she remembered why she had jumped in the sea to begin with, "Cleo," She started, her smile starting to slip slightly as she took in some necessary air as she did, "We can't be out here right now." She told her friend.

Cleo put on a begging face, "Rea, please." She begged, "Their going to catch more turtles, I know it's not my dad doing it but we have to stop them hurting any more of them. I'll tell my dad when we save the turtles and the boat goes back to land."

Reanna used her hands to stay up on the surface before sighing, "Okay," She gave in, she didn't want the turtles to be harmed either. "But, when the turtles are safe, we go straight back to land."

Cleo rolled her eyes, "Yes mum." She grinned, when Reanna playfully smacked her on the shoulder before going back under and she followed.

The two of them swam for about 5 minutes before they came up to the boat, both mermaid had realised its illegal net were let out into the water – going the same way as they were. Cleo noticed a turtle swimming near the net and tapped Reanna's shoulder before pointing the poor thing out to her.

Reanna turned to her and nodded as they started to swim in that direction. Suddenly she went wide-eyed when she saw the net doubling back towards them. She frantically patted Cleo on the shoulder and pointed it out, Cleo realised to as they both tried to swim upwards – hoping to swim away from the net before it caught them.

Both Cleo and Reanna almost gasped even though the water prevented them from doing so when they felt something wrap around their tails, every time they moved they became more wrapped up in the netting. The two mermaids rocked back and forth in the water as they tried to get out of there, their powers wouldn't work for them either and there was no way to get out of these nets. After a few moments the two girls looked at each other, both feeling tints of fear before closing their eyes – trying desperately to preserve as much air as they could.

Reanna hoped in her gut that Emma and Rikki would arrive before they were fished out by those bastards, she prayed in her head as she kept her eyes closed, concentrating on keeping her air supply large enough and worrying about the Cleo who was next to her, doing the same thing she was. She and Cleo felt the sensation of being lifted a couple of minutes later by some kind of anchor.

~ 8 ~

Rikki and Emma propelled themselves at full speed as soon as their tails appeared when they hit water, Lewis had come to them in sweaty clothing saying that Cleo had jumped into the sea and Reanna followed only 5 minutes later to try and stop her. Both blondes couldn't help but feel that something had happened to their mermaid sisters.

The two of them stopped as they arrived to the boat, both of them looked at each other with fear when they noticed that not only Cleo was caught in a net but Reanna was too. Both of their eyes were closed as they floated in the water – tied up within the blue scratchy material.

The two blondes pushed their tails hard as they swam over to the two caught mermaids. When they got to them; Rikki tried to free Reanna while Emma did the same with Cleo. Both of them shook their heads when neither of them could get the two trapped best friends out of the net – at least while it was still moving up.

Emma swam away and went upwards so she was nearer to the surface but still far down where no one above could see her. When her gaze locked onto the net puller as she thrust out her flat palm towards it and within seconds the machine froze like one of her instant icy-pops. Emma grinned slightly when she realised it worked before heading back down again, helping to rip the net open to they could free Reanna and Cleo.

Rikki and Emma pushed away the netting from Reanna and Cleo's bodies quickly, neither of them knew how long they had been under water for so they couldn't just take their time – and when their eyes are closed, it didn't leave a settling feeling within their heads.

As the last of the netting was moved away; Rikki grabbed Reanna's underarms while Emma got Cleo's. They had to just use their tail to guide them up rather than using their hands to point them in a direction.

Cleo and Reanna's head broke the surface and each mermaid struggle for air that moment. Their eyes snapped open, now looking fully awake. "You two okay?" Emma asked, concerned as she and Rikki came up too.

"Yeah," Cleo grinned, nodding between the three blondes, "I did it, I panicked but I made myself protect the air I had and make it last."

Reanna nodded with a smile, "Good job, Cleo." She congratulated, "You did really well." She glancing between Rikki and Emma with thankful looks, "Thanks for coming just in time too, we didn't have much time left."

Rikki chuckled, waving it off, "Hey, that's what mermaid sisters are for right?"

"I didn't know you could actually hold your breath for so long," Cleo stated, using her arms to keep her on the surface, "But then I remember what you guys said yesterday and you know what?" She continued looking amazed, "I lost count at sixteen and a half minutes; that's between me and Reanna." Her chin was up proudly.

Rikki looked around suddenly, not wanting to get any of them in another situation like that again, "Later guys," She spoke over the other girls, "We need to get out of here." Reanna, Cleo and Emma nodded before heading back under the surface level with Rikki. Each of them used their super-speed to get back to their secret part of the beach where no one goes except Lewis.

~ 8 ~

Reanna had passed the beach on her way home, both her parents and David were gone. She knew she was going to get more than a simple scolding. When she reached the door of her house, her mind kept telling her to come back later – but the longer she stayed away, the worse it would get. She sighed, she was such a disappointment to her brother. When she left he would have had no one to be with other than their dreadful parents.

With a breath inhaled she opened the front door and walked in, she bit her lip as she tried to hear where everyone was. Reanna tried to walk in quietly, intending to walk up the stairs quickly until a throat cleared behind her.

Reanna closed her eyes, knowing that it was David and from the direction of the cough, he was sitting on the living room table – obviously he had been waiting for her to arrive back. She slowly turned around to see a stern yet angry and hurt look cross her brother's face, which rarely happens.

"Mum and dad are out," He narrowed his eyes at his little sister. He wanted answers and now. "So, where were you?" He demanded.

Reanna pursed her lips for a second before speaking, "I had to help a friend. She needed me." She told him truthfully.

"Into the water?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her, "Where you magically disappeared and I thought you had drowned." He started to get angrier. Reanna's eyes seemed to go from startled when he announced that he basically saw her dive into the water to the part when he thought she had drowned, her pupils widen at the information. She should have checked if anyone was following her when she dived into the ocean, she made her brother scared to death when she never appeared back on the surface – a large amount of guilt hit her full on. She gulped when she noticed him getting both angry and sad every minute, she could see it in his eyes; he was frightened for her. "Why does water make you act out weird?" He asked, his angry tone coming down slightly. "It begun when you went to that island, I do notice things you know." He told her, "The straws, the secret swimming accounts with your friends, diving into the water and never coming back up, the part where you say I can't specifically pour water over you in the mornings anymore and even making up a lie to stop everyone from making you swim in public."

Reanna gulped and shook her head, "I-I can't tell you, I'm sorry." She told him, she made a promise to keep it secret and she would do. Reanna put her bag down on one of the hallway hangers before running upstairs, going up to her bedroom and hoping her brother didn't follow her.

When Reanna got to her bedroom she heard footsteps behind her, David appeared in the doorway, "Please," He begged, the anger tone instantly gone and now filled with concern, "You can tell me, we tell each other everything."

Reanna shook her head sadly, "Not this, it's too big." She told him.

David looked at her for a moment before shaking his head, "If that the way you want it." He told her sadly before bringing a bottle of water from behind his back. "I'm sorry."

Reanna took a step back from him in both confusion and alarm when she saw it, her mouth dropped and a gasp filled the air when she felt the cold water from the water bottle thrown over her body. She looked up at her brother both startled and betrayed. There was no way she was able get out of this one, he was blocking her only exit to the bathroom and the bedroom door was now closed. Reanna felt the familiar tingle from the lower part of her legs as it morphed into her tail. Her hair was now down and damp including her body – it was the same as when she would dive into the water. Her body thumped to the ground, hitting her elbows once again.

David stumbled back in shock as his little sister's body changed right in front of him, "What the-" He garbled, his eyes were trying to take in the sight that Reanna had actually grown a tail right in front of him. That's what the big secret was all about. "How-" The words got caught up his throat.

Reanna's shoulder slumped in defeat, she had basically revealed the group secret to her brother – she should have known he would do that – he was really smart to begin with but he would have instantly become more than concerned in her behavior that she had shown the last couple of weeks. "I'm a mermaid." She shrugged her shoulders, still looking slightly betrayed that her brother had forced her to reveal not only her secret – but the girl's too.

David blinked, finally coming to his senses, "How?" He questioned, still gazing at the slimy golden tail and rubbing his eyes as if he thought he was having a hallucination.

Just as Reanna was about to speak up again, both siblings heard the front door close. Reanna looked at her closed door both on alert and alarmed. She turned to David wide-eyes, "Help me!" She begged as she pointed to her small towel closet, "Please." Her voice sounded like she was a small child again, she couldn't let her parents find out what she was – they'd probably sell her out, they weren't as loving as other parents would be.

David struck himself up when he heard the tone in his little sisters voice and dashed over to her closet and began taking out about 5 different clean, dry towels. He rushed back over to Reanna who took a couple of them and began rubbing her tail and body, working as fast as she could to make herself dry. David took two of them as copied her actions, even he knew people like their parents couldn't find out about something like this. Reanna was still his little sister, but with a tail to go with her when she touched water. He couldn't help but feel slightly excited about the fact, but also concerned that people would find out – especially scientists. His surprise to her might not even work anymore because of the tail now, that part saddened him slightly.

It took a couple of minutes but Reanna's body morphed back into its human form just as their mother and father walked through her bedroom door. Their mother frowned when she saw her two children on the floor, sitting around several towels, "What are you two doing?" She questioned with a hard tone, still not liking the fact that Reanna had to go and ruin it by running away and not swimming with them.

"We were-" Reanna began but stopped when she didn't know what to say.

David stepped in as he started to lift himself off the floor and helped Reanna up to her feet, "I spilt some water on her carpet," He lied, picking up the towels and throwing them into Reanna's laundry basket, "Reanna was just helping me clean up my mess."

Their parents accepted that and turned to Reanna, "We will discuss you manners on today; in the morning when you wake up, understood!" Her father spoke to her more sternly than David did earlier.

Reanna nodded, already knowing that was coming, "Okay, I'll be down then." Her father nodded and turned away, closing the door as his wife followed him. Reanna let out a breath of relief when they left but then remembered that her brother was in the room with her still.

Reanna looked up to see her brother now sitting on her desk chair, "What do you want to know?" She asked, her voice felt tired. She would be after the day she's had.

"Everything." David replied, leaning on his knees with his elbows, "How it happened is what's throwing me. This strange behaviour never started happening until you met those girls." He paused, "Are they …. Mermaids too?" He looked a little disbelieving that he had actually said that.

Reanna took a moment to think before nodding, she just hoped that the girls would come to trust him like they do with Lewis. "Yeah," She gave in, "Emma, Cleo, Rikki and me – we all became them at the same time, at the same place."

David furrowed his brow, "Mako?" He guessed. He had narrowed it down by the way she had been acting that morning when he poured water over her head and hearing a thump in the bathroom.

Reanna looked startled at his guess, she moved her body so her back was now leaning again the backboard of her bed. "How do you figure?" Her brother was a lot smarter than what she took him for.

He shrugged in response, "The morning after was when you started acting not-normal, besides hearing a large thump in your bathroom which was a couple of seconds from when you entered it seemed like a good assumption."

Reanna nodded, accepting that, "That was actually when I found out about the tail," She chuckled slightly, now finding it funny. David started to join in with her after a moment before silence was met in the room again.

David broke the silence, "I won't tell anyone," He promised, knowing that it would be one of the reasons she would have had to keep a kind of secret like that. He noticed that Reanna's shoulders seemed to have lost their remaining tension almost immediately, "Is there anything else I should know though?" He didn't know whether he wanted her to say yes or no.

Reanna suddenly grinned and jumped off her bed, "I think you'll like this part." She went to her sink and grabbed a glass from her bathroom cupboard, she had always kept one there in case she had a headache. She would have needed a glass to drink the water out of, to take it with the headache pill. She filled up the glass halfway up with water before going back into her bedroom, feeling David's curious gaze on her back. Reanna placed the glass on her desk table before sitting back on her bed, but this time just being on the edge so she was closer to the glass.

David watched as she held out her hand and twisted her wrist, making her hand follow in the movement. He glanced at the glass of water and his brain was shocked once again when he saw the water going up in a wiggle upwards towards the ceiling. He heard Reanna laugh slightly, it must have been from the look that was appearing on his face. "There's two more as well." She told him just as the water turned into a jelly-like substance. Straight after it seemed to solidify from inside the glass. David hesitantly grabbed the glass and turned it upside down, as if he were waiting for all the water to pour out but when he touched the water inside, it felt like a softer version of glass if that was even possible, "Wow!" He murmured, still amazed at the sight.

Reanna grinned, actually feeling happy that he liked it, she shrugged, "We all got different powers to come with our tails," She explained, it was better to tell him now rather than him finding out on his own, "You'll probably see them later on anyway."

After a moment David finally put down the glass and looked outside, it was dark meaning they should get to bed. "We should get some sleep, I think that's enough for tonight." Reanna glanced outside and nodded.

"Okay," She accepted, feeling the events of the day finally catch up with her. "Are you working tomorrow?"

David thought back to his mind version of a timetable, "No." He shook his head, "I'll probably catch up on some paper work that needs doing. It's due in a couple of days anyway." He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead, "Get some sleep, you're looking like you'll pass out at any moment." He chuckled before leaving the room and closing the door.

Reanna let out another sigh as she saw the door close, she got up and threw the glass in the bin before getting into her pyjama shorts and purple tank top. Just as she climbed into bed the ringtone from her phone went off, she grabbed it from her side table – David must have left it there for her when he came home earlier.

Looking at the screen, it was Emma calling. She answered, "Hey, Emma." She greeted as her head flopped onto the puffy pillow behind her head and her duvet covered below her collar bone. "What's up?"

"We're all going to the beach tomorrow to swim with Cleo this time, Lewis will be there too." Emma told her happily, all the blondes were beyond thankful and excited to know that Cleo wants to swim all the time now. Their mermaid bond finally felt complete.

Reanna nodded, even though Emma couldn't see her, "I'll meet you guys there," She paused for a moment, glancing at her door. "Hey, I need to tell you guys something when I get to the beach. It's important."

"Okay?" Emma spoke, but she seemed a little confused. "We'll see you there then." She hanged up before Reanna could. Reanna placed her phone back onto her side table as she locked it with a password.

Her bedroom was now dark and silent as she drifted into a peaceful sleep wondering what the girls would say about her brother now knowing.

~ 8 ~

**{Clothing link – 'reanna beach – catch of the day ending'}**

After the talk her parents gave her in the morning about her behaviour, she went back up to her bedroom to get dressed. The talk hadn't been that bad honestly, there wasn't even a grounding involved which was a shocker; but then again Reanna didn't think they cared too much like always.

Reanna put on a black bikini and a black and white pair of swimming shorts to go over it, over her bikini bra she put on a loose blue tank top to cover her stomach until she was actually ready to go swimming. Her hair was pinned back from her face with a couple of hair clips today as her hair was still wavy from yesterday's four-stranded braid. On her wrist was her usual bracelet and on her feet she decided to put on some sandals that made her outfit look brighter.

She said goodbye to David in his room before running out of the front door, clutching her blue-patterned bag – ready to tell the girls the fact that her brother now knows their fishy secret.

~ 8 ~

Reanna arrived at the beach as she saw the other three standing above something in the sand with Lewis, "Guys!" She called, running over to them as they smiled at her.

"Hey Rea," Each mermaid greeted, looking happy that she could make it.

Reanna grinned at them before seeing the turtle eggs, "Awww," She cooed, "I bet their going to be real stunners." Everyone chuckled. But Reanna's face turned serous, "I have to tell you guys something and it was completely not my fault in some way."

Emma frowned, concerned, "What is it?" She remembered that Reanna had told her that something needed to be said this morning.

Reanna took a deep breath before explaining, "My brother knows what we are."

Rikki blinked, "Huh?" Did she hear her right?

Reanna cringed for a second, "Last night he cornered me in my bedroom, he figured out that my sudden weirdness had come from not touching water so he threw a whole bottle's worth of water over my head until I sprouted a tail." She didn't hear any responses, "I know he won't tell anyone, he's promised that he wouldn't and I trust him with my life like Cleo does with Lewis." She spoke a little fast, but she was nervous on what they were going to say

Cleo sighed before shrugging, "You said you were close with your brother anyway," She began, "So, I trust you to know what he's up to and that he'll keep our secret." Rikki and Emma looked at each other briefly before nodding as well but it was a little hesitant on whether to go with it or not – even though they didn't really have a choice since they didn't have the ability to remove a memory from the human mind.

Reanna let out a relived breath she didn't even know she was holding. Lewis turned to Cleo, "You wanted to show me something?" He wondered, knowing it was something to do with swimming by the way they were all dressed.

"Yes, I do." Cleo grinned, looking between her blonde best friends, "Ready?" The three of them nodded, all of them growing the same identical excited looks on their faces. The four of them turned on their heels and ran towards the secret place where they were sure no one would go.

Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Reanna put down their bags and took off the clothing that wasn't part of their swimming uniform before running into the sea together, the water and sand being felt underneath their feet until they were deep enough to dive in.

As their legs morphed back into tails, each of them flipped their tale above the surface for Lewis to enjoy and for the next couple of hours the four mermaids enjoyed the sea together.

**Note: Wow, this came to over 6,800 words. I can't believe how long it got when I originally though it would come to about 3,000. Now, David does know about the fishy secret now – originally I wanted him to find out a little later but I just couldn't resist. I wanted him to figure it out rather than seeing her tail first off.**

**Fav, Follow, Review (Pretty Please with a Cherry on top!)**


	11. Party Girls - Part 1

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Party Girls – Part 1**

Reanna swam around Mako Island, her golden tail propelling her forwards at a slow pace as her eyes engorged at the beautiful sight of the ocean around her. Her body weaved in and out of the different coloured reefs; her direction going back towards the small fishing boat that was sitting far out from the magical island that gave her the magnificent tail she now possessed.

Another mermaid swam beside her; Emma. Their identical long blonde hair creating shimmers in the current as they moved, their heads popped up in interest at the small ringing noise of a cell phone. They smiled at each other before making their body's move upwards towards the surface.

Lewis on the surface, flipped open the small phone he had beside him; for hours he had researching anything he could on mermaids – whether it was truth or legend – he couldn't really tell. "Hello?" He spoke into the microphone, his mind coming away from the book in front of him for a moment. A female voice spoke on the other line, "Yeah, just a second." He nodded, before holding the phone over the edge of the boat but never dropping it in the water ; he knew the two girls underneath could hear him. "It's for you two."

Reanna and Emma broke the water's surface cleanly, each grabbing the side of the boat to keep their heads and upper body above water. Emma grabbed the cell phone from Lewis's hand and placed it against her ear, but careful not to get too much water on it that'll cause it to break. "Hey, Cleo." Knowing it was the brunette who had called them, Rikki had said she was going to be busy this morning which was why the ruder blonde never came swimming with them today.

You could hear a smile in Cleo's voice on the other line, "So, have you decided what time for the party tonight?" She asked, there was a small tapping on her end that sounded like metal being clinked against another piece of metal substance but Emma never took notice to it.

Emma glanced at Reanna, "I'm not having a party this year Cleo." She told the brunette mermaid. It was going to be her birthday sleepover, every year she had done one with the help of her mother organizing it – but because of the mermaid situation, it was safer to stay in, rather than risk getting exposed if one of them got wet.

Reanna frowned from beside the other blonde, "Party?"

"Emma!" Cleo screeched slightly on the other end in disbelief, "This is a tradition we're talking about." She protested, she always loved the sleepovers her blonde best friend put on every year.

Emma turned to Reanna for a moment, "My mom always throws a birthday sleepover every year for me but I cancelled it this year because I didn't want any one of us to risk getting wet." Reanna made an 'O' motion with her mouth, but something caught her attention – if there 'was' going to be a party – would she be invited?

Emma turned back to the cell phone conversation, "I know, Cleo. But-" She started, trying to find the right words, "-I just don't see myself having the party this year." She looked up to Lewis and Reanna, "Not with, uh, recent developments."

Lewis looked up from his book for a moment with an excited chuckle just thinking about the mermaid situation, it was truly fascinating. Reanna looked back at her own tail with a content smile as the large fin just touched the surface, when it started to float behind her.

"Aww," Cleo whined, another noise from the other end sounded, two metal instrument clashing together, "How about we talk about it more after my new job." She exclaimed excitedly.

Emma blinked, "Your new job?" Since when did Cleo get a new job?

"Yup, at the Marine Park. The Dolphin Tank."

"The dolphin tank!" Emma rushed out, panicked because the brunette would be surrounded by mountains of water.

Reanna grinned from beside the blonde when she heard Cleo talk about the job, "Oh," She quickly snatched the phone from her with an apologetic face, "Cleo!" She greeted the brunette, now holding the phone to her own ear while Emma and Lewis looked at her confused, "Did David give you everything?" Daniel had given her the surprise a couple of days ago, it was a job at the Marine Park – working with dolphins and doing separate things around the park. There were two student spaces left and both Cleo and Reanna got the jobs. Cleo was working now, but most of the time, Reanna and her had the same work schedule.

"Hi, Rea!" Cleo called back. "And, yep. He gave the stuff to me when I arrived, he's working with the other dolphin trainers right now. He said to tell you you're stuff's in your room when you get back from swimming."

"That's good." The blonde nodded even though Cleo couldn't see her, "Just be careful, make sure to keep a dry towel with you at all times."

Cleo sighed annoyed for the concern, but it was nice for someone to be nice like that. David seemed like a great guy too when she first met him, "I know, I'll be fine. We've both taken the necessary precautions. No need to worry." There was a sound of a door shutting through the phone, "Look, I have to go Rea. We can make it work." With that the brunette hung up.

Reanna closed the phone and placed it back in the boat. Emma turned to her, "What was all that about?" She questioned, confused. "Did you just cheer her on for this job, she could get wet!"

Reanna sighed, looking back to her fellow mermaid and semi-good friend, "Emma, I'm the one who told her about the job. We both have a job at the dolphin tank – my brother got it for me as a surprise before he even knew about the secret." She paused, "For me it's one of the things that'll bring me closer to my brother – we haven't been able to spend as much time together as we used to. As for Cleo, when we first met she told me she loved dolphins."

Emma shook her head, "You are both so stubborn." She was really worried about them though, what if they did get water on themselves and Reanna's brother wasn't there? They didn't have Rikki's power of getting rid of the tail within a minute before someone saw them.

Reanna nodded, a small smile on her face, "I've been told." She looked over to Lewis and his sea creature book, "Have you found anything, Lewis?" Gesturing the book on his lap.

"Is there anything useful?" Emma added, also interested and curious to see what he had found.

Lewis smiled between the two mermaids, "It's already told me you're a lot hotter than your average mermaids and they don't have cool water powers." He grinned as he turned to the next page. He was jumping for joy when he got to witness each of the girl use their powers, it was amazing to see what they could do.

"You know," Emma started, looking between the guy in the boat and her fellow mermaid, "There's only one place where we'll get answers to why were mermaids." Her head turned to the large island to the side of her, the two others following her sight.

Reanna nodded, "Mako Island." It made sense, it was where they had been changed into what they are now – it would be the most logical place to find anything relevant to their situation. "It would be the most logical place to look."

Lewis nodded quickly, as he close up his book, "Well, let me just pull in my line-" He was cut off by Emma.

She shook her head, "No, not you Lewis. This is for us," She turned to Reanna, "You coming?" She wondered, getting ready to dive back under the water.

Reanna quickly looked over to the clock on Lewis's cell phone and cringed, "Oh, I can't." She sighed, disappointed that she couldn't go exploring, "I need to be at work in an hour so I gotta leave." She turned back to Emma, "Have a good time though, call if you find anything." With a small wave of goodbye, her head went back under water, her tail now propelling her all the way home at a very fast speed that was easy to use now that she had been a mermaid for a while.

Back with Emma and Lewis, the other blonde mermaid looked a little unhappy that she was going to be on her own now, so without even waiting for Lewis to say anything else, she dived back under water – making her way to the Mako moon-pool where they transformed that night months ago.

~ 8 ~

Reanna walked into the dolphin food stocking room that she was meant to be working in today, she saw Cleo already standing there placing fish into a bucket filled with salt water. "Hey, Cleo." The blonde smiled, getting the brunette's attention for a second.

"Reanna," Cleo breathed a sigh of relief, she couldn't remember when her fellow mermaid was supposed to be starting. She was glad to have someone with her in case something happened. "I was just about to take these out, wanna help?" The buckets were for the dolphin show that was currently going on outside the room, the crowd was screaming in joy as the dolphins did tricks for their trainers.

Reanna nodded, grabbing one of the two full buckets with her glove covered hands, she was wearing the exact same protective clothing as Cleo was – their of them wanted to take the risk of getting wet and turning into a fish in front of the entire marine park.

The two mermaids walked out of the door and placed the buckets just beside the dry area on the pavement, they looked up as they watched the dolphins to various tricks for the delighted crowd.

David saw his little sister to the side with the fish and Cleo, he grinned happily as he walked over to her in his wet suit to get the fish for the dolphins. He, himself was currently one of the park's dolphin trainers – it was how he found out about the job for Reanna and her friend so quickly. "Hey, girls." He said, picking up the fish, "You okay?" He gave them a look, "With everything, nothing's happened has it?"

Reanna rolled her eyes, "We're fine," She noticed his body suit covered in water, "Just don't touch us and we'll still be okay." She and Cleo noticed him grab both bucket from in front of them, knowing that he'll be needing them now. "Now, go. Create a show." She waved her hand, causing him to walk away back to his station amused.

Cleo chuckled, "Sometimes I wish he was my older brother," She admitted, having a little sister was always a pain in the butt.

The blonde laughed at her statement, "He's a lot worse at home," They turned back to the door, ready to get more fish sorted, "You'll want to kill him when he pushes you off the bed every morning to wake you up."

Cleo cringed, not liking the idea of an older brother now, "Okay, you win. You can keep him." Both of them took one last look at the dolphins before heading back inside. As Reanna turned back to the door, she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her from the crowd with curiosity and interest.

~ 8 ~

Reanna and Cleo each grabbed a bucket to put the fish in and a pair of tongs, both of them carefully placed each fish they grabbed and put it in the bucket full of salt water that would keep the fish fresh until it was given to the dolphins.

They were going great until one of the fish slipped out of Reanna's pair of tong's splashing into the bucket of salt water. The blonde gasped as water droplets landed on hers and the brunette's skin.

Cleo and Reanna shared the same look of panic as the brunette rushed to the towel they left to the side, but much to their bad luck – the towel was soaking wet.

"Try this." A female voice came from behind them, making each mermaid turn to the incomer. A dry towel was thrown into each of their hands. The two of them immediately rubbed their skin dry, not looking up to the woman until they knew there was no water left on their skin.

When they did look up, each of them were greeted by an elderly woman with long blonde curly hair, wearing ocean blue clothing that brought out her eyes. She wore a secret smile on her face as she looked between the two girls. "Timed well, wouldn't you say?"

Cleo and Reanna shared a look before smiling nervously, "Uh, yeah." Cleo began looking thankful for the dry towel – maybe this would be harder than they thought, "Nearly got salt water in our eyes."

Reanna nodded, "It stings when it get in our eyes, thank you."

The woman nodded enthusiastically, "It does sting doesn't it," Meaning something else as her words were spoken, "But not when your actually under water." The two girls looked at her slightly alarmed, but played it cool while saying nothing. "Why is that I wonder?"

Cleo shook her head, getting weird vibes from the woman, "I don't know."

"Um, thanks for the towels but we should really get back to work." Reanna looked a little nervous to be around the woman now – she didn't know why, but if felt like the older woman held similar knowledge that they do for the water.

The woman looked at Reanna with a soft smile, "Lots of things are a mystery, still, you both have time to learn." She looked at them seriously, but her face still held the knowing smile, "Stay dry, that's the big lesson."

A door opening jolted the girl's attention away from the old woman as they turned to it, seeing their supervisor coming in to get them, "Reanna, Cleo." She waved her finger towards herself meaning that they should follow her.

Reanna looked back to the spot were the lady was standing and she was stumped to find no one there, both mermaids shared a look of both confusion and curiosity for the woman who made two meanings to her words.

**Note: It's been a while since I updated this story, over 3 weeks I think.**

**For a love interest – at the moment I'm stuck on Reanna being with an OC male character I'll bring in (not sure when yet) but when it comes to season 3 she'll be with Will like Bella would be. I'm not really sure about her being with Zane, at first I felt like it was a good idea but then it wouldn't really fit with my character. Zane and Rikki are good together, I'm not really wanting to remove that. But, if I do happed to change my mind – I'll let you know.**

**Fav, Follow and Review!**


	12. Party Girls - Part 2

**Clothing Notice – There was no link for the 'Party Girls – Part 1' it didn't need one.**

**This Chapter's clothing link – 'Partygirls1' (Find on Polyvore account attached to profile) and 'reanna sleepover'**

**H20 Just Add Water | Mermaid Magic | Party Girls – Part 2**

Reanna sat next to Cleo in the Juice-Net Café booth, while Emma and Rikki sat opposite them. As soon as Reanna and Cleo met up with the other two blondes, they had immediately spoken about the old women that had come to them while they were working – giving them each a dry towel to wipe the salty water off their skin. "She knows something." Cleo stated, you could see it in the elderly woman's eyes if you looked closely.

Rikki looked confused, "Knows what?" This wasn't good if it was about the fishy secret, no one could know about this – well, expect Reanna's brother and Lewis of course – even though she, herself, was slightly skeptical about the trust of those two boys.

"We don't know," Reanna shrugged her shoulders, they had looked for the woman after they had finished work as each of them walked out the park, but they couldn't see her at all, it was like the woman had just vanished into thin air. "But, she seemed to know it was dangerous for us to get water on ourselves." After work she had put on a new set of clothing on, now she wore a set of light blue jeans, a dark red no sleeve blouse and a pair of maroon red sneakers.

Emma did a double take, "You got water on yourselves?" Her inner worries were confirmed, "I knew it." Shaking her head in exasperation as the two working mermaid obviously don't get the dangers of the incidents that could occour.

"It was an accident, and it was only one drop." Cleo protested, it wasn't Reanna's fault that the fish tongs weren't able to hold that heavy fish for long – it's not like anything happened anyway – the woman saved them from changing in public. "We wiped it straight off."

Reanna nodded, along with Cleo, "Nothing happened, no one could've suspected anything." She glanced at Cleo, "Besides, we made sure to take precautions. Between my brother and the protective clothing we wore – we'll be fine."

"We can do this job." Cleo stated, helping Reanna with trying to convince the other two girls.

Emma looked between them, "We should have discussed this further." Reanna shook her head and sat back in her chair, she wasn't going to let Emma run her out of her dream job. It was important to her, besides, she wanted to spend more time with her brother now that her parents are barely home anymore – it started getting more frequent after her escaping moment back on the beach a couple of weeks ago.

"What would that prove?" The brunette countered, looking defiant, "You're just scared." Thinking about the party that was supposed to happen, Emma was letting her fear of getting wet in front of everyone rule her.

"No I'm not." The blonde denied, Reanna and Rikki just watched between the two as they 'word-battled' it out.

Cleo nodded, "Yeah, you are." She placed a daring look on her face as she continued, "Scared for us, and too scared to have your own party." Emma pulled herself back feeling a little defeated at the statement, her hand fiddling with the silver locket she found this morning at the moon pool. "Well, I'm not living like that anymore Emma. I'm not going to be scared of every drop of water I see."

Reanna shrugged, "Neither am I and I don't plan on losing this job either, my brother worked hard to get it for me – I'm not backing away just because I turn into a fish when I touch water." She had briefly looked around to make sure there was no one listening in on them as she mentioned the last part.

Rikki looked between the two fearless mermaids in front of her, "As crazy as it sounds," She started to smile, "I agree with them." She looked to see Reanna and Cleo smiling, happy that she was on their side. She put up a finger, "Just this once." Reanna rolled her eyes but still kept the smile on her face.

Cleo looked back at Emma who slumped in her seat, a little annoyed that Rikki wasn't backing her up on the situation at hand, but, Cleo was right though – she was scared about all the reasons that were said. She didn't want to have the party because of the possible water crises. "Wow," Cleo exclaimed, moving her hand over to the locket around Emma's neck with awe, "Where did you get that?" It looked beautiful.

Emma looked down and gently held the locket while her other hand held her phone, "The moon pool at Mako Island."

Reanna perked up, "Was that just after I left?" She wondered, it must have been since the fellow blonde hadn't been wearing it or showing it around before she swam away, needing to get to work before she was late.

"Yeah, I found it at the bottom of the moon pool," Emma nodded to her.

Cleo kept her gaze on it, silently wishing she had found it herself, "It's beautiful."

Emma locked gaze with her momentarily for a second, before flipping open her phone and typing in the familiar number of her mother's phone. It rung for only a second before the elder woman picked up on the other line, "Hi, mom." She felt a bubble of nervousness rushing through her. "I need you start texting the invitations."

"All the girls on the list?" Her mother asked, ecstatic that her daughter was going through with the party after all.

Emma nodded, "Yes, all the girls on the list," She looked up between the two other blondes at the table, "Plus Rikki and Reanna."

Rikki and Reanna smiled at each other, feeling included, but Rikki rolled her eyes slightly, not wanting anyone to see through her tough facade. They watched as Emma hang up the phone, looking relieved that the call was over and now it was time to prepare for the worst. "Cleo's right," She spoke up, nodding, "If I don't have this party, then it's like I'm not even putting up a fight."

Just then, interrupting their conversation – Zane Bennett strolls over to the table, looking as cocky as ever as he held a tray of four juices with a little straw popping out of the liquid. He looked between the four girls as he gently placed the tray of drinks in the middle of the table, trying to look sincere as he does so, "Four frozen juices."

Cleo immediately grinned, feeling thirsty for the first time since she woke up this morning – her hand grabbed one of the juices, not even contemplating what Zane might have done to them in his 'nice' manner.

Reanna looked at the juices with a raised eyebrow, looking between the dark brunette boy and the four suspicious looking glasses – her mind decided she wasn't even going to try them, not wanting to see what Zane had done to the original drink recipe.

Rikki seemed to feel the same as Reanna, looking between the two as well, "What about them?" She questioned Zane as he started walking back to the table where Miriam and Tiffany sat by themselves, having a conversation and glancing at girl's table every now and then.

Zane gave a small shrug, putting on a concerned face, "You looked thirsty." On the inside, he was laughing hard when he saw Cleo about to take a sip from one of the juices, however, a little disappointed that no one else was going for them. "Enjoy it."

Reanna cringed feeling dread sink in, looking to her brunette friend, "Cleo don't-" But it was too late, the girl in question had already taken a sip of the concoction.

Only a second after Cleo had taken a small sip, her throat gagged silently as her eyes eyed the drink distastefully.

Emma looked at Cleo sympathetically, "Prune juice?" She guessed, the four of them could hear Zane's loud laughter across the room that joined in with Miriam's girly chuckles.

Cleo nodded, shifting the drink far away from her – suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. Why did Zane have to do all those things to them?

Rikki turned to Zane with a sarcastic look and a thumb up, "Real mature Zane, real mature." She shook her head, resisting the urge to punch the guy in the nose.

Reanna sighed, "Well, I believe in karma," Turning to the girls with a shrug, "Maybe he'll get what's coming to him soon, hopefully sooner rather than later." The other three mermaids nodded, hoping for that to come true as well. She was about to say something else but a string of ringtones filled the air, making all their heads turn to the noises.

Not even a second later, Reanna's mobile rang from her bag. She frowned, dipping her hand into her bag and grabbing the device - she opened the screen to find a message from Emma's mother, telling her about the sleepover and all the details.

She let out a small smile and turned to Emma, "Thanks Em." Telling the blonde gratefully, her first sleepover – wow, she couldn't wait.

~ 8 ~

Reanna grabbed her purple and white zig-zag designed duffle bag out from the back of her bedroom cupboard. She was to be meeting the girls at Emma's place in a couple of hours to set up for the actual event, knowing they would have to take enough precautions in case anything was to happen (fishy wise) – which it hopefully won't.

She opened up the bag and threw in her white long-sleeved bedtime shirt that hugged her curves, a pair of basic checkered nighttime pants with a set of boot-styled slippers that would keep her feet toasty even in a winter morning. They were fluffy still, meaning they hadn't been worn too much yet, it wasn't her usual behaviour to wear slippers, but this was someone else's home – it would feel impolite considering she wasn't too much of a long-time friend like Cleo is.

It had been over 20 minutes as she tried to find a sleeping bag to take with her, she was sure she had one but maybe that was thrown out when they moved away from Ireland. Reanna sighed desperately, she needed to find something, she didn't want to take just a blanket and one of her pillows – she was sure that all the girls going were going to be having sleeping bags.

Suddenly, it was like the idea had popped into her head, out of nowhere. David still had his sleeping gear from his camping trip with a friend of his a couple of weeks ago, she was sure he wouldn't have gotten rid of it. So, leaving the nearly packed bag on her tidy bed, she walked out of her room to her brothers. He had already gotten home around the same time she did luckily, right now he was just catching up on some paperwork that needed to be done towards the job.

Her hand knocked against the wooden door that was located just a few metres away from her own, the noise echoing through the hallway. It only took a second before she heard a distant, 'Come in!' sound through to her ears. The blonde instantly went in, wanting to get over to Emma's place as soon as possible.

David sat at his desk table with sheets of paper in front of him that Reanna couldn't recognise, she didn't really look though – it wasn't her business to. "Hey," She gave him a beaming smile as she walked in, he gave her the same reaction in return, "Um, I was wondering if I could borrow your sleeping bag tonight?" She wondered, not beating around the bush, "Emma's having a party tonight, uh, a sleepover. I'm invited."

The brother raised a shocked eyebrow, "You, a sleepover?" His voice lacing with a little shock yet happiness.

Reanna nodded, pursing her lips as her cheeks slightly flush in embarrassment, knowing that he knew exactly why she needed a sleeping bag – she never went camping like he did, she was the stay at home type so she never needed one in the past. That would have to change now if sleepovers were going to become a regular things between the four mermaids.

"Uh, sure." David gave in, knowing that his sister needed to have this chance to try new things now that she has friends, good friends that were becoming like sisters to her. He was lucky to have her working close by him at the marine park though, it meant that they would see a lot more of each other, he could even keep an eye on her like a proper older brother would do. "It'll be in the basement, probably in the open boxes when I put them away last."

Reanna let out a breath of relief, she was right, he still had it. "Thank you." Telling him gratefully, giving him a big sibling hug, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly.

David rolled his eyes, but kept the smile on his face, patting her arm, silently telling her to let go of him – he really needed to get this work done before tomorrow. "Sure, sure. Go on fishy, you have a sleepover to get to, don't want to be late." His sister let go of him, slapping her hand against his arm while giving him a mock glare as she strolled out of the room, going on a hunt for her brother's sleeping bag.

~ 8 ~

Reanna climbed down the basement stairs, turning on the dim light bulb that hung from the room of the large box-crowded room. Her eyes scanned the placement before narrowing her gaze upon a set of boxes that had a dark blue material sticking out of the top. She instantly moved over to the area and brought the object out to a better light, as she dragged it out into the open, it unfolded and cascaded to the floor; letting her brother's sleeping bag reveal itself. It had a variation of dark blues included in the design, while a small sized pillow lay next to it, gray and spongy – it looked comfortable enough for tonight though.

The blonde let out a grin, excitement filling her veins as she finally acquired the final item she needed to leave the house for the sleepover. She had already left a note on the fridge to her parents saying that she would be out tonight, and her brother knew as well so there wasn't much else to do but put this sleeping bag with her overnight stuff.

Reanna was about to walk up the wooden, rickety stairs when her eye caught something in the dark. Something flashed from the reflection of the single light bulb that filled the room, it was wrapped in a small brown packaging but it looked like it had fallen out of a box. The object laid upon the floor next to a sealed cardboard box.

While keeping her eyes on it, the blonde placed the sleeping bag and pillow from her arms onto the stair way before moving over to see what it was – and there, on its own, was a nearly identical silver locket-necklace that Emma had found within the moon pool, the place that changed their lives.

Her hand picked it up carefully, like it was a piece of glass that could be shattered from one wrong move. "Wow," She gasped lowly, bringing it in towards the light more so she could get a better view of it. It was an exact replica of Emma's necklace, but this time there was a bright lavender purple jewel incrusted into the part where the chain met the locket.

Reanna opened it to find a picture of four girls inside, three of them blonde and the other brunette; the picture had faded quite a lot though that could have been due to age so there wasn't a clear picture on the four girl's faces, just the familiar dullness of colours.

Without a second thought longer, she maneuvered her hands to hang the piece of jewelry around her neck – she was gonna have to tell the girls when she got to the party – this was big.

**Okay, so I was able to get this chapter up even though it made up to just over 2,700 words. It felt like a good place to stop though, I hope you like it! Review, Follow, Fav!**


	13. Party Girls - Part 3

**I absolutely LOVE my little brother right now! He showed me how to connect another screen to my laptop meaning I can have two things up at once. Like if I wanted to use a transcript with my fanfiction I can have both full screens up along with my TV already playing on DVD. YAY.**

**Mermaid Magic Romance for Reanna!**

_**Season 1-2 OC Male {Not sure when he'll be introduced yet – I'm thinking around mid-season 1}**_

_**Season 3 Will {Bella is not in this Fic at all!}**_

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Party Girls – Part 3**

Reanna sat on one of the bar stools in Emma's kitchen while the girl in question placed an assortment of pillows and towel next to the side tables. As soon as the blonde had arrived to the residence that evening Reanna had told Cleo and Emma about the locket she had found in her basement – mostly the fact that the object was within her own packaged stuff her family had brought overseas with them. It had been in one of her grandmother's boxes; when she died – everything came to them as there was no one else in the Masen family line.

Cleo opened up one of the kitchen cupboards as Reanna fiddled with the locket that was now attached around her neck. The brunette grabbed bags of healthy chips before placing them out on the counter with the large containers of juice; everything in this house was very – healthy.

Emma beamed happily as she set down the last pillow before looking at the results in general. Cleo looked around at the food with a hungry frown, "Em," She spoke up, looking towards her, "Are you sure - alfalfa due and black current juice is really the way to go?" A suggesting look came across her face as she patted the cold drink container with slight disgust – not that anyone noticed.

Reanna cringed at the sound of the drink, she didn't mind healthy – but what was 'alfalfa due'?

Emma looked confused at the rhetorical question, "What do you mean?" Her mind trying to comprehend what her best friend was supposed to mean.

"Well, I just thought-" Cleo began slowly, she was defiantly craving some sugar right about now, "-that now that you've quit the swimming team; it would be a good chance to try something new?"

Emma shrugged a little, liking the sound of that at that moment in time, "Like what?" She wondered out loud – silently noting all the fruity juices she hasn't had the chance to try yet – maybe Cleo's suggestion would pop out from it.

Reanna perked up a little, "How about sugar" She suggested but then noticed the unappealing frown forming on Emma's face and quickly said to refrain from an argument, "Or a mango juice, - maybe?" Her voice squeaked a little at the end, but just a touch as she tried to change her suggestion.

The other blonde let out a little scoff at the first suggestion, "Sure, sugar…" Her voice drawled, looking between the other two mermaids like they were crazy. "Why don't we just have full-cream milk while we're at it?" Her tone becoming sarcastic as she continued. "That's just crazy talk – but the mango juice sounds like a nice idea though." Nodding to Reanna with a small accepting smile.

Emma, Reanna and Emma now hovered around the area where small coloured individual bottles were sitting – all filled to the brim with a healthy juice. Emma took one into her hand as she observed them closely, "Are you sure people are going to go for these?" She questioned Cleo, the brunette had been the one to suggest them in the first place – Reanna thought it was both safer and convenient that each party girl would have a bottle to themselves; rather than a large amount of water based drinks laying across the tables just waiting to cause an accident.

Cleo looked certain as she spoke, "Sure," She chirped, picking up the bottle Emma had sat back down, "People will love them – right Reanna?" Looking to the other blonde who sat on the stool still, her fingers unknowingly still rubbing gently on the front of the purple gemmed locket.

Reanna nodded, giving her opinion with a definite tone, "I know I do – that way if someone knocks their drinks over; it won't go anywhere because the caps will be closed – meaning no spillage and no tails appearing." She watched as Emma placed a couple more towels on the tables that were in the vicinity.

Emma nodded before gesturing the last of the towels she placed on the side table near the lamp shade, "And - these?" Wondering what they could say about them being there, it needed to be believable.

"Just-" Cleo began, placing the bottle back down as she tried to think of a perfect excuse for having the towels there, "Tell everyone your mom was doing the washing." That sounded pretty good actually, both Reanna and Emma thought in union. Footsteps were heard as an older woman came into the living room – she looked around 40-45 years old with a dark brown fluffy blob of hair on her head, her blouse covered in coloured flowers while she wore a pair of dark shaded pants. This woman was, Mrs. Gilbert. Emma's mother.

The older woman beamed in delight, "The room looks great!" She had been ecstatic that her daughter had changed her mind about the party – even if it did happen at the last minute. She loved cooking for the girls and knowing her daughter was still the social swimming butterfly - even though the younger Gilbert daughter wasn't in the swimming club anymore. She turned to her daughter for a moment, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hang around." She reassured her daughter.

Mrs. Gilbert pointed to the food that laid on serving trays to the side of the room, "There's sushi for starters, we've got a soy and tofu burgers for mains and you-" She stopped mid-sentence when her gaze caught the dozen towels lying around on the tables perfectly folded, "-You might want to think about putting away some of these towels." Pointing to the fluffy material squares around the room with an eyebrow suggestively raised.

Emma smiled at her mother, ignoring the last part for obvious reasons, "Thanks mum." She stood next to the other blonde just as several knocks came from the front door – indicating that people were starting to arrive to the sleepover hosted by Emma.

"Ohh…" Emma's mother jiggled around a little, acting like a teenager that seemed to be reacting like her own friends had finally arrived, "I'll make myself scarce." With that said, she rushed upstairs as Emma moved to the front door to let everyone in.

Reanna felt a nervous jolt run inside of her as she thought about the many other girls that were going to be arriving in mere seconds. She finally got up from the stool to stand with Cleo as they watched everyone pile in with their sleeping gear. Her own duffle bag and pillow were to the side with Cleo's, they'd sleep wherever Rikki and Emma were going to – the four of them were like a pack but instead of bursting into a wolf form, they grew tails when they touched water.

Cleo nudged her from the side and gestured her head to the two bean-bag sofa chairs in the corner - before pointing her finger over to the other side of the room. Reanna nodded, getting the idea that moving them would create more space for everyone, meaning a less chance of someone falling over on their arse and making a fool of themselves.

~ 8 ~

Reanna stood next to Rikki as they observed how the sleepover was going – all the various girls scattered around the room and floor were putting make-up on each other with laughs and giggles about different boys around the Gold Coast.

Neither blonde seemed to feel very comfortable at the mention of being involved in that territory – Rikki was being her tomboy self while Reanna just didn't seem to like the idea of trusting someone else she doesn't even know with putting stuff on her face – a substance she doesn't even wear too much of in the first place.

Emma came up to them with a small grin as she looked at Rikki's face, "I told it wasn't your scene." Noting a little too smugly as she remembered the conversation from earlier when Lewis tested out his concoctions on them; testing if something reacted to their tail appearing or not.

Rikki looked at her like everyone in that room was crazy, "I can't believe it's anyone's scene." Shaking her head in slight disbelief.

Reanna nodded with a small frown as she agreed with that short statement, "I agree with Rikki," Speaking out with an apologetic shrug as she looked to her mermaid sister, "This, uh…" Looking around the room a moment, "…This isn't really something I'm enjoying right now." The doorbell rang again, all three of them turned around to the sight of Miriam waltzing in from the front door wearing a pink-jeweled, long-sleeved top with a knee-length white skirt and sandals. Each mermaid got the sinking feeling that things were going to go bad – especially when Zane came in from behind the self-centred teenager.

Miriam crossed her arms defiantly, yet there was a lick of jealousy in her posture when she eyed the bundle of girls sitting around gossiping in the living room, "I don't know which one of my numbers you sent my invitation to - but it seemed to have got lost in the mail." Zane carried two platters of pastries in his hands as he watched the girl's talk with a mutual dislike.

Rikki narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "So how about joining it-" She quipped, looking just as defiant in her retort.

Reanna shrugged at the new guest, looking bored in her verbal counter attack, "Maybe you just weren't invited?" Her body straightening up as she looked between Miriam and Zane with calculating eyes – they were up to something, she could just feel it. She noticed the small amused smirk crossing the guy's face - making her scowl in return.

Emma let out an exasperated sigh, waving her hand in welcomingly; even though it was more forced than a 'happy you came' marking, "I'm glad you could make it." Not wanting to make a major scene in front of everyone, even though she already knew about the other two blonde's major dislike to the pair that just arrived.

Miriam strolled past the three mermaids while Zane turned around towards the kitchen entrance; wanting to put the baked goods down on the counters so he didn't have to hold them anymore. Just as he was about to turn the corner, Mrs. Gilbert came trotting down the stairs – a pleasantly surprised look forming in her features as she noticed him standing there – it's been a while since she's had any of the Bennett family come into her home. "Zane!" She exclaimed, not even taking in the fact that he wasn't actually invited to the sleep over – well, he can't really – he's a boy. "Fancy seeing you here – what a delightful surprise."

Emma grew a peeved look on her face as she watched her mother making nice with Zane like he was welcome here, especially at this time - at her party. She heard Reanna mutter from beside her, "That karma would really come in handy right about now." She couldn't help but rightfully agree with that statement.

Mrs. Gilbert walked him into the kitchen where she took sight of Miriam as well, "Ah, Miriam!" She exclaimed again, her tonal pitch becoming higher as the surprises kept coming. "My, my – I haven't seen you in ages." She drew the glossed up blonde into a welcoming hug as she reached the girl.

Rikki turned to Emma and Reanna who were now standing by the stairs together, praying that mother will kick the two uninvited guests out at any moment now – but Emma knew that wouldn't happen in a million years. "I can't stand party crashers." She looked to Emma, "Want us to kick them out?"

Reanna put on a thoughtful look, "Maybe being dragged out is more their style?" Shrugging, "They have it coming to them after all." Thinking of all the times since she's been living in the Gold Coast; the two of them have tried to bring her down.

Rikki grinned, nodding and liking the idea, "Just say the word." Coming closer to Reanna and linking up their arms together.

Emma could honestly say she was tempted at the suggestions, but her sigh of defeat meant that it can't happen – at least not yet anyway… "Forget it," Looking back at her mom who seemed to be enjoying the reunion a lot more than they were, "I don't want to make a scene in front of my mom."

The three of them went through the hallway to the kitchen where Emma's mother was accompanied by the two devils in disguise. Zane turned to them with a hidden smug smirk on hip lips, "Emma, you're mum has invited us to stay and eat with you guys." He liked the showing of annoyance and irritation that grew on all three blonde's faces.

Emma gritted her teeth, "I hope there's enough food." Hoping there wasn't, meaning the two bone-heads would have to go. '_Think happy thoughts'_ she kept chanting in her head as her eyes narrowed at the pair.

"Oh," Her mother crowned, "Zane must have thought so to since he's brought along contributions." Pointing to the pastries sitting on the counter, begging for someone to gobble them up any minute.

Zane held one of the platters up for show as he gazed to the girls innocently, "Pastries – Gluten free."

Mrs. Gilbert beamed while Miriam smiled arrogantly, "Oh, how thoughtful."

Emma was having enough of it now, "Mom," She strode forwards and grasped her mother's hand, "Can I talk to you for a second, alone!" She took her mother down the hall while Rikki and Reanna stayed with the evil twins. Each mermaid looking queasy when Zane placed one of the cakes in Miriam's mouth, both acting like a boyfriend and girlfriend would. Neither blonde has ever had an actual relationship – romantically anyway, which caused them to be slightly uncomfortable at the scene.

Just as Emma walked back in with a disgruntled feeling inside of her as her mother didn't kick those two idiots out, one of the random girls looked to everyone with a grin, "Hey, let's get into our PJ's!" Everyone jumped up and ran to their bags before doing just that except the four mermaids.

Rikki leant over to Reanna and whispered, "It's gonna be a parallel universe." The other blonde nodded, agreeing with her friend fully.

~ 8 ~

All four mermaids slumped in their dining room chairs as each of them watched everyone else fawn over Zane across the room. All the girls were just listening to Zane talk which caused a boring sensation to grow in each of them.

Cleo looked saddened, "Well, this is boring." She commented out loud, looking around longingly – because of Zane everyone was now ignoring the actual sleepover. "Everyone's just talking to Zane."

Rikki shared a knowing look with Reanna before looking over at Zane with narrowed eyes, "He's up to something." Zane never did anything that didn't involve a purpose for mischief and mayhem.

Emma looked grumpy as her head leaned against her palms while her elbows stayed on the table, "He's taking over my party." She grumbled before lifting her head up and speaking louder so everyone in the room could hear her – especially Zane. "Zane!" She called, gaining everyone's attention, "I need to speak to you – now!"

Zane looked to her with a mocking apologetic look, "Sorry Emma, can't-" He began, glancing at all the girls around with his usual cockiness, "-The girls need me." All the girls giggled around him while Miriam looked like she wanted to murder someone, she was becoming a little too jealous of the attention random girls were getting rather than her.

"Zane," The blonde retorted back with an obvious look on her face that said 'Quit it'. She got up from the chair before starting to walk over to him.

"Emma, really-" The dark-brunette boy tried again, "-I'd be letting them down."

She gave him a fake smile, "They'll cope." Her body pushed past the other girls and grabbed Zane by the arm, dragging him with her down the hall – up the stairs towards her bedroom so they could talk without any interruptions.

Rikki sighed as she looked over to the other blonde still beside her, her brows furrowed in confusion when she saw Reanna fiddling with a locket that looked just like the one Emma started wearing this morning – only it had a vibrant lavender look to it. "What's that?" She wondered out loud, but only the two mermaids beside her heard.

Reanna looked up startled, before trying to figure out what her friend was wondering about. She noticed Rikki looking down at her neck, her own head turned down to come in sight of the locket she found earlier in her grandmothers belongings. "Oh!" She exclaimed, remembering that she had only told Cleo and Emma about it when she arrived before the party started. Her mind had been so wrapped up in Zane and Miriam arriving event, also she never could get a hold of Rikki when she tried to phone to blonde at home earlier that day. "The locket."

Cleo looked at it as well, realising that Rikki didn't know yet, "Oh, yeah," She turned to Rikki, "Reanna found it in her basement just before coming." A flash of hurt crossed Rikki's face when the blonde realised that Cleo knew about it, Emma probably did too come to think of it.

Reanna looked at her apologetically, "I tried to call you earlier but it kept going to voicemail," She began to explain, even though she never caught the flash of hurt, "And then - Zane and Miriam showed up and I guess I kind of forgot about it."

Rikki frowned, her phone had been 'On' hadn't it? She reached into her pocket and grabbed the device – she tried to bring up her screen saver but nothing appeared. A groan reached her lips, "The battery died." Feeling her annoyance directed at the mobile device now, it was officially her own fault that she didn't know this new piece of information from Reanna.

"Well," The other blonde started to speak, fiddling with the piece of jewelry around her neck again, "I found it in the basement, it looked like it fell out of my grandmothers things. She died when I was a baby and everything was left to my mom since there was no one else left." She unclasped the locket from around her neck and held it out.

Rikki took the locket and looked at it closer, opening it to find a blurry picture inside – Reanna hadn't taken it out yet. There were four girls in the picture, "Why do you think your grandmother had it?" Gesturing the piece of old jewelry as she observed it.

Reanna shrugged, honestly not knowing the answer, "No idea," Shaking her head, "My mom never really spoke about her at all; the only family member I really know anything about is David anyway."

Cleo looked suggestively, "Maybe your grams found it when she travelled around?" Trying to come up with an idea, "There seems to be four girls in that picture, maybe she's one of them?"

It just caused Reanna to become confused, "Yeah, but-" It didn't really make sense - in some way, "Emma found hers at the bottom of the moon pool Cleo," Careful to keep her voice down, "We don't even know how that locket got there." It was too deep for a normal person to just dive in there from the sea unless they had scuba gear with them – unless someone else used their version of an escape route when they became stranded without a boat.

Rikki passed back the locket to its owner, "Let's talk about this later," She noted it was easier for someone to overhear them, with everyone around within a close range.

Cleo nodded with Reanna, the brunette turned to the blondes, "Maybe you guys should check on Emma? She's been up there a while." Each blonde nodded as they got up from their chairs, seemingly happy that they were evacuating from the boredom. Reanna had to quickly placed the locket back around her neck as they walked past the kitchen.

"Rikki, hold on." Pausing in her steps as she looked at the pastries sitting there, begging to be eaten still. Rikki turned to her with a frown before realising what the other mermaid seemed to be silently thinking, 'Maybe the honoured guest should get the first pick in treats'.

~ 8 ~

Rikki and Reanna walked into Emma's bedroom side by side just as Zane turned around to the door when he finished explaining to Emma that Miriam wasn't his girlfriend – just someone he lets hang around him like a lost puppy.

Rikki held one of the platters of pastries in her hands, showing them up for everyone in the room to see while Emma and Reanna had an eye-to-eye conversation – Emma now seeming to realise what Rikki was going to do.

Rikki grinned broadly as she stopped just inches away from Zane, looking up at him – giving her a chance to be smug this time, "Pastries anyone?" Her spoken words directed more to Zane than anyone else.

Zane paused when he looked between the girls and the baked goods, pretending to play off that he was nervous about the situation he was currently in, "I-" He started, pretending to look uncomfortable with eating them, "I really shouldn't – They're a gift for you and your guests."

Emma grinned as she looked at Zane, "Oh, but you are a guest Zane." She waved her hand over to the food as she threw his remark back in his face, "Go on." She encouraged, he wasn't going to win against all three of them hovering over him - waiting.

Zane reached for one of the pastries from his own choice but Reanna stopped him, "Hold on," She paused him before pointing to a different one at the back – a puffier one, yet creamier looking one. "Have that one." Zane looked at her for a second with a raised eyebrow before going with her chosen one - Emma and Rikki grinned to each other in anticipation.

Picking it up, Zane took a big mouth full of the chosen pastry, chewing on it with a moan of delight – the three blonde's shoulders sunk in defeat – he never did anything to the food.

The brunette boy seemed to know what they were thinking as he smirked once again – throwing away the act, "Delicious, perhaps I'll eat them all myself." Successful in making them think he actually did something to the food, "What?" His tone innocent again as he kept chewing through the mouth-full, "You didn't think I'd be so immature to put prunes in them or something did you?" He finally full-on smirked at their faces.

"You did in the juices." Reanna mumbled under her breath, disappointed he didn't start coughing up a lung from eating his own product.

Emma sighed, fed up with him now and annoyed by the fact their pay back turned around on them, "Alright, let's go Zane." Pushing him out of her room, intent on driving him out of her backdoor now. She heard the other two blondes following close behind with that plan rolling in her mind with intent.

**Part 4 will be coming soon…. {this chapter came to over 4,000 words} – I hope you liked it. I was actually going to update this on Christmas Day (I even completed it on Christmas Day but never got a chance to edit until now) but got sidetracked with the family gift I got as a present for my family [All seasons of NCIS on DVD – Score!] LOL. **

**Then I had work yesterday all day which I got time and a half for – Double Score. And today we were watching NCIS again among other things – tomorrow I'm working all day again, {sad face}. So, I have edited it now and uploading it for your heart's content. **

**Let me know what you think of it!**

**OH! Another quick note – If you like {NCIS} then here is something for you – I will be starting a fic for this TV show in the next few days [Hopefully].**

**I know what some of you are probably thinking | "Why are you doing another Fanfic? You have so many up right now that need updating!"**

**Here is the answer | "Well, I literally go where my inspiration and muse takes me – one day I could be in the mood to update 'Reborn' but another time I could get hyped up to do another chapter for 'Mermaid Magic' – My mood honestly varies everyday unless my mind has been stuck on something for days at a time."**

**I will say that the first chapter to my NCIS fic will be up before, 'Party Girls – Part 4'.**

**Have a great Christmas if there are some people not working!**

_**Review, Follow, Fav….**_


	14. Party Girls - Part 4

**Ok, so I've decided not to do the NCIS Fanfic after all as there isn't as much inspiration as there used to be, I'm more in the mood to move along this Fanfic a lot. **

**Also, I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has either fav, followed or review towards this Fanfic – because of it I have official claimed this as the best Fanfic I have ever made so far – YEY. This chapter also came up quicker because of it.**

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Party Girls – Part 4**

Just as Reanna travelled down the stairs again with Rikki and Emma, each of them heard a small liquid explosion happening in the kitchen area. The three of them had gone upstairs to grab some more pillows from Emma's room after Zane had been kicked out. Cleo had stayed with the party again to make sure nothing bad happened. Miriam's familiar high-pitched scream echoed in their ears, making them wince at the sudden sound.

The three blondes shared a wide-eyed look to each other as Emma walked forwards more, surveying the damage from the kitchen. Her mouth dropped slightly when her eyes moved around the room, literally everything, was covered in the juice that had been filled in the large drink containers. Miriam was also covered in it, from head to toe in fact. Drops of alfalfa due and black current juice dripped from the ceiling like rain that had just begun to stop.

Rikki and Reanna let out a small snort from the stairway (holding their hands over their mouth to stop themselves from full out laughing) as they saw Mariam's ruined attire and make up – finding what happened to her was amusing, yet expected.

Emma let out a forced puff of air like the event was expected, "Not again," Looking to everyone with a 'Darn it' look but Miriam gave her a glare that would make little kids run and hide for cover – especially with the look she's acquired in the last few seconds because of the juice, "Sometimes this room gets hot and … full of people," She lied through her teeth as her brain tried to think of something believable, "Something just happens to the air pressure and – " Her free hand waved to the side to signify something exploding, "-Bang! There go the drinks."

Miriam seethed with narrowed eyes, "Well those drinks-" Thick mascara and eyeliner ran down her cheeks, "RUINED my new TOP!" Emma tried to look guilty toward the dramatic blonde but something caught her eye – Cleo snuggled in a sleeping bag, hiding her entire body and hair– the end of the sleeping material caught her attention when a slight fin shaped end popped out into view – something that a mermaid would have.

With another quick look around the room, she left it – going back to Reanna and Rikki to plan how they were going to get a mermaid out of the living room that was now drenched in mixed juices.

~ 8 ~

Emma took Reanna with her as each of them grabbed another four towels from Emma's bedroom, the three mermaids had been able to get Cleo upstairs to the bathroom where the hair dryer was. Each girl at the sleepover – except Miriam of course, pitched in to clean up the mess that have been created, unknowingly to them by Cleo and her powers.

The two blondes rounded the corner in the hallway before stopping by a room with the sound of a hairdryer coming from inside. Reanna held out her hand for a second before knocking on the door, both her and Emma holding two dry towels each. "Cleo," She called through the door when the sound of the drying instrument ceased its noise, each mermaid knowing that Cleo would only open the door for them and only them, "It's Reanna and Emma."

The door opened with a flick from the handle, Emma and Reanna came upon the sight of Cleo out of the sleeping bag – now lying on it, while using the hairdryer over her tail to speed up the drying process.

Both Reanna and Emma sucked in a breath as they nudged their way through the small hole in the door, it had only opened a fraction to begin with as Cleo literally blocked the doorway – she weighed too much because of her mermaid form. As Reanna knelt down and began to dry Cleo's golden tail – Emma took one last look down the upstairs hallway before closing and locking the door so no one could notice what was going on in there.

~ 8 ~

It only took about five minutes to dry Cleo enough for her to turn back into her original form, now each mermaid sat leaning against the white tub. Cleo began to sulk, realising that Emma had originally been right about the dangers of water to their bodies and how easily they could get wet even with necessary precautions. Emma sat between the girls, looking side to side as she tried to observe what they were both thinking.

Reanna also started to notice that things may not come so easy for them, working in a water based Marine Park may put too much of a strain on their chances of getting wet. Cleo was hanging around in a small party with lots of protection against water – but still got wet. She started to feel like she had moved things along too soon for the Marine Park job; for both her and Cleo.

Emma looked at Cleo sympathetically, "It's not your fault you got wet." She seemed to know what each girl was currently thinking by just one strong look.

"No," Cleo sighed, knowing that already but it had still been her to push the best friend into having this party in the first place, "But it's my fault you had the party, I was the one who talked you into it."

Emma let out a smile, "I'm glad you did." She commented, even though there had been some rough spots in tonight's schedule – there were good things about it. "Otherwise I'd be stuck up in my room, watching TV all night." That statement alone was dreadfully boring.

Cleo suddenly looked guilty again, "But, at least you'd have been safe from black current and alfalfa due!"

Reanna frowned, remembering she had no idea what that fruit was, "What is 'alfalfa due' anyway?" She wondered out loud, turning to the other two mermaids with both a confused yet interested expression.

"Their basically little purple flowers." Emma told the awaiting blonde, she honestly didn't know much about it either – her mother was the one to introduce it as something healthy int her diet years ago. After a moment she sighed, looking down for a moment before looking between the two mermaids that had originally gotten the jobs at the Marine Park – she could clearly see that it was bothering Reanna quite a bit from the last few minutes. "Look," She began, "You two were right to get those jobs at the Marine Park." She shrugged her shoulders with a defeated look, she was definitely admitting to her faults, "We can't live our lives hiding."

Cleo blinked, looking at her long-term best friend like she had suddenly grown two heads, "We were right?" She looked over to Reanna with a shocked expression, "It's a miracle, Rea – She's said we were right." The two girls let out a chuckle at the event.

Reanna grinned, "We'll have to get used to that one." Nodding her head with a mock longing expression. Each of them let out another laugh before heading out of the bathroom; travelling downstairs to get ready in their pyjamas.

~ 8 ~

The four mermaids now sat in a circle, curled up in their sleeping gear - other than Rikki who seemed to be in her original clothing still. Rikki had just revealed what had happened while the other two blondes were helping Cleo dry quicker upstairs – Miriam had tried to steal the locket Emma found at the bottom of the Moon Pool. Reanna unknowingly fiddled with the locket around her own neck, not willing to take it off unless she knew no one was going to take it from her – she felt connected to it, just like to the bracelet she wore every day that also came from her grandmother.

Emma grasped the locket in her hand, shaking her head in disbelief yet slight anger, "She has some nerve taking this." She could have lost this precious piece of jewelry if it weren't for Rikki – come to think of it, this locket wasn't really safe with her after all. Cleo sure did love it when she first took a look at it, 'hmm' she thought.

Cleo looked back at the bundle of girls who had now gone to the magazines in their hands, "Should we tell anyone?" She wondered, maybe they could give Miriam a bad reputation after all this time – maybe they'd finally get lucky.

Rikki scoffed, shaking her head, "It's no point." It was no use.

Reanna had to agree, they'd never take either her or Rikki's statement for real – they were new and underappreciated, "They'd never take our word anyway; Miriam's too popular and it'll never really count if you think about it carefully."

Cleo sighed in defeat, damn, it was worth a shot though, "We should join the party." She spoke up after a moment of silence between the four.

Rikki cringed, "I'm thinking not," She held up part of her sleeping bag that said 'Sleepover' "It's not really my scene."

Reanna shrugged with her own look of discomfort, "I'm pretty sure this was why I was never invited to a sleepover, I'm not very girly." Sending Emma a guilty frown – it's probably the reason she never had friends in the first place.

"Hey Emma!" A girl called over to them, another blonde girl looked towards the four, "Which guy in the swimming team has the cutest legs?"

Everyone in the room turned to Emma, awaiting her answer. The blonde in question held a thoughtful look, "Uh, Sam." Her decision was made.

Rikki made a face at the choice, "No way," Looking at Emma like she was crazy, "Joshua."

Reanna let out a chuckle shyly, "If I had a choice – I'd go for James." Remembering the guy she noticed on her first day in the Gold Coast. He looked cute, he'd never go for someone like her though.

"Come on," Another girl berated them to come over, "We're building the perfect guy out of the guys on the swimming team." Grinning like she's won the lottery.

Emma turned to Rikki and Reanna, "Come on, girls." Giving them an encouraging smile, "Go on, guys are every girl's favourite subject area." Nudging the both of them in the shoulders – she needed to talk to Cleo privately anyway.

Rikki rolled her eyes, a small smile starting to come across her face, "Fine, I guess these chicks aren't so bad after all." She grabbed the sleeping bag she had on from the sides, before jumping over to everyone else to join in with the 'Guy Building'.

Reanna started to gather the sides of her own sleeping bag, "Maybe this could be fun after all." With that, she moved over to sit next to Rikki, leaving Cleo and Emma to talk to each other about the locket found in the Moon Pool. After that, everything seemed to get better for Reanna – for the sleepover experience of course.

~ 8 ~

The next day Reanna carried a bucket of fish towards the dolphin pool, wearing her protective gear on top of her working clothes. Mrs. Geddes crossed her path just as she passed the small rocky hallway to the other water area that held the dolphins. The woman turned to the blonde with a delightful beam, "Good work Reanna," She chided as she placed a gentle hand on the younger girl's shoulder in approval, "You and Cleo are really starting to fit in around here." With that the older woman turned on her heels with the clip board secured in her arms before heading away to do other duties that needed to be done.

"Thanks Mrs. Geddes." Reanna called behind her to the Marine Park Manager; a bubble of warm filling her insides at the compliment – she'd have to relay the message to Cleo after her shift. She'd be ecstatic too.

Reanna turned back round to walk the direction she was supposed to be going, but stopped short as she bit her lip and caught something in her gaze. Standing on the small wooden bridge across the pool of water that housed the dolphins – was the elder woman Cleo and she talked too yesterday – then mysteriously disappeared when they weren't looking.

The woman wore a lime green overall shirt that reached her knees with a pair of slight baggy white pants – her hair still curled in the same beautiful hairstyle as before.

Reanna slowly placed the buckets of fish to the ground; her eyes never leaving the woman – feeling that if she took her eyes for only a second, she'd disappear again. Her feet started moving fast towards her, moving closer and closer to the elder woman – her tied-back hair waving slightly at the movement of speed.

Just as Reanna reached the wooden bridge, only inches away from the person she wanted to speak to – the elder turned her head towards her with a smile on her ruby-red covered lips. The woman looked like she were about to speak but her eyes caught something of interest – flickers of shock and longing fluttered inside her orbs. The locket brought back so many memories.

"She gave it to you-" She gasped, recognising the purple incrusted stone within the locket's clasp. "-I thought she never had the chance."

Reanna looked down at the locket, she immediately grasped the piece of jewelry in her hand while it hung from her neck, "My grandmother?" The blonde immediately questioned, so it was hers after all?

"Yes," She nodded, a smile coming across her face, "She didn't think she'd have enough time – you were only a baby after all."

"U-Um," Reanna stuttered, this woman knew her grandmother – it was becoming a little overwhelming, "I'm sorry, but I just found it yesterday in my grandmother's belongings. Grams died when I was a baby – I never got to know her." Something popped into her head, "Cleo has one as well - it has a blue stone."

The elder woman sighed in sadness, a layer of thin salty water covering her ocean coloured pupils at the first statement but got cut off as the part that Cleo also had a locket too came to light, "She found it?!" Her voice sounded excited and hopeful. "In the pool at Mako Island." Her hand reached for Reanna's locket when the younger girl withdrew her own slightly, "That's where Gracie lost hers – over fifty years ago now." Both of them looked into each other's eyes, "Lira never took hers off of course until the day she died it seems, that's how you have yours now."

Reanna blinked, the words sinking into her brain finally, "Y-You mean your-" Her conclusions automatically coming to the fact that this woman and her own grandmother were mermaids like she and the other girls were now.

The other woman just grinned with a secret manner, "I'm sixty-five years old, yes." A chuckle reached her lips, "But I don't look any older than sixty-eight." She ran a soothing hand down the younger girl's shoulder in comfort.

Reanna shook her head, the woman didn't seem to understand what she meant, "No, that's not what I meant." Her voice in denial – she needed answers, especially if it had to do with the grandmother – the one she never got to know.

"I know what you mean – even if you don't." Giving her a meaningful chirpy voice. The elder woman looked at Reanna with a thoughtful look, "What's your name again, dear?"

Reanna let a small gin fill her lips at the simple question, "Reanna."

The beaming smile came back from before, "You've got spirit, Reanna." Placing her hand on the younger girls face in admiration, "You look so much like your grandmother, you could be twins – enjoy this gift Reanna, enjoy it while you can. You and your friends." With that she turned around after bringing her hand back from Reanna's face, the smile still formed on her lips.

Reanna took a moment to come back to her senses before trying to stop the woman, "Wait." She cried, there were so many things she needed to ask. "Please, don't go." The elder woman turned back for a moment but kept on going, "What do you mean?" She needed to know if her theories were correct – or if this woman was just trying to get to their secret - even though it didn't feel like that at all.

**A chapter before New Year's Day – YEY – Happy New Year Everyone!**


	15. Something Fishy - Part 1

**Clothing {First scene} – 'reanna - mermaid magic something fishy 1'**

**Clothing {Second Scene} – 'reanna scene 2'**

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Something Fishy – Part 1**

Reanna sat around one of the Juice Net Café's tables with Rikki and Cleo, her arms crossed as they leant against the table. She wore a denim skirt that showed a variety of tonal blue's, a teal sweater with a thin white tank top underneath – around her waist was a black belt that you could just about see under her sweater and on her feet were her black and white sneakers. Her wrist held the beaded bracelet and around her neck was the prized locket she found within her grandmother's belongings – something that old woman said was to be given to her before she died. Her hair was different today, online she had seen a hair tutorial and deicide to give it a go – along the side of her head held a small braid while the rest of her blonde locks flowed in waves. The single braid was able to keep her bangs out of her eyes, leaving her with relief of seeing clearly – she really needed a haircut.

Rikki held a single flyer just inches away from her face, her features glowered in distaste, "The Miss Sea Queen pageant?" Those flyers had been flying around the place all day, on the front held a girl about their age with a tiara and banner across her chest. The blonde who held it looked sick at the idea of herself even thinking of entering, she couldn't believe anyone would actually like this type of thing in the first place. "How sexist can you get? What kind of a moron would enter something like this?"

To the side Cleo ducked her head a little, her cheeks flushing as she remembered the times she had entered herself – she wasn't able to go last year due to something happening at home. She had even thought about trying out this year, but embarrassment shot through her gut when she heard Rikki's thoughts on the whole event - then Reanna's.

Reanna cringed at the flyer herself, suddenly feeling as if she'd rather be eaten by sharks than enter a contest like that. What was the point of it anyway? It just gave the popular kids more popularity than they deserve.

They didn't notice anyone else come up to them until Miriam snatched the flyer from Rikki, her lips forming a unpleasant look as she glanced to Rikki – then Reanna, "You're not thinking of entering the Miss Sea Queen pageant, are you?" Even if they did, she knew she'd beat them. Easy.

Rikki scoffed, looking up at Miriam with agitation, "I'd rather drop dead."

Reanna shrugged with her, "I think it's a ridiculous idea to begin with." Her words honest.

Miriam rolled her eyes at the comments, "You're just jealous because I'm entering." She turned to Cleo, "And, if you're thinking of entering Cleo," Tiffany turned with her like the faithful dog she was, the other girl crossed her arms with a grin – practically knowing what she was going to say anyway. "A word of advice; don't bother." She and Tiffany gave union laughs as they turned around, looking victorious as Cleo's face turned down. The brunette should have known the mean blonde would never say anything nice.

Rikki narrowed her eyes at the walking pair, she didn't realise that Cleo might actually have wanted to compete in that show. "Yeah, well Cleo wouldn't be interested in prancing across the stage in a clingy dress."

Miriam turned back for a second, gritting her teeth in exasperation, "It's a costume." She slowly said, as if trying to get the words to float up to the other girl's head.

Tiffany perked up, "With a sea motif!" Looking proud of herself to have actually said something. All it did was make Rikki more amused then she already was, it looked like she was trying to keep it at bay though. Her lips quirked, either side of her – Reanna and Cleo just watched. Cleo looked down a bit again while Reanna bit her lip in thought. The blonde was trying to figure out what Miriam would go as to the pageant if it were a costume competition – maybe she'd be an eel, you could practically see the electricity flowing through her in aggravation on a regular basis.

Miriam looked up with a grin, but it was almost a victorious one, "I've always had an infinity to the sea."

"You?!" Cleo exclaimed, her voice loud as she came out of her silent-ness. She didn't realise as a built up protest and anger came up inside of her, "That's a joke, I'm the one with the infinity – I'm a-" She was cut off by two individual kicks to her left ankle. A cringe fell upon her face as the pain radiated through her body. "Oww…" She whispered to herself, glancing at the two blondes who looked at her sternly yet dumbly. Silently reminding her that the mermaid part of her was supposed to stay a secret. The brunette suddenly couldn't believe how close she came to revealing their secret, if the girls didn't stop her – they'd be in a zoo within hours.

Miriam rolled her eyes, "Come on, Tiffany." Bringing the other girl's attention back to her as she started strolling out of the Café, "I still have work to be done on my prized costume." Tiffany followed her out in a hurry to catch up with the popular girl. If she lost Miriam as a 'friend', she be like Rikki and Reanna – the new kids.

~ 8 ~

The next morning; Reanna sat at the dining room table by the kitchen, getting her homework done. David sat on the sofa watching TV, this was one of the days where both of them were at home while their parents were out. Richard and Anna, their mother were out in a couple of town's away – spending time with themselves as usual. If the siblings were younger, they were sure someone could report their parents for child neglect.

Reanna wore a dark red flowing sleeveless top; on the back of it held a design pattern but unfortunately it was hidden underneath the hairstyle of her hair and jacket – the same hairstyle was the one she used yesterday. The blonde opted to wear a black mini skirt today, it was meant to be blazing hot outside and it's not like it gets really cold anyway over in the Gold Coast. Over her top was her dark green military style jacket, the same one she wore of the first day of school come to think of it. Her feet were shoeless, given that she was inside – there was no need for shoes right now.

As Reanna finished the next question to her math problem, a beeping sound came from her phone that sat just in front of her. Telling her that she had a message. She picked it up, opening the screen to see she was indeed right – it was from Cleo.

_Hey!_

_Um, I'm gonna be doing that Miss Sea Queen pageant so I was hoping you'd come and watch? I've texted Rikki and Emma too, I'm still waiting to hear back._

_Cleo…_

Reanna frowned for a moment; that must have been why the brunette looked so down this morning – she and Rikki had basically said they hated things like the competition and would never go to one. But, Cleo must have wanted to go or at least compete, now the brunette seemed hesitant while hopeful as she texted them. If she had known first off; she'd have kept her thoughts to herself, she'd always support her friends – isn't that what friends were for?

Her fingers typed in the reply.

_Cleo, _

_Of course I'll come!_

_Reanna_

"Who was that?" Her brother called over to her, his head turning from the TV as an advert just began.

Reanna looked over to him with a small smile, "It's just Cleo." She told him, placing her phone back on the table, "She's doing that Miss Sea Queen Pageant at the Marine Park – she wanted to know if I'm going." Her fingers went up to the locket around her neck as she looked back down at her homework with the working pencil in her free hand.

"What's that?" He distracted her again, by getting her to look back at him. She saw him gazing at the locket around her neck, almost like Rikki had done at the sleepover – which is something she didn't want to go to again any time soon.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, bringing the locket more into the light but keeping it clasped around her neck, "I found it in Gram's things in the basement." Thinking back to the exact spot she found it from, the vision of that old lady popping up in her mind as she remembered that the locket had meant to be hers in the first place all those years ago.

David narrowed his eyes, inspecting the piece of jewellery from where he was metres away – it did look slightly familiar but going back to when he was a kid was difficult in itself. "That was Gram's?" He wondered, "The one that died just after you were born?"

The blonde sister nodded to him, "Yeah," She was to say something else but a double knock on the front door paused in her motion. Her brow furrowed instead, each sibling sharing a look of confusion as they glanced at the door in union.

Who could be knocking? It couldn't be their parents – they were gone for at least a couple of days more and there wasn't an emergency. Reanna doubted it would be the girls, each of them had plans today until they were to meet up later. As far as she knew David hadn't invited anyone over and neither of them were due at work today.

Reanna got up from her seat first, moving around her brother ho stayed sat on the sofa to get to the door. Another knock came just before she grabbed the knob on the door, clicking it open and swinging it back to see who was standing there. Her eyebrows raised in shock as she saw two familiar kids younger than her stand on the front doorstep together. "Kim? Elliot?" She couldn't fathom out why the two were here, Elliot looked shifty in his steps but Kim looked confident – like she secretly knew something.

"We came to see your brother, David." Kim spoke first, her shoulders straight in confidence. She had overheard where Reanna and her brother lived from the other day, her sister had brought the blonde over to finish a set of homework together - using a glass against her sisters door to hear what they were saying was pretty easy these days.

"Um," Reanna replied dumbly, looking back at her brother who had a similar look of confusion – obviously he had heard what Kim had said, "Sure, come on in." She moved herself the side, letting the two near-teens inside the house. Both of them walked in side by side, moving more towards the sofa areas where the older brother was right now.

David had gotten up from the sofa, making his way over to stand by his sister more. "I guess I'll go see if my room needs tidying." The older blonde female made an excuse after closing the door behind the two. She moved herself up the set of stairs up to her room, silently trying to make out why Cleo's little sister and Emma's little brother would be coming over here for – especially to talk to her older brother. One eye connection with David told her that he'd share what they were talking about once to two kids leave.

~ 8 ~

David was beyond confused when these two kids – whom he had never met before just came knocking on his front door wanting to see him. He did vaguely remember Reanna mentioning Emma and Cleo's siblings were both blonde and younger – and coming from the names his sister had used when she first saw them – that became his most convincing assumption to who they were.

"You guys can sit down, I guess." Looking perplexed as he motioned the seating area, he quickly turned off the TV creating a silent atmosphere. He kind of wished his sister had stayed, but the two younger children looked relieved when she left – huh? "I'm completely confused as to why you're here, I'd have thought you'd want to see Reanna if it's about your sisters."

"No!" Elliot spoke sharply, but his tone was more panicky as he sat beside Kim on the couch – it was still slightly warm meaning someone had sat there not long ago.

Kim shook her head, "They're not human, they're mermaids - they're dangerous." She simply stated, looking both calm yet knowing.

David blinked, before letting snort come out, "What?" He questioned, assessing what they were thinking of – wondering what gave them that idea. Although, he silently hoped that they had no evidence to this secret they've uncovered – that sudden worrying thought made him act up quickly. "Why would you think something like that?"

"We have proof!" Elliot rushed out, he knew that an adult wouldn't listen to them but it was worth a shot, "My sister made the water in the shower hail – and Kim saw Cleo's tail."

"And I found out myself from my sister diary – Reanna and Rikki were included inside it." Kim finished, looking proud of herself at the veiled revelation.

David gulped, forcing his eyes not to widen at the knowledge. His sister's secret was in a small book, taken by one of her friend's sister – this was not going to go down well between the four mermaids later on. "You took your sisters diary?" Looking to Kim with some kind of stern voice, his tone laced with anxiousness at the thought of his sister's secret getting out to the public.

"We need to expose them." Kim ignored his question, now knowing that he wouldn't help but asked anyway. "Will you help us?"

David let a scoff reach his lips, "Look, kids – what you're reading is probably doodles or some school project. Mermaid's don't exist, maybe you should just forget about it and take Cleo's diary back to her and say your sorry." Looking towards Kim as he finished.

Elliot turned to her, "I told you he wouldn't help." He whispered to her, wanting to get out of there now. Kim knew it was up to them two to handle it now, people would believe them if they saw the girl's true form with their own eyes.

"You should go." David got up from his own seat the same time as the kids did, he walked them over to the front door before letting them out – he let out a sigh of concern when he closed the door. Wondering how his sister and those friends of hers were going to get out of this one, but first he needed to tell her the bad news - that two determined kids know their secret from a silly little diary.

**Note: So, there was a lot of original content for you guys, this episode was mostly about Kim and Cleo but I wanted to include David in it as well. I hope you guys like it!**

**Fav, Follow, Review!**


	16. Something Fishy - Part 2

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Something Fishy – Part 2**

Reanna was sat next to Emma a few hours later; the other blonde having a similar experience when her little brother Elliot had come clean about knowing she was a mermaid. Before they had all met up, David unfortunately had to go back to work – someone had called in sick and with the pageant coming up – more people were needed.

Reanna could still remember what happened once the two kids left,

_Reanna trotted back down the stairs as soon as she heard the front door click closed. Her curiosity still lingering full force as she wondered what the two kids could have wanted with her brother – as she stepped off the set of stairs to the ground floor, she instantly knew something bad had happened. Her brother looked anxious in a worriedly way._

"_What did they want with you?" She instantly asked, her face forming a frown as David took a seat on the coffee table in front of the sofas, his mouth sighing in longing which looked to be an anticipation look. It didn't exactly make sense as to why Elliot and Kim would have wanted to talk to her brother, it was more likely that they would talk to her since she was friends with both their sisters. As far as she knew, David had never met them before a moment ago._

_David ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, his features making a cringe when he realised his sister had come down – he didn't really know how to explain without making it seem any worse than it was, "Uh," He began, trying to gather his thoughts, "Well, let's just say we have a problem – or at least the mermaid part of you has a problem."_

_Reanna raised an eyebrow, confused to why he would think she and the girls would have a problem – or at least what it had to do with the fishy part of them, "Huh?" _

_David cleared his throat moving his vision up to her, making his voice a little clearer than before, "Um, Kim and Elliot are under the impression that you, Rikki, Emma and Cleo are, uh, evil mermaids." Making his sentence more understandable so anyone could easily interpret it._

_The blonde female seemed to blink a few times, as if she was trying to interpret his meaning in every way possible, "You, mean-" Her eyes widening at what he had just told her and what he was really saying. That's why they never wanted to see her, why Elliot seemed to look uncomfortable in her presence – oh, this was not good. "How could they even find out?" She would understand if either of the kids had caught a glimpse of something abnormal from one of their sister's but how could she have been involved? She didn't even really know either of them._

_The male ran a hand over his face, internally trying to figure out how they were gonna be able to solve this and make it go away. He wasn't going to let his little sister be revealed by two kids, they needed to divert the attention away from the girls somehow. "Kim said something about her sister's diary," Remembering the small blonde girl looking confident as she mentioned it, the fact that all four girls resided in it – probably with names and drawings and god knows how much more. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's how both of them found out – Kim probably roped Elliot in afterwards before coming here."_

_Reanna flopped back onto the sofa chair, this was not the answer she wanted when she came downstairs – why did Cleo have to write a diary? She herself had thought of doing one but then realised that if her brother (Before he knew what she was) or her parents had found it – there would have been nowhere to run. Well, David might have been the same he is now - but when it came to her parents, she honestly didn't know. _

_The good part about Kim and Elliot though, they were just small kids – maybe they could find a way to divert their attention away from them – maybe find a way to prove them wrong or change their minds. Something that kept them out of a petting zoo would be helpful._

"_Okay," The sister sighed, having the need to phone the girls and let them know everything that was going on. They needed to figure out a plan before something bad happens and their secret really is out to the public. "We'll find a way to sort this out – I need to call the girls." She sent a small smile to her brother, as if to tell him that it wasn't his fault. By the look on his face, you could tell that he was starting to blame himself for something in particular. Probably from not being able to stop Kim and Elliot's possible future plans to reveal their secret to the public. It wasn't his fault though, besides even if there were some blame to be dished out - she wouldn't do it regardless of the situation. _

_Reanna lifted herself from the sofa chair before retrieving her phone from the table that currently held her Math homework – she grasped it in her hand before making her way upstairs to make the call._

"I found the diary," Cleo's voice interrupted her mind-reel, the brunette sat next to Rikki across the table. A spare chair placed at the end of the table, empty. "It was under Kim's pillow." She had realised it was gone as she looked in her draw when Emma was round her place, the blonde best friend was the one who had originally spoke of her concerns about how her little brother could have known their secret. Reanna had rung up only seconds later on the news of Kim having her diary and 'revealing' the secret to David. Each of them had spoke their concerns one by one before all four girls agreed to meet up at the Juice-Net Café to make a plan on what to do next.

Before anyone could speak back, a jingle of the long beads that cascade of the entrance doorways sounded – clinging together to make a nosier sound. Each mermaid glanced over to the entrance and noticed Kim, Cleo's little sister – walking in, taking glances to them as a duffle back was strapped over her shoulder.

Cleo's eyes narrowed at her little sister, all for planning on getting up from her seat and dragging that girl with her home to have a serious talk about going through people belongings, "I'm gonna maim her." Looking pissed that not only had her sister gone through her draws, but found out their secret – that was the part she was angrier about.

Emma stopped her by holding up her palms in a 'wait' signal, "Just, ignore them." She advised, her tone calming like there was nothing to worry about – but on the inside she was beyond nervous from the situation. She has never kept anything from her little brother or parents, but the looking on Elliot's face would haunt her for possibly her entire life – it was disappointed and upset that she hadn't confided in him. Luckily she was able to get away before he had a chance to throw actual water over her, but the look on his face would never leave her mind.

Cleo sighed, knowing that her plan would have a downfall to it anyway – those plans usually do. Each of them glanced over to where Kim had taken a seat; it was with Emma's little brother, Elliot. The two kids speaking in small whispers which the girl's unfortunately couldn't hear. Kim seemed to be gleeful about something as Elliot grinned only moments later, the boy grabbed something out of his own duffle bag – bringing out a large water pistol gun – filled to the brim of water that would instantly turn the girl into what the believed - mermaids.

Reanna let out a small groan, her back hitting the board behind her, "Those two are too determined, if we don't do something they're really going to prove that diary right." Looking exasperated, why couldn't they be those types of kids to think mermaids don't exist – that the diary was only a bunch of drawings and doodles?

Emma seemed to agree, "They're never going to let this go." Her brother looked too invested in this idea, what had she done to make his mind think this?

Rikki knew the answer already, "Then we have to do something about it." Looking over to the two kids, irritated at both them and a little at Cleo for making a dairy in the first place.

Emma looked over to the computer area, seeing Lewis sitting there hunched in one of the seats – seeming to be interested in whatever the screen in front of him held. "Lewis!" She called, hoping he would hear her over the Café chatter. Luckily for her; he looked back at them as he realised they wanted to see him. He quickly turned back to the computer screen to make sure of something before he moved over to sit in the empty chair at the end of the table; in between all four girls.

Reanna, Emma, Rikki and Cleo quickly filled in all the details for him; letting him know about the predicament they were in. Lewis's face begun to get more concerned by the moment; if this goes south for them – all four girl's would end up in a petting zoo by the end of the week, everyone would know that.

"How much do they know?" Keeping his voice low, unable to keep the concern out of his tone as he looked between the mermaid sisters - he looked at Cleo longer though, but no one picked it up luckily for him. He wasn't entirely surprised that Cleo had written a journal about all the adventures the girls have had together, but it also wasn't surprising that Kim had gone through her sister's things when she wasn't in her room. That was probably what all siblings did to each other; he wouldn't entirely know though since his older brothers weren't the sibling type.

Rikki glanced at Reanna, "They know pretty much everything." Not looking excited about the statement she just made out of her own mouth.

Reanna nodded, "They also think we're evil non-human things that need to be destroyed." Remembering the pointers David had given her before he left for work again. The thing is; they were human though – well, a more advanced human in a way – but still human.

Lewis nodded, his mind going a mile a minute as his thinking pattern went up a couple of notches, "Okay, the best idea is to put them off your scent." He told them, confident that it would work. They were only dealing with a couple of kids here – if it were marine biologists or any type of scientist's, then they had a massive problem. "Get them thinking the diary is about someone else." Miriam's face crossed his mind; you could relate her to an evil mermaid if she were unfortunate to be one.

Cleo frowned, both interested and confused as to who they could pin the 'mermaid-ness' on. "Like who?" She questioned, leaning in closer as she awaited her answer.

Reanna on the other hand seemed to get the same thought as Lewis had only moments ago, "Miriam." She stated, looking over to the pesky blonde and her sidekick Tiffany. Both of them were gazing through what looked to be a fashion magazine.

Rikki smirked at the idea, "Oh," Looking devious at what her blonde friend had just put forward, Miriam was the perfect bait, "I like that."

Lewis nodded, a small grin on his face, "Come on," He gestured his head over to the two as he get out of the seat he sat in. He made out the four girls following him as they moved over to the table Miriam and Tiffany were currently sat at. "Hey Miriam." He said almost brightly as he tried to look happy to see them, the four mermaids knew he couldn't stand them even with his caring personality built in.

Miriam looked up from the magazine with a scowl on her lips. All four mermaids and Lewis were standing around her with a calm expressions, they were around the petty blonde in almost a circle. "Why are you talking to me?" Her features confused but still holding the distaste for the fact that they were talking to her, "You NEVER talk to me."

Cleo looked kind, although inside she really didn't want to be near Miriam after yesterday's fiasco that nearly made her belt out their secret. They were in the mess that she herself had kind of created with the diary she made; if she hadn't made one - they wouldn't be in this mess. "That's silly, Miriam." She chided, her hands wrung together in front of her as her nerves started to creep in. She stole a glance to her sister and Elliot secretly; they're plan seemed to be working if she read their faces right. "We like you." She did feel a little bad for lying though her teeth, but it needed to be done to ensure their secret would be safe again.

Miriam rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she 'supposedly' figured out why they were near her in the first place, "Don't think I don't know about the fact that you've entered the contest, Cleo." She smirked in a way that would make little kids cry, "I know everything."

Cleo wasn't shocked but pretended to be at least, "You do?" She would have been surprised if the girl hadn't of known.

"That's fine," Reanna shrugged carelessly, moving over to Cleo and grabbing her by the back of her shoulders, "We'll just go then." Giving the devil in disguise a fake smile. She moved Cleo forwards towards the exit, well, more like pushing as the other two blondes followed behind closely. During the small talk, she had noticed the two kids glancing at Miriam as they seemed to come up with another conclusion – hopefully their plan would work but something inside of her was saying that everything would be okay in the end.

As the four mermaids left through the beaded doorway, Lewis quickly sorted out the computer he was on – part of the ploy was to get Miriam and the two kids to be interested in what he was looking at. He pretended to be shifty about who was trying to look at the page before he clicked off it, knowing that Miriam could easily just look up the history button. As he set the plan in motion, he moved to follow the girls to outside.

~ 8 ~

Emma, Cleo, Reanna and Rikki followed Miriam and Tiffany down to the docks and luckily for them – Elliot and Kim were following the pair too. The four girls went up and hid inside one of the fishing houses that overlooked both places of where the two younger siblings hid as well as where Miriam and Tiffany were strolling.

Emma looked back at the three girls, seeing Miriam stroll near their hiding spot after what looked to be threatening her brother and Cleo's sister - that was something she didn't like much, she didn't like people going after her little brother. Call it the protective sister instinct, "If we're going to make this work," She spoke after a moment of silence as they watched the show, knowing if they were going to need to do something and soon – it also needed to be around now while the younger siblings were able to see, "We need to make it look like Miriam is the one with the powers."

All of them agreed. Reanna spotted a small puddle from the corner of her eye that was currently being filled with a distinguished hose pipe, the large amount of water was actually around the same spot Miriam was going to be walking over. She nudged Rikki, who looked over to her in question. Reanna simply pointed to the puddle, "Heating that when Miriam goes past should do it." Imagining how film makers make those villains disappear in a cloud of fog when they leave the area.

Cleo turned to Rikki with an identical anticipation look, "Ready?" Hope bubbling inside of her that this plan would go their way.

"Please…" Rikki grinned, moving over to the open window – giving her the full view of what her task was, "…allow me." Her flat palm reached out towards the puddle, her fist barely forming as Miriam and Tiffany approached. The heat was slowly building within the puddle of water until the moment arrived where steam was to come in.

As Miriam and Tiffany travelled over the slowly heated water, Rikki unleashed the full amout of her powers that had the ability to evaporate all the water.

From Elliot and Kim's point of view, it would seem like the two girls vanished in a cloud of fog. That, was what they wanted and by the looks of their faces – it worked out as they planned.

**Follow, Fav, Review!**


	17. Something Fishy - Part 3

**Clothing Code – 'reanna fishy 3'**

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Something Fishy – Part 3**

The next day was hotter than the previous, all four mermaids knew Elliot and Kim were up to something – they just didn't exactly know what. Each of them were on the lookout; Emma, Reanna and Rikki were currently sitting in the audience area in front of the Miss Sea Queen pageant while Cleo was backstage all set and ready in her costume to hopefully 'dazzle' the audience.

Reanna sat next to Rikki on the left, holding one of those refillable drinks of Pepsi – Rikki on the other hand held a large tub of popcorn, each of them awaiting for this pageant to finally start so they could support Cleo and leave once it's over. Emma sat on the other side of Rikki clapping away as the host walks out onto the stage; who coincidently was Cleo and Reanna's boss.

The wind picked up slightly, the air blowing through the half up – half down hairstyle the blonde Masen had chosen to wear today. Her clothing really fitted the type of weather as she wore a some shorts that went down to just above the middle of her thighs and as for the top, she wore a flowing floral designed tank top with a pair of sandals on her feet instead of socks and shoes like she normally would. Honestly, the heat of the weather and what everyone else wears was finally getting to her.

As the contestants started appearing from behind the stage, emerging from the cardboard painted palm trees and blue linen – the host, Reanna and Cleo's boss – Mrs. Geddes, continuously calling out their names and guessing what they were dressed as.

Reanna could see a variety of costumes, the one that stood out the most though was the girl with the look of a lobster. Literally, she looked like an oversized red lobster or, if you wanted, you could interpret her as devil looking. Reanna did clap a little whenever a new person was called out – even Tiffany! But honestly, this was getting a little boring and by the look of Rikki's face, she was feeling the exact same thing.

"Who are these people?" Rikki suddenly exclaimed, her face scrunching in confusion – she had never even heard any of these names before. She really dislike pageants, always have done – always will. The only reasons she actually came was to be there for Cleo just like the other two blondes sitting either side of her were. But, there was also the fact that Elliot and Kim were probably going to do something during this dreadful show – and hopefully it'll make it worth coming and not the other way round.

"Rikki!" Emma turned to her, the tone of her voice nearly mirroring it to be scolding a young child, "_At least _pretend you're having fun." She put a bright smile on her face but all she got in return was a sour look, while Reanna pursed her lips and tried to look at her apologetically – neither of them looked to be having fun no matter what Emma would say.

Rikki gave a small slow shrug, really not caring if it hurt the contestant's feelings, "But, I'm not." Emma sighed, shaking her head as she turned back to the stage – a girl who looked like a starfish had just come out, looking like a glittery bow for a present more than anything!

Mrs Geddes grinned from her place in the middle of the stage, "Now, for our next jewel of the sea.-" She announced, speaking into the microphone only inches away from her mouth. "-Is Cleo Setori!"

At the mention of Cleo's name; Reanna and Rikki perked up in their seats instantaneously – neither them or Emma having had the chance to get a glimpse at what the brunette would be using as a costume during the show. They watched as the host moved aside to let Cleo walk in from backstage. Cleo was covered in a variety of blues and purples. The purples she wore were merged into striped tights and over that was what looked to be a purple one-piece swimming suit – on her head was what Reanna would call an imitation of a head of a mushroom. Different blue and purple ribbon practically dribbled down every side of her head including from the top of her chest and downwards.

Quickly and almost instantly, the clapping noise wound down to a minimal noise – everyone seemed to look at Cleo strangely, no one could seem to make out what she was and what she was wearing. Compared to everyone else, it just looked like she threw together different fabrics and clothing to make the costume that had no name.

"And, uh…" Mrs. Geddes seemed to be at a standstill, staring at Cleo as she twirled around in her spot – the brunette beaming at how her costume actually turned out. "…Cleo has chosen to come as, um," She pushed away some of the ribbon covering Cleo's face, "Give us a hint." She held the microphone next to the teenager's mouth so she could say it for her.

Cleo looked to the crowd, her smile still on her lips, "I'm a Portuguese Man-Of-War." Everyone was still silent, their faces blank – they obviously didn't know what that is – well, except Cleo's parents and Reanna who knew quite a lot about sea creatures due to both her studies and her brother. The brunette mermaid seemed to get that they didn't know what it was, she hid the disappointment – she really had hoped more people would recognise the name, "It's a jellyfish." That was a word everyone would know.

There were several, 'oh's' scattered around through the crowd, people nodding their head as they saw the resemblance to a jellyfish and her costume. Several people in the audience started clapping but it wasn't as loud as it was before with the other contestants.

Mrs Geddes got right past Cleo as she tried to change the audience's attention to herself while announcing the next contestant, one that she seemed to be expecting more than the others. "And now-" She began, her lips lifted into an anticipating grin, "-and by no means least. Please give a very warm welcome to Miriam Kent!" Her left arm flayed towards the back of the stage again; just as Miriam came out from the hidden area. The blonde wearing a variety of ocean blues and purples, bits of gems and fishing feathers attached to her body in an attempt to make the perfect, winning look. Her lower body was covered in a material tail and a gemmed bra that covered her breasts; it clearly looked as though Miriam had styled her look to be a mermaid – it seemed to take the entire crowd by both surprise and awe.

"Oh!" The host exclaimed gleefully, "Miriam's a mermaid!" She stepped to the side as Miriam's wheeled out on a fake sea bed, the crowd clapped along with her in an attempt to show Miriam what a great costume she had made.

In the crowd, Rikki looked down at the half-full popcorn bucket – her lips pulled into a sickly frown. "I might need this bucket to vomit in."

Mrs Geddes turned back to Miriam as the audience began to cease in their claps, "Miriam you look absolutely wonderful." Reanna noticed Miriam turn to Cleo with a displeased, stunned glower, her lipstick covered lips mumbled together while her brunette friend just kept on smiling down at the petty blonde. Cleo seemed to be completely at ease, completely pleased with the look Miriam was wearing in irritation.

"Did you make this yourself?" The host brought Miriam's undivided attention back to herself, it took a moment for Miriam to reply – getting her mind back to the matter at hand. Winning that tiara and showing it off in everyone's face for another year to come.

Miriam gave the woman a sweet smile that would have many boys down on their feet, begging her to even notice them. "All the sequins and beanie are handmade." Gesturing her hand up to the very complicated, yet stunning headpiece covered in a variety of beads and craft pieces.

"They're all handmade." Geddes repeated into the microphone, making sure everyone heard but it was obvious that Miriam was going to be the favoured contester – she was every year. The crowd busted into another round of applause – with the exception of the three blonde mermaids who were either just looking bored up at the stage or making small gestures with their hands to mimic hand clapping. "And, that is now all the contestants for this years 'Miss Sea Queen Pageant' I would just like to say-"

Suddenly, out of no-where, a stream of water droplets started to fly over the back curtains. Reanna, Emma and Rikki's eyes widen as their bodies tensed – a breath of relief and momentary confusion flooded through them when they noticed Cleo wasn't getting wet. Reanna looked towards Cleo's hand, letting out a small smile she whispered lowly to the other girls, "She's okay. Look." Nodding her head forward towards Cleo discreetly, trying not to gain anyone's attention around them.

Rikki and Emma's reaction was very similar to how Reanna's was; they slumped in their chair – starting to smile relaxingly at the fact that Cleo wouldn't be turning into a giant fish in front of all these people. To each side, all the contestants (and much to the girl's amusement, it was mostly Miriam) were getting soaked – all their make-up started slipping down their cheeks, the clothing was starting to soak it all in and stain – a couple of the girls even reacted by shrieking to themselves in despair.

The water stopped flowing after a large chunk of the stage was filled with water, there was a moment of silence barring several sniffles and whines. Kim walked through the back curtains, her chest high up in the air and a smug smile of pride gleaming on her lips. "I knew it!" She exclaimed, her eyes setting straight onto Miriam – not even realising that Cleo wasn't in mermaid form like she imagined. Her mind was registering that Miriam's costume was indeed the real thing; that the older girl really has a full-grown fish tail.

The younger Sertori snatched the microphone from Mrs. Geddes, "Attention everyone!" Her voice was loud enough that the entire crowd could hear, "There are mermaids on the Gold Coast!" She announced. To the side Cleo pursed her lips, rolling her eyes – she knew something like this would happen but thankfully she knew that no one would believe her sister. Kim obviously just didn't know that yet.

Kim pointed to Miriam, her eyes narrowing, "And, she is their evil leader." Giggles and amused laughs began to spread in the crowd. Miriam glared at her, you could literally imagine steam coming out of her ears.

"My sister is one of them too." People began to look towards Cleo with raised eyebrows, not believing the small Sertori girl at all especially when the girl was still dressed in the jellyfish costume. Cleo made a look that told anyone she was confused, but embarrassed that her little sister was trying to show her up. Maybe she could become a great actress one day?

Just then, Elliot was escorted onto the stage – two of the security park guards in toll with their hands on the boy's shoulders to stop him from running away like any other kid would. Elliot's eyes were widened in panic, immediately trying to place the full blame of what had happened on Kim – technically, this was all her fault to begin with anyway. "She made me do it!" He exclaimed, pointing over to her.

Kim ignored him, trying to get everyone's attention back, "They're evil!" She stated loudly. In the crowd; Donald, the Sertori father groaned, lowering his head into his hands in embarrassment at what scheme his youngest was trying to pull. "And dangerous!" She glanced to the tail, "Look!" She called, shoving the microphone back to Mrs Geddes and making her way over to 'mermaid'. Her hands diving straight for the tail, beginning to rip it apart unintentionally, the goal was to show everyone that the tail was real – not a fake that rips apart.

Rikki doubled over in laughter, "Now that … is what I call something interesting." Reanna pursed her lips with a smile, several giggles trying to make their way out of her system. As far as she could tell; this was Miriam's Karma … now they just had to wait for Zane's to come along with a full pelt.

Kim pulled back, frowning in confusion – a worrying feeling coming from the fact that her theories weren't coming as true as she originally thought, "Why is your tail tearing?"

"Because it's a costume, you moron!" Miriam shouted in fury, angry tears running down her face at the devastating wreckage that was left of her award-winning costume. "Just you wait…" She growled as she ripped the head piece off her head, trying to move herself off the fake-waterbed on wheels – she struggled to stand properly but the need to strangle the girl was too obvious. "…I'm going to get you!" The way she moved across the stage was in shuffles, her legs weren't able to be pulled apart to truly walk or run - so any leaning towards one way would be disastrous. Something that was confirmed when Miriam's body started to lean too much over the side of the stage, and with a yelp her body tumbled over the edge. There were a variety of gasps and yelps coming from the crowd, but the most recognised sound were snorts of amusement. For it to be that loud, a lot of people must have thought of this as amusing.

Miriam gazed up to everyone on the stage looking down on her, her butt was sore and jewels began to fall over her costume. "Well…" She started, wondering why no one was helping her – she's practically the Queen in this circle so why weren't they helping her? "Any help here?" When no one responded, she whimpered – looking down at her torn and destroyed tail that took her all night to complete.

Reanna was standing with Emma and Rikki, just enjoying the little show of payback as they liked to call it. She frowned a little, turning to her fellow mermaids, "Is it bad that I feel a little sympathy for her?" She wondered. Sure, the girl had been practically terrorizing them but so has Zane; it felt a little too wrong to see someone's feelings hurt and feel good about it. It was good to feel a little pleasure from this incident, but too much just feels wrong and vindictive.

Rikki waved her hand, "Nah," Not bothered at all about feeling sympathy for the pig-headed blonde, "She deserves every minute of it as far as I'm concerned."

Emma gave her a look, "I can admit she deserves some of it, but it shouldn't go too far … she's a person just like us." She turned to Reanna, "It's okay, I feel a little for her too – it's not much of course, only a little."

Reanna gave her a small smile, "Thanks." Thankful she wasn't alone in the conflicted feelings. She looked down at her watch seeing it to be close to 4'oclock. She should probably be getting home for dinner; David said he'd be back by half-past to make them something good to eat – something that isn't a microwavable dinner.

Cleo strolled over; moving away from her sister who currently stood by her father getting scolded, "I think it's safe to say were safe." She told them in relief, smiling a little a little at the wording she made.

Emma raised a steady eyebrow, "Are you sure?" Just wanting to make sure; she didn't want her little brother pouring water over her during the night – evidently turning her into a fish in front of him.

Cleo nodded, her tone completely sure. "I gave the answers to her questions – ones of which weren't completely true but it still made her satisfied."

Rikki breathed a sigh of relief, Reanna too from the right, "That's good; now, let this be a lesson on never making a diary with a little peeper in the house."

Reanna nodded, agreeing with that statement, "I think I'm just lucky David knew about all this already – Kim and Elliot would have made up his mind – he likes to connect the dots, like a puzzle. Which is how he found out about us in the first place." She paused with a sigh, looking down at her watch again, seeing five minutes have passed – "And thinking about my brother, I should really get going. He wanted to know what happened as soon as something went down, his mind has probably been doing spins and twists all day with worry."

Rikki turned to her, "Are you still on for the midnight swim?" The three girls looking at the girl in question with hope – Reanna had originally said she might not be able to go because the parents might be home earlier than expected.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah," She replied, "If they come home early I really don't care; hopefully they'll just assume I'm asleep and be done with it." She let out a little laugh, accepting the three hugs she received and said her goodbyes.

~ 8 ~

Later that night, the girls and Lewis were gathered at the Moon Pool together. It was a little earlier than was originally planned, but only because everyone was too eager to wait and see each other again. The four mermaids were leaning against the pool rocks while Lewes had brought with him a floating inflatable chair. He sat on it in his wetsuit, sipping on a coconut drink. "The story is, I've tested everything." He announced, taking another sip from his beverage. "The water, the rocks, the sand, the lighting and even the dust."

Emma perked up, "And, what did you find?" She wondered. Both she and Reanna had their whole bodies except their head and a touch of their shoulders under water – while Rikki and Cleo perched more above the water on the main rock. All four of them were together kind of looked like a little gang if anyone really thought about it.

Lewes shrugged, looking causally mystified, "Everything was normal."

"So that's it?" She pushed, "You're done?" That didn't make sense; the Lewes she knew would never give up on something this exciting.

He started to look a little defensive but he was still very causal, "Hey…" It was probably the relaxing place taking a turn on him, "I am putting in 100%"

Reanna shrugged a little, lifting herself out of the water slightly so half of her upper body was now above water, "I'm good with no answers; it's not like anything bad has really happened to us except the diary." She paused, turning over to Cleo, "Speaking of the diary – where is it?"

"Yeah," Rikki followed, "What happened to it?"

"Don't worry, I took care of it." Cleo assured everyone with a grin, "No one will find it ever again." Remembering where she had put it. On the way to Mako, she had put it somewhere where no diver can go or where someone can just accidently come across it. The little book now floated on the sea bed too far from anyone's reach apart from their own.

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates for this story, I have honestly missed doing them. From today to Wednesday I have literally nothing going on – so in a hopes of gaining everyone back I want to get a LOT more chapters/episodes done for you guys. I'm going out to the shop quickly to get something for my laptop now, but as soon as I come back – ill start on the next episode for you and hopefully get up at least 2-3 new parts.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I really hope you liked it.**

**Lisa.**


	18. Young Love - Part 1

**There's only going to be two parts to this Episode. I hope you like it.**

**Clothing code – 'young love'**

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Young Love – Part 1 **

A couple of weeks later, Reanna sat at the dining room table eating breakfast. Next to her was a math assignment that needed to be done by tomorrow – in front of her were her parents. Her mother doing her nails with a coral pink solution and her father continued to read the morning paper as usual. David had unfortunately been called in early today, leaving her all alone with them.

She slowly ate her food, writing out the next explanation of an algebra question until her phone gave a small beep in her pocket. She swallowed, taking out the device and looking to the screen. There was a message, from Emma.

_Possible big problem. My house, now._

_Emma._

She frowned, wondering what the 'big problem' could be. She created a new message to reply,

_Sure, I'm leaving now._

_Rea._

"Who was that?" Her mother asked, seeing the daughter start to stand and put away her homework quickly. "What is such the rush?"

Reanna shook her head, shoving the last of her oatmeal into her mouth. "Nothing, a friend needs me." She replied, swallowing the last bit of her breakfast.

Her father raised an eyebrow, "Hmm," He hummed, watching his daughter pack up all her things, "You seem to be going out a lot lately; maybe you should spend some more time at home."

The blonde scoffed, shaking her head, "Oh, don't start." She retorted, "I'm not going to sift out chances to be here when you're never here. Besides, I'd rather be away from here these days anyway." She gathered her stuff in her arms and jogged up to the bedroom; throwing her school items on her desk for later before heading back downstairs.

"Bye! See you later?!" She called back to her parents, not really caring if they heard or not – chances are, they wouldn't even be back later.

~ 8 ~

"I understand you took a calculated risk Rikki." Cleo informed the blonde, walking into Emma's bedroom with the other girls trailing behind her. "But, wow…" She huffed in an unbelieving manner, glancing back towards Reanna and Emma. "…we really can't risk turning into mermaids on a public beach."

"A lot of things would happen after a show like that." Reanna hummed in a slight agreement. Rikki had explained to her and the brunette exactly what happened – and in hindsight, she completely understood. In fact, if she were in Rikki's position at the time – honestly, she would have done the exact same thing to save Elliot. It was obvious that the boy had underestimated the power of the waves, and the false understanding that surfing was easy enough to keep him a safe distance from the force of the water. But, if Rikki hadn't been careful to keep her tail hidden – all the things the girls were afraid of happening to them … would most definitely happen.

Emma shut the door so no one would be able to overhear they're conversation. Rikki twisted round to them, not completely understanding why they were going on at her when nothing was seen. "Elliot is home safe!" She said clearly, getting annoyed, feeling like (especially Emma) was ganging up on her a lot. "There is no drama."

Reanna sighed, realising that the other two girls were missing the complete opposite thing of what Rikki had done. "She saved Elliot from drowning." She told them, climbing onto Emma's bed and crossing her legs comfortably. "And she wasn't seen – neither by Elliot or anyone on the beach so we're safe. How about we just be glad that nothing 'fishy' happened to cause a panic … okay?"

Rikki gestured Reanna as she finished, thankful that she had someone in the group with a level, thoughtful head. "Exactly, can we please drop this now?" She asked, mostly looking at Emma.

Emma looked down, her shoulders slumping when she realised that Rikki had indeed saved the life of her brother. She was just scared that one of them would be discovered, if word got out about their tails – she didn't know what could really happen – the possibilities were inevitable. "Just be careful next time." She told Rikki with an underline of pleading in her tone. All four of them were like sisters now – there was a strong bond between them, ever since they first met on that raft. She didn't want it jeopardized by the secret getting out to the public.

Rikki rolled her eyes at the line as Cleo and Emma took a seat next to Reanna on the bed, "Yes, mum." Intending to lean her back on the desk, but accidently hitting a glass of water instead – spilling the liquid over several sheets of paper, complete with drawing and inscriptions written on them. Something Reanna recognised as geography homework set by their teacher yesterday.

"My geography assignment!" Emma gasped, her eyes going wide as she watched the clear liquid run across her entire assignment. "Rikki! I was almost done!" She slightly glared at the blonde who did the crime, "It took me hours."

Rikki just blinked in confusion, "We only got that assignment yesterday … and your already done?" She could never understand why someone would actually like homework that much. She always left it for the day before and hoped for a good grade. Sometimes she even realised it's what Reanna did too, they would sometimes spend study time with each other; just get the rubbish over and done with. Neither of them really liked homework in a sense; Reanna had even admitted she would rather spend the day swimming than be at school getting a future degree.

"She _was_ almost done…" Cleo muttered, not realising that it would have been in her best interest to keep that comment to herself. She grinned sheepishly when Rikki gave her a dumb look – looks like she didn't appreciate that comment.

Emma looked back down at her homework in dismay, "Now I'll have to start it all over again."

Feeling a little guilty, Rikki grabbed a handful of tissues on the desk and began to dab at the drenched assignment in a hopes of sucking up some of the water (without getting any on herself of course).

Emma stopped her quickly, "No!" She jumped, "You'll blur it." Making Rikki let out an irritated huff, throwing the slightly damp tissues onto the side of the desk by the lamp.

Reanna came up with an idea, "Maybe we could try and just evaporate the water?" She suggested, getting up from the bed and moving over to stand next to Rikki.

Rikki glanced between her and the paper before giving a shrug, "Couldn't hurt." With a deep breathe, she held her hand over the paper, forcing her powers to heat up the water above and out of the thin material. Her hand slowly closed as the steam started to rise quicker. She let out a grin, looking up between the girls – not realising that her loss of concentration to the area would make it go out of control, "See?" She spoke, "No need to stress."

Reanna started to smile as well, thinking her idea was actually working – that was until her eyes widened, seeing the paper of the assignment start to burn. "Rikki!" She exclaimed to her friend, nodding down to the burnt blur on the desk when the blonde looked up towards her.

Rikki blinked, cringing inside at the result, "Oops."

Emma looked to her in a painful shock, her homework was beyond ruined now. "Oops?!" She exclaimed, was that the only thing she could say?!

Rikki turned defensive once again, "It was an accident."

"It's my fault Emma." Reanna spoke out, looking sad towards the ruined assignment, "I just thought that evaporating the water would make it turn back to normal."

Cleo perked up, "Wait! Maybe Rea and I can reverse it?!" She glanced to Reanna who looked to her in a confused manner. "Putting some water molecules back in, work the water back into the pages?!"

Reanna turned thoughtful, "I guess it could work." She nodded to Cleo before holding her hand out towards the assignment in the same manner as the brunette. The two of them focused their energy on the last remaining water that presumably remained in the pages. It only took a couple of seconds to get the result – and the result for Emma was even more painful. Her mouth dropped in academic horror. The paper mirrored flaky ash, you couldn't even see one full word on it – not even a letter! Emma really will have to start from scratch now – maybe mermaid powers wouldn't be the answer in this case.

Rikki cringed at the site, "Ouch." She muttered, it was worse than what she had created.

Reanna frowned, feeling upset that neither of their mermaid powers could bring the paper back to its original state. They must have a lot to learn still. Cleo on the other hand reacted the same way as Rikki had, "Oops…" She repeated, sheepishly shrugging her shoulders when Emma looked at her in a way that said 'Are you serious?!'

"We're all still learning how to use our powers Em." Cleo tried to deflect the blame on their newly blossomed powers. She spoke in a comforting way, not wanting her best friend to overreact to something she still had a lot of time to repeat.

Emma agreed with the statement, "And we've all got to get better." She nodded, looking to all the girls. They've been mermaids for several months now – they really needed to get the hang of these powers before they really did need them.

Reanna sat herself in the desk chair, no water had dripped onto it which was a good thing – she forgot to check before she sat. "I think the term '_sooner rather than later'_ definitely applies to our situation."

Rikki nodded, about to say something but the door was being knocked on. Three hard knocks sounded – getting the four teenagers looking towards the door. "Come in!" Emma called to the person the other side, letting them know it was okay to enter.

There was a moment of silence before someone slowly came in – Elliot. He had a shy look on his face, hiding something behind his back with both his arms. "Hi!" He blurted out, immediately after seeing Rikki standing next to Reanna by the desk. He came into the room a little more, not letting his eyes move away from the curly haired blonde. "Rikki – this is for you." He pulled one of his hands away from his back and revealed a square card full of red and pink toned hearts on the front cover.

Rikki didn't seem too pleased, trying to resist in not rolling her eyes. She just saved him from drowning! Now it was like being followed by a puppy. Reanna on the other hand, thought it was slightly cute. She had never had anyone crush on her before and by going on what she could see – Elliot had built up some kind of crush on her sister mermaid … Rikki's essentially his hero.

Emma seemed to think it was adorable, "Aw, Elliot – that's so nice." She felt lucky that her little brother was so thoughtful to others – even though in this situation it could be more detrimental to their group secret. She looked to Rikki, giving her a look at clearly said, 'Be nice and accept it'. "Isn't it nice Rikki?" She questioned the other blonde with a daring eyebrow, following her footsteps as she slowly moved towards her brother.

Rikki strained a smile, playing along for the younger boy's sake, "Yeah," She agreed, nodding a bit too much – so much, that to a trained eye, there would only be one word to describe it. Fake. "It's great, Elliot. Thanks."

"That's great!" Elliot beamed, not realising that Rikki wasn't all that into everything he was giving her, "Did you want to come play my new 3D skate game?" He wondered, hope building in his kiddie heart.

"She'd love to." Emma spoke for Rikki; not wanting to see her brother hurt because of this little crush.

Reanna looked at the grimace starting to appear on her best friend's face, "Except she can't." She prompted into the conversation, saving the poor mermaid from the clutches of a near teenage boy. "She promised to help me with a project for, uh, science." Thinking of a believable subject – but in reality, neither of them had gotten any homework from their Science teacher in a while. Especially since they were still relatively new to the school.

Rikki played along, internally thanking Reanna from getting her out of the mess Emma was beginning to create for her. "Right." She nodded, over dramatic again as before, "That science project due tomorrow."

Cleo frowned, "We don't have a project due tomorrow do we?" She mused to herself, but shook herself out of that question when Reanna nudged her side. She made a small 'O' with her mouth before falling silent, figuring out what they were doing, deciding to go along with it for the moment.

Rikki twisted over to Reanna, "We should get on it right away, come on." She nodded her head over to the door while passing Elliot.

Reanna started to get up just as Elliot halted Rikki at the doorway, "Wait!" He exclaimed, looking up at her with pleading eyes. Trying to get her to stay just one more moment. He moved his other hand into the open from behind his back, bringing out a large red box of chocolates – chocolates that a kid would spend every penny of his pocket money on. "I got you these as well." He held them out for Rikki to take.

"Oh, chocolates." Rikki looked down at the large box feeling uncomfortable; no one has ever done this to her before and it makes things even more uncomfortable when they've come from a kid no less. "Yumm…" Her voice drifted, the nerve to run building in her veins a little bit more. She didn't want to be here anymore, she just wanted to leave with Reanna like the plan was.

Elliot smiled up at her, "They were the best ones I could find." Emma quietly got up from the bed this time, feeling that this could be going a little too far now. Elliot needs to know that getting too invested in Rikki was going to tear him down; which was something she didn't want for him. "I used all my savings, and I hope you like the soft centres, but if you don't I can take them back."

"No … no." She denied, shaking her head – she knew it would just be best to indulge him in the fantasy. 'He's a kid', she had to keep reminding herself. "Soft centres are fine, thanks."

Emma sighed, placing her hands on her brother's shoulders. "Elliot." Getting him to look up at her from one side of his shoulder, "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Elliot shrugged, "Sure." Not seeing any problem with it. He turned back to Rikki once more, "Don't go anyway." He told her, forgetting the fact she had already stated that there was a place she needed to be. Reanna slumped onto the bed, using the headboard to hold her back up; it felt like a long couple of a days were awaiting for them.

The three girls watched as Emma left the room with Elliot. As soon as they were past the hearing stage; Rikki let out a loud groan, going over to sit on the bed where Emma had originally sat. "He's never going to get off my case." She saw what he was thinking; he wasn't going to stop until someone was being upfront to him – her in this case. But the way she turned down people was hard and fast; something she didn't know if a kid like Elliot could handle – not that she really cared of course, but Emma was still her mermaid sister. She didn't want to hurt Emma or any of the other girls; it would just simply be disastrous.

**Love it? Hate it? Please let me know…**


	19. Young Love - Part 2

**It's been a very long time since I've updated this fic. I started watching Mako Mermaids yesterday, but stopped because honestly, I found it a little boring. It was a good idea, but I just couldn't seem to get into it.**

**I've had several comments about 'Mermaid Magic' regarding several things, about how much the show hasn't really changed with my character in it. I get it, but that's how I kinda wanted it. We will get more into Reanna's history and everything further into the story. **

**Clothing Code 'Young love – 2'**

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Young Love – Part 2**

The next morning came along fast; the girls decided to meet up at The Juice Net Café for a smoothie. The atmosphere felt quiet and awkward; Emma's way of slowly sitting in her seat with an uncomfortable look on her face gave a wave of confusion for Rikki. Why was Emma acting like this? Her eyes didn't seem to focus on anything, only something behind her. Reanna frowned, wondering why there was such a tension coming from everyone – Cleo felt the same, something was off.

Rikki finally gave in and asked, "Is there something you wanted to say to me?" She wondered, giving Emma a quirked eyebrow in question.

"Well…" Emma began, but stopped short when she and the others watched her little brother pulling up a nearby seat from another table and sat himself down right next to Rikki; so much that they're elbows were touching. "…no…" Elliot sat up straight in his posture, his composure showing innocence and giddiness.

Rikki felt her teeth grinding when she saw Elliot coming over to sit next to her, very closely, too closely, "Since when did we become babysitters?" She bit the inside of her cheek, feeling a little annoyed – Emma was supposed to have gotten rid of this '_crush_' last night. There wasn't supposed to be anything else to deal with.

Emma was about to say something but Wilfred came over from behind, placing down some newly-made smoothies. "Here we go." He announced himself, not realising he had just interrupted something. "One mango smoothie." He placed the yellow drink in front of Emma, "And a banana sundae." He placed this in front of Elliot who beamed in delight. It was obviously his favourite.

Rikki was starting to take a sip of her juice, but instantly choked on it when Wilfred asked Elliot, "Did your girlfriend like the chocolates?" Reanna's eyes widened slightly while the other girls looked the same, Emma started to look a little uncomfortable. She silently wished Elliot hadn't done such a thing, although she should have figured it out sooner. "He's a right gentleman this one. Came in with his piggy bank and spend every cent he had." The man chuckled, not noticing the peeved look forming on Rikki's features.

"She must be quite the girl." This was what snapped for Rikki.

Elliot grinned happily, glancing to Rikki – not even noticing her declining mood. "She sure is." He agreed.

As Wilfred waltzed away to help other customers, Rikki glared over at Emma but glanced also to the other girls. "We need to talk." She said, her request leaving nothing to wiggle out from. She was pissed. To the side she noticed Elliot begin to stand with them, she quickly turned to him with narrowed eyes. "Stay." She ordered, making him quickly sit back down a little confused.

Rikki stood from her seat, walking over to one side of the café, right near the pool table but not too close so the two playing pool could overhear their conversation. The three girls followed to where she stood.

"It's so sweet." Cleo was the first to say with an adored voice, she found the situation slightly cute. "He has a crush on you." She went over to stand next to Emma who leant against the side of a table.

Reanna wasn't too sure herself – if she were in Rikki's position, she wouldn't be rooting for this either. She would have found it terribly annoying to have to deal with. If she were to have someone crush on her – she'd want it to be a guy who is either the same age or is about a year older than her. Not four years + younger and still a small kid.

"Yeah." Rikki scoffed sarcastically, "Sweet like a lemon." She noticed a conflicting note in Emma's face. "Did you know about this?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes with accusation.

Emma took a moment before she even started to speak, "Well…" She began, not wanting to reveal what her brother had really said to her last night when the girls were in the bedroom. She didn't want to tell Rikki that this crush wasn't something to take lightly, her brother seemed to feel it pretty strongly no matter how misguided it might be. "…not exactly." She stopped, seeing her best friend look away in an annoyed manner. She saw right past the lie. "Rikki, don't hurt-" The other blonde cut her off.

"-Don't even think about asking me to humor him." She said with a hard tone. She wasn't going to play that stupid game, all she wanted was the little Gilbert to stop with those lovey-dovey eyes of his. They were making her sick. "It's not going to happen."

"He's a kid, Rikki." Reanna finally voiced her opinion. "He won't have as good of a time understanding as a boy our age would have."

Emma seemed to agree, "Just please be gentle." She requested.

Cleo nodded, "He's a sweet kid."

"You're all disturbed!" Rikki blurted, looking at them in disbelief, "Why is everything sweet and nice all the time?"

"This is his first crush!" Emma exclaimed, protective of her little brother. "Don't you remember what it was like to be a kid."

"No." She shook her head, passing through the subject. "Besides, this is all because I saved his life." She shrugged, thinking of doing what she'd usually do when it came to dumping someone. "It's like pulling a thorn out of a dog's foot." That's the better solution isn't it?

"And you'd do that gently, wouldn't you?" Emma tried to persuade her, not wanting her little brother to come home crying and heartbroken. She never liked to see Elliot hurt, and she didn't want it to be because one of her best friends' crushed his heart.

"No." Rikki countered, sure of her answer. If this wasn't going to stop, she would do what was necessary to make the kid back-off. "I'd do it fast and hope I won't get bitten."

Reanna tried to give her a look, trying to let her know (without scolding her like a child) that this was the wrong path to take. Rikki's eyes glanced over to her for a second before a sigh left her lips, giving in … just a little. "Okay, fine." Looking annoyed, "It's just … I don't do this whole 'relationship' thing very well."

"It's not a relationship." Cleo insisted, "He's 11 years old!"

"Alright!" Rikki waved her arms up, changing her words just a little. "I don't do this whole 'people liking me' thing, better?!"

Emma was the one to look marginally annoyed this time, "What's there to do?!" She exclaimed, not understanding this dilemma.

Reanna tried to stop the fight lingering between the two girls, "Guy's quit it for a second, okay?" Looking between all of them. "Not all of us are good with people. I mean, I'm not the best with people either because I've had to move around my whole life, I've never gotten the chance to really be myself." She turned to Rikki individually with a look of understanding in her eyes, "Look, Rikki. I understand and agree that to get someone off your back, you have to be hard about it. But Elliot isn't a guy who can handle rejection, he's 11 years old. He's still a kid whose dealing with a first crush."

Silence was brought between them. It wasn't too long before Rikki gave a sigh, looking at the ground for a moment before glancing between her fellow mermaids. "Fine," She relented, seeing what Reanna was saying. Elliot was just a kid, and as much as she hated the fact that he had this stupid crush, she couldn't treat him like she would throw a guy their age under the bus. No matter how much her instinct told her too. "Just tell me what to say that'll get him off my back. And I'll say it." She had no experience with letting people down easy because like she said before, she's always done separation quick and clean. Not worrying about anyone else's feelings.

Rikki was expecting some replies, some ideas that she could use – but nothing came. Cleo looked like she was thinking, but just then she shrugged to Rikki apologetically, "I've got nothing." She stated, looking between Reanna and Emma as well, both looking the same as her.

"Me either." Emma sighed, shaking her head.

Rikki turned to Reanna, hoping that the mermaid who had more of an understanding to her would have something she could use. But just like Cleo, she sent out an apologetic vibe, "I can't think of anything other than telling him you're not interested, I'm sorry."

Cleo suddenly perked up, a look of ideas forming on her face. "We could ask Lewes!" She exclaimed. Lewes was a guy; he'd know what to do to get Elliot off Rikki's back without causing too much of a heartbreak. She already knew that he had dated at least one girl over the years, but for some strange reason, for a while he hasn't been. He's been spending most of his time with her.

~ 8 ~

"-And you're asking me because…?" Lewes said with confusion, currently fiddling with the newly installed watering system he created for one of his older brother's plant plantation. The four girls had come to ask him on how Rikki should let Elliot down, and going into great detail about what's happened over the last couple of days around this predicament.

Rikki had sat herself on the desk behind him since they were in the brother's office, where the main electric box of the water pipes was stationed. "Well, we figure you would have been rejected a few times." Emma started to smile with amusement in the doorway, Reanna looking a little the same and Cleo was just simply curious. "Surely you'd know a few methods that work."

Lewes turned to her, giving out a sarcastic smile. "Ha-ha." He said without humour.

Suddenly, a man just a bit older than Lewis and with very similar facial features popped up behind Cleo and Emma in the doorway, startling them just a little. "We need this up and running soon, Lewis." He said, not looking pleased about how long it was taking to get this system up and running. His plants were on the verge of water starvation. Besides Rikki, leaning against the table, Reanna couldn't help but note how much alike Lewis and this brother looked. The guy was like a slightly older version than Lewis, but taller and with a bigger nose on his face.

"Yeah, no, no, I'm almost there." Lewis exclaimed, understanding. It had taken him longer than anticipated to get everything set up, he just had to tweak a few more things before everything was complete. He pushed a button up, and everything was now all set to work. He turned to his brother, "Right, every day at 5 o'clock each of the three sections will be watered in one-minute intervals-"

The brother butted in, frowning, "That's a bit short, isn't it?" He didn't believe the plants would get enough water in them for that length of time.

"No, no," Lewis shook his head, "It'll allow for absorption so you won't be wasting water, and the software will repeat twenty times so everything is good."

As Lewis stated that the cycle will repeat for twenty times, the brother looked a little more comforted and relieved to hear that. "That sounds better." He nodded approvingly, starting to grin. "Can't have my plants going thirsty." And then he left his little brother in the hands of four girls.

"Lewis," Emma prompted, obviously realising that he had forgotten about why they had come to see him, "Boy advice … please."

"Ah, yeah," He turned back to them, remembering. He didn't look too sure himself about his answer, but said it anyway, "Well, most guys just want to know where they stand."

Rikki suddenly gained a triumph grin on her face, as if he was stating that she had been right. She turned her grin over to the girls in the doorway, "Told you." She bragged.

Then Lewis continued, breaking her grin, "Without having to feel like a loser."

This time, Emma copied Rikki's look, turning up to her, "Told you."

Cleo turned to Lewis, "Will the crush wear off on its own?" She questioned. Maybe they could wait this out and Elliot will find someone else to start crushing on in no time?

"Not in my experience." Lewis mumbled under his breath, looking downward with a sadness to him, but it was something only Reanna seemed to catch. She tilted her head in wonder.

"Hey, Lewis!" The brother called from outside, "Time is money!" He was still outside, just about to close the gate to his plantation so the water system could get to work as soon as possible. He was able to get Lewis to install a fully automated locking system on the gate so no one could get in or out during the water cycle. Only he himself would be able to get in and out during it.

Emma turned to him, "It's okay." She called over to him, they were done here anyway. They would just have to figure everything out for themselves. "We were just leaving." She and Cleo walked out of the office first with Rikki and Reanna following close behind.

~ 8 ~

Later that evening, Reanna was up in her bedroom, typing away at her laptop, trying to get an assignment done for tomorrow. She had just thrown a couple of nuts into her mouth when a knock sounded on her door. As she crunched away on the nuts inside her mouth, swallowing, she turned towards the door, still sitting in her desk chair. "Who is it?" She called, hoping it was neither of her parents.

"It's me." David's voice came through the door as it started to open, his head popped in through the gap before his body followed.

Reanna smiled, "Hey, how was work?" She asked curiously. It kinda sucked that he's been getting a few extra hours at the Marine Park these days. Sometimes between the girls, school and other stuff, it felt like they never really got to spend any time together anymore.

David flopped himself onto his sisters bed, sighing tiredly as he laid back, "Surprisingly very long." He loved his job, but after doing so many hours in a week, it finally gets to you. He lifted his head up to her, but still lying on the bed, "Your working tomorrow aren't you?" He questioned.

Reanna hummed with a nod, "Later on in the evening." She put her pen down before crossing her legs together and turning to him a little more. "So did you get the day off next Thursday?" She asked hopefully. Next Thursday was a special day because … it was David's birthday.

David chuckled, "Yeah, I did." He nodded, finally sitting up on the bed. "Why? What are you planning?" He was curious, a couple of days ago she insisted that he wasn't allowed to work at all on his birthday, saying that she had a special day planned for him.

Reanna sent him a smirk, teasing him, "Not telling." She stated.

Suddenly the thought came to her, he was a guy (older than Lewis) and she knew for a fact he'd been dumped by a girl. Her name had been Lucy and honestly, Reanna hadn't really liked her at all. The relationship between them ended several years ago and from what she could tell, David truly had been hurt by it, making her hatred fuel even more. It felt wrong to ask of this, but she hoped that he would be okay with answering.

"Can I ask you something?" She started saying, hesitantly.

David frowned, sensing the hesitant form of her words. "Anything." He said immediately.

Reanna took a deep breath before explaining, "Yesterday Rikki saved Elliot from drowning. It was kind of his fault really by being out in the water … but that's not the point. The thing is, Elliot's now crushing on Rikki like she's his hero and everything and Rikki being Rikki, she doesn't like the attention he's showing her." She paused, "What I'm trying to ask is, how should Rikki let him down? How do you think she could get him off her back?"

"Um," David began, thinking, but also a little confused as to why she would ask him about relationships. It's not like he had the best experience in the area himself, especially when it comes to being dumped. "Well, Elliot's a kid so I'm honestly not sure, other than maybe saying something to get him backing off, but not to be mean at the same time."

Reanna was nodding, agreeing, that had been her exact thoughts. "Yeah, I thought so too." She suddenly looked down at her laptop, remembering that she had to get that assignment done and it was already close to 11pm. Their parents must already be asleep since the only movement she's heard in the last few hours were from her brother being in his room next door. "I need to get homework done." She looked over to her brother apologetically.

David didn't mind though, he was starting to fall asleep and he had work again tomorrow. The only benefit he could see though was that his sister would be working with him this time, it rarely happens because of the water-closeness factor. "No problem," He waved his hand in the air, letting her know he was cool with it. "I should get some sleep before I fall dead on your bed. It's actually much comfier than mine." He chuckled. Getting up, but before he left he placed a kiss on Rea's forehead and sent her a goodnight.

As David closed the door behind him, the shrill of the cell phone sitting beside her sounded. She picked it up, looking a little confused when she saw Rikki's photo pop up.

"Hey, Rikki." Reanna said into the mic, wondering why her best friend was calling this late. It couldn't be about today's midnight swim; she had already said about this assignment that needed doing. Unfortunately, she couldn't risk getting a bad grade on it. "What's up?"

"I think I screwed up, Rea." Rikki stated, a pinch of worry underlining in her voice.

Rea frowned with confusion, "What do you mean, Rik?" She questioned, "What do you think you screwed up?"

"Elliot." She said, "Back on the beach he just kept pushing and pushing; I _may_ have said something."

Reanna closed her eyes, sighing, already knowing where this might end up. "What did you say?"

"I think I said something along the lines of '_If __he was older, taller and a lot less squeaky clean I still wouldn't be interested__'_." Rikki winced at her own words on the other side of the line, especially when she heard the other girl groan with exasperation. "When I told him I wasn't interested he just wouldn't budge and leave me alone."

"Oh, Rikki." Rea shook her head, running a hand through her hair, opening her eyes. That was not a good way to let Elliot down – especially with those words. She sighed, "Well, there's nothing anyone can do about it now. We just have to hope he'll be okay and move on quickly."

There was a moment of silence, both girls pondering on how Elliot might be doing right now. But Rikki broke it after a moment, "Are you sure you don't want to go out for a midnight swim?" She asked, hopeful.

Reanna sighed with dismay, she really wanted to go, but she really couldn't at the same time. "I can't Rikki, I'm sorry." Looking dejected by her own self. "I've been putting this assignment off too long; how about we go tomorrow morning?" A morning swim sounded very nice right now.

"I'd really like that actually." Rikki said back, sounding happier. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning, the usual spot."

"Got it." Reanna nodded to herself before ending the call. Her shoulder slumped, looking down at her homework. Oh, how she really hated this right now and she couldn't even describe it without despise.

**I'm actually really in the mood to start writing the next chapter, and I'm nowhere near tired. So, you might see the last part to this episode up in a few hours or even sometime tomorrow.**

**Fingers crossed…**

**Fav, Follow and Review!**


	20. Young Love - Part 3

**A very quick update for you guys … yay!**

**I really thought this chapter would be shorter than the last, by at least half. But it turns out to be longer than part two, lol**

**Enjoy…**

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Young Love – Part 3**

"That felt so much better." Reanna commented, walking towards the Juice-Net with Rikki by her side. They had just spent the morning swimming down in a deeper part of the ocean, close to Mako Island. It's been a very nice Sunday indeed, so far.

Rikki nodded in agreement with a grin, "Yeah, we should go again tonight, see what it's like in the dark down that deep."

"I'm definitely up for it." Reanna smiled, just as they entered the café. Luckily she had gotten that assignment over and done with just past midnight last night. As soon as it was done, her body literally flopped to sleep on the bed. She looked over to see Emma and Cleo standing together, both looking troubled and definitely not happy.

Rikki also noticed their dimming looks, "Hey, guys … what's up?" She said just as she and Reah approached them. She quirked an eyebrow of question towards them, letting them know that she could tell that something was wrong.

"We can't find Elliot." Cleo was the first to speak, looking troubled as she glanced at the two girls who had just walked over.

'Oh, no' Reanna though to herself, in her head. She turned to share a look with Rikki, she was also realising the same dilemma.

"He'll be around." Rikki deflected, hoping to sound sure of herself. But it wasn't working. "Just relax."

Emma wasn't relaxing, "He's not, Rikki." She said, looking worried and on the verge of a frenzy, "We've looked all over and he's not anywhere." She shook her head, "It's not like him to just disappear."

"What have your parents said?" Reanna wondered. They must be freaking out.

"I haven't told them." Emma stated, not liking the idea of doing so if they still couldn't find him over the next couple of hours. "They'd freak out." She mirrored Reanna's thoughts. "It's like he's run away."

There was a pause of silence before Emma started speaking again, but mostly her words were towards Rikki – her eyes were narrowed with suspicion. "You know, he was acting weird last night, not his usual happy self." Her eyes narrowed even further when Rikki started shifting uncomfortably, her eyes flicking away from everyone. "What?" Bringing the attention to the shifty blonde.

Rikki looked up, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "Ah, no, it's probably nothing." She tried, but it didn't get her very far. She noticed Reanna giving her a look that clearly said, 'You know that isn't true'.

"Rikki." Reanna softly spoke, knowing that the mermaid needed to tell the other two what she had been told last night. Elliot going missing on his own accord would be the result of the words that had been spoken yesterday, and unfortunately, it looked to be Rikki's fault that Elliot doesn't want to be found.

"Okay." Rikki relented, dropping the hand down that had rubbed against the back of her neck. She looked between Cleo and Emma, already envisioning the disapproving or angry looks she'll be receiving in a moment. "I told him I wasn't interested … but I think I was gentle."

Reanna sighed, shaking her head while the other two girls just raised their eyebrows, clearly not believing that she really had 'been gentle', especially after knowing how she was reacting to how Elliot when he was following her around like a puppy dog. Rikki then groaned, hating the looks that were being sent her way, "Okay, alright, I told him that, even if he were older, taller and a lot less (I think the words were…) squeaky clean, that I wouldn't be interested and that he should just back off and leave me alone."

"Rikki!" Cleo gaped at her, her jaw slacked with shock.

"He's just a kid." Emma was also shocked, but now a little angry. How could she say stuff like that to her brother? Who was only 11 years old by the way!

"He kept bugging me!" Rikki suddenly turned defensive.

Emma didn't care about her feelings right now, "You keep acting like he's committing a crime for having a crush on you." She let out a deep breath, not wanting to fight, they still had to find Elliot within the next few hours. They had to find him before her parents started to wonder as well, and by that time, Rikki won't feel very safe anymore coming over to her place.

"We've got to find him before my parents find out." Emma finally said, getting her emotions into grips. She looked at Rikki, square in the eyes, "But if anything happens to him, it'll be your fault." Without another word, she turned away and walked out of the café, Cleo trailing behind her with a disappointed look. Reanna, however, stayed beside Rikki. Knowing that she needed someone with her right now.

Rikki let out something between a sigh and a groan, "I can't believe this is happening." She went over to sit down at an empty table with a couple of chairs, she slumped in the seat, resting her head on her hand with a saddened, dejected look.

Reanna sat next to her, wanting to cheer Rikki up, "It's not completely your fault." She tried to say.

"Yes," Rikki just nodded back, still looking forwards, "It really, really is."

At that moment, Lewis decided to waltz into the café, heading straight towards them. He plopped himself down next to them, nearest to Rikki. "Hey."

Reanna gave him a small smile, but it wasn't with its usual happiness. "Hey, Lewis."

It was almost as if he were waiting for Rikki to reply now, but she still looked them same, just staring at him. "Why the long face?" He questioned, frowning.

"Elliot." She stated like it was obvious.

"Oh, let me guess." Lewis started grinning like he had just figured out what had happened. But in reality, he really didn't know what the consequence had been. "You tried to let him down easy and now he's mortally crushed." He was acting a little dramatic with his words, but his assumption was actually pretty spot on.

Rikki looked at him seriously, removing her resting head from her palm, "He's gone missing, Lewis!" She exclaimed. "This is serious … have you seen him anywhere?"

Lewis blinked, realising what she had just said. 'Elliot's missing?' He repeated. 'This isn't good'. "No," He shook his head, thinking back to everything he's done today, "No, I haven't, not since Lenny's." Which was yesterday morning with Emma and Rikki being present.

'Lenny' Reanna thought, 'That must be his brother's name'. She hadn't actually caught it yesterday, only having met him once like Cleo.

"Maybe you should try thinking like a kid?" Lewis suggested, hoping that would work in helping to find Emma's kid brother.

"Easier said than done." Rikki scoffed, "Where would you hide if you were a kid?" She looked between both Lewis and Reanna this time, wondering what their answers would be.

Reanna thought for a moment before answering, "Well, whenever David was out and my parents were away, I'd hide away near a beach – I felt comfortable and safe there, sometimes I'd even find a hiding place if I didn't want to be found."

Lewis seemed to think along the same lines, "I'd go where no one would find me."

Suddenly some kind of realisation began to grow on Rikki; a slow-forming grin started to etch on her face. Reanna noticed this, "What is it?" She questioned, coming to realise that Rikki must have figured out where Elliot might be, judging by how the fellow blonde was acting.

"I've got it." Rikki replied, getting up from her seat in a rush, happiness of figuring it out running off her in waves. She grabbed Reanna's arm, "Come on, we have to go." Without another word to Lewis, Rikki dragged Reanna with her out of the café, away to where they needed to get Elliot.

~ 8 ~

"Elliot!" Reanna and Rikki called together after reaching the entrance to the plant plantation; Lenny's plantation. According to Rikki, Elliot had made a statement yesterday about spending a vast amount of time within these bushes without coming out. Reanna had to admit, it was a pretty nice place. Like a vibrant maze that had a sweet smell to it.

The two blonde's pushed through the green bushes, still calling Elliot's name, hoping he'll answer. But honestly, neither were expecting him to call back and announce his presence. The reason he came here was to hide and not to be found out.

"Elliot!" Rikki shouted, "I know you're in here!"

"Please come out, Elliot!" Reanna yelled this time, pushing away some more thin but bushy branches. The plants looked like mini hybrid palm trees if that made sense. She couldn't remember what they were called.

"Elliot I'm really sorry!" Rikki continued, "It's nearly closing time."

Suddenly they came to a mini, but big enough clearing between the plants. And sitting in the middle of the patch was Elliot, sitting with his knees up to his chest. Hearing them, he looked up, not looking happy, but extremely saddened.

"I remember you said you could hide in here forever." Rikki repeated his past words, smiling a little when she realised that her idea had indeed been right. That Elliot had come here to hide. She would have been completely lost for ideas if he hadn't been here after all; she was just glad he was.

He said nothing, just looked down. Rikki glanced over to Reanna who gave her a small shove. Reanna sent her a look that said, 'You need to talk to him'. So, Reanna stayed to the side while Rikki moved closer to the younger boy, crouching down before copying his sitting position, bringing her legs up to her chest.

"Elliot, are you okay?" Rikki tried, but realised that the choice of words hadn't really been the best ones. Of course he wasn't okay … otherwise, he wouldn't have been hiding from the world.

"I'm fine," Elliot buried his head further into his lap. You could tell just by analyzing his voice, from those words alone that he definitely was NOT fine, it sounded like he was about to cry. "Just leave me alone."

"Listen, Elliot…" Rikki started, looking down herself for a moment, "…I'm sorry about all that stuff I said yesterday. It's just … that ever since I was little, I'm used to people not liking me. But, when people like me, it's not so easy."

Reanna watched as Elliot's head looked up, hearing what she was saying. She turned away herself, feeling like she was intruding in on something.

"It makes me feel like-" Rikki continued, "-I mean, I don't even think I can even explain it..." She paused, "…it makes me feel like I'm fenced in and I really don't handle that very well."

Something seemed to get Elliot, he looked down but this time, he didn't look too sad anymore. He seemed to act more understanding than anything else.

"I'm sorry, Elliot." Rikki apologised again. "Reckon you could try to understand."

Elliot didn't speak for a moment, but looked up again with a hint of hope in his eyes, "Can we still hang out together sometimes?" He asked.

Rikki gave him a small smile, okay with that, as long as it isn't too often and he doesn't go all lovey-dovey again, she was fine with it. She started to stand up, and when she did, she reached her hand downwards for Elliot to grab a hold of. After a moment, Elliot grabbed it and she heaved him up onto his feet. Rikki turned to her fellow mermaid, giving a smile, "Let's get out of here."

Reanna nodded, looking happy. Rikki really had done well – a bad situation all put back to rights, just how it should be. "I think we came in through that way." Pointing to a direction behind her, "Come on." They started pushing their way back through the bushes.

It was only a couple of seconds later that a small noise from above caught the girl's attention, like a rattling of some kind. They stopped for a moment, looking up, "Oh, no." Reanna breathed, seeing where the rattling noise was coming from. One of the water pipes started to shake, a little harder every time another second passed.

"This isn't good." Rikki commented, just as she noticed Reanna getting out her phone. "Call Lewis."

Reanna nodded, "I am." She confirmed, quickly punching in the already known number into the keypad before pressing call. It wasn't long before Lewis answered, _"Hello?" _He mustn't have caller ID on his phone, otherwise he wouldn't have such a bewildered tone to his voice to whom he was talking to.

"Lewis, it's me." Reanna hurriedly told him, "What time does that watering system of yours work at your brother's plantation." She couldn't remember what he had said back when he was telling Lenny everything.

"_The watering system starts at five."_ He replied, confusion laced in his voice, wondering why Reanna would need that information. Reanna took away the phone from her ear for just a second, reading the time, it was 4:59. She placed it back to her ear just long enough for Lewis to ask, _"Why?"_

"Because Rikki and I are in the plantation right now!" She exclaimed, worry for the mermaid secret in full-swing. Elliot was with them, and in just under a minute, they could be sprouting a tail right in front of him. "It's where Elliot was hiding out!"

"What?! You what?!" Lewis gasped on the other end of the line in disbelief and horror. "I'm on my way!" Reanna hung up, turning to Rikki, looking her dead in the eyes. "It starts at five - we need to run!"

Rikki's eyes widened, "Elliot, run!" She grabbed onto his hand, starting to sprint through the trees with Reanna next to her. The bushes kept slamming into their faces, none of them getting a good chance to move the branches away before they could hit their mark.

"Why are we running?" Elliot tried shouting, but he didn't get a reply to his answer. Behind them, the water taps above started shaking harder before they finally busted out with water. Dripping fast over the plants in a thick, wet mist.

One of the sprinklers went off right where they just passed, it was so close.

"This way!" Rikki exclaimed to Reah, dragging Elliot with them as they ran another direction. They had been running into the next section that the water would be coming out of.

Just as all the first set of taps continued going, the three of them stopped. Elliot puffing with exhaustion for a moment beside the girls. "Right," Rikki started, looking behind her, "So this is section two."

Elliot was confused, he didn't understand why they were running away from the water like it was a monster … was something trying to catch them? "What's wrong?" He questioned, "Why are we running?" He voiced his thoughts.

Rikki ignored him, just like Reanna was doing, the girls looked to each other. "What did Lewis say?" Rikki talked to Reah, "What was the interval between water every section?"

Reanna started to think back quickly, "I'm pretty sure he said a minute." She answered.

Rikki nodded, obviously thinking the same time limit, "I think so too." She turned to Elliot, looking apologetic, "Sorry, Elliot, but run." They started running again towards what they hoped was the entrance.

Just then, the second set of pipes started to go off, little by little.

They didn't have much time left.

~ 8 ~

Lewis rushed up to the gate and upon seeing it closed, he began to panic. When he reached the lock, he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. His lock system was in action and now, no one could get into it without getting into the office and shutting everything down.

He went over to the office in a hurry, banging on the door, but no answer came. "Lenny! Are you there?!" But still, all he got was silence.

Just as he went back to the gate – Rikki, Reanna and Elliot burst through the bushes and collided with the gate – seeing Lewis on the other side.

"The gate's locked." Lewis told the girls, panic in his voice, not sure what to do.

"What?!" Reanna looked at him with wide eyes, looking over to the taps above them with a little fear in her eyes. The pipes were starting to shaking ever so slightly, but it was enough to tell her that the water would soon be appearing over them at any moment.

"You can't get out." Lewis told them, "I installed this yesterday, automatic lock, unbreakable."

"I guess we're stuck here for a while." Elliot grinned, looking between the girls, obviously not sensing their uneasiness when they stared at the rattling pipes.

"Elliot!" A familiar voice shouted from behind Lewis, making everyone look behind him. Cleo and Emma were rushing up to them. Emma was looking at Elliot with relief, but then caught the sight that the gate was locked.

"Yep, we found him." Rikki stated, then gestured up to the pipes above them, "But this may turn ugly."

Lewis looked down at his watch, "You guys have about twenty seconds before those sprinklers start." He informed them.

"So we get wet…" Elliot looked between all of them, not understanding the dilemma at all. "What's the big deal?"

No one answered him, again. It was surprising that he hadn't gotten frustrated with them and demanded an answer by now.

Reanna suddenly caught sight of something over on the ground, on the other side of the fence closest to Lewis. It was a watering can – with water in it! "Cleo!" She exclaimed, pointing over to the can of water.

Everyone caught on immediately to what she was thinking; so Rikki guided Elliot into the bushes, just as Cleo quickly went over and grabbed the water, throwing nearly the whole thing over the electronic lock keeping Rikki, Reanna and Elliot locked in.

When Cleo stepped away from the lock, Emma took her place, holding up her flat palm towards the machine. She used her power, freezing the lock so much that it would break. And it did, well, more like exploded, with now burnt-out wires hanging out of the box.

Seconds before the last of the sprinklers went off; Reanna and Rikki had dragged Elliot out from the plantation. They had gotten out just in time.

"Elliot!" Emma sighed with relief, grabbing her little brother before yanking him into her awaiting arms, hugging him tightly. Over his shoulder, Emma and the girls shared a relieved look – not only for Elliot being back, safe, but also because Reanna and Rikki had been saved from being turned into a fish in front of the younger brother.

Lewis didn't feel at all relieved when he stared at his poor lock, he took off his fishing hat, letting his arms drop glumly to his sides. "I told Lenny that lock was going to be unbreakable." He stated, walking towards it to take a closer look at the damage. "He'll sue me."

"Your lock?" Cleo's voice raised with surprise, "You locked them in?"

"It's not my fault!" He turned around to her, looking defensive. "At closing time, it locks. It's-" He suddenly stopped, seeing all four girls give him a look while Elliot just listened on, not getting anything about what had happened over the last five minutes or so, "-It's prone to breakage." He suddenly changed his tune. "And I'll have to rectify that."

Elliot frowned, "You guys are weird." He turned to look between the two blondes he had been stuck in the plantation with, "Were you running from the water?"

"Yeah," Rikki started, glancing over to Reanna, "It's, ah, it's the new mascara we bought the other day, if water were to come into contact with it – it would run down out faces. Not a pretty sight, let me tell ya."

"Girls are weird." Elliot couldn't help but note as Emma started to pull him along with her, she and the girls started to walk away from Lewis, leaving him with his poor lock to fix.

Emma looked down at her brother, "Elliot, don't ever run away again." She told him sternly, not letting go of him.

"All right." He sighed.

"And don't tell mom and dad."

Elliot scoffed, "No way!" It would get him into some deep trouble if he did tell their parents.

Emma ruffled up his hair, "And don't get a girlfriend until you're old enough."

"Okay." He gave in.

As they walked a little further down the dirt path, Elliot tried to make an attempt at holding Rikki's hand – but she just pulled away, smiling slightly. "And don't push your luck." She added.

**Note: Yey, can't believe I actually got this done, and I'm now a little tired. Hmm…**

**The next chapter won't actually be a part of the next episode, it'll be an original chapter, featuring … David's birthday! I think I'll have to start getting to sleep now being that it's 4 am in my time, I'm really hoping I'll have this writing energy tomorrow so I can get that chapter done for you guys.**

**But hey! Second chapter of the day! The first one was posted just past midnight – let's see if I can make it a third/fourth later on in the day.**

**Follow, Fav and Review!**


	21. David's Birthday

**As promised, one original chapter that purely has David and Reanna. **

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | David's Birthday**

The first thing David knew when he woke up was a freezing sensation splashing all over his body; he gasped awake, jumping into a sitting position. He was also fully aware that familiar amused giggles had let loose near the bed, but not too close. "Reah." He grumbled, not only recognising the giggle, but also what she had done to wake him up. She stole his fun; throwing a bucket of ice water over him to wake him up. She didn't even give him a chance to get out of bed before the water came, she played dirty.

"Yes, brother dear." Reanna replied, trying to contain the laugher in her by pursing her lips. It was about time he got a taste of his own medicine, and doing it on today especially was the top of the cake.

David looked up to her, seeing that she had now placed aside the wet bucket, "I'll get you back for this." He promised, in a playful way.

She just smirked back, not at all threatened, "Not with water you won't." She was sure, especially with their parents in the house.

"Oh, sister." He began, a smirk of his own playing on his face, "I know many other ways to get you back – none of them including water."

That made her smirk die down just a little, but then she just smiled regularly again. She went over to the little sofa chair in the corner of his room, grabbed the pillow of it before chucking it into his face. David wasn't quick enough to catch it, so it did indeed hit him in the face.

"You have half an hour." Reanna told him, looking happy, pointing her finger at him sternly. She had the day all mapped out, all since the beginning of last week. She hoped it would be amazing for him, but she knew he'd love the day anyway. "And if you're not down by the time is up, you'll figure out first hand just how much alike we are in the pranking business."

David was still in his bed, water slowly dripping from his hair, he definitely needed a shower now. Still sitting, he bent his upper body forwards, imitating a bow, "Yes, your fishy-highness." He mocked.

She rolled her eyes, "Just get ready, birthday boy." She said just before retreating from his room, leaving him there to contemplate what she might actually have planned for them. David idly wondered where their parents were – usually on birthdays, they were home for maybe a couple of hours before going out together on their own. What nice parents they were, (sarcastically speaking).

With a more awakened sigh, he stripped the covers off his bed before padding over to his own bathroom. Just like Reanna, he also gained a private bathroom after moving to the Gold Coast.

He knew he had to get ready quickly, not only before he didn't exactly want to experience what his sister might have gained from him over the years when it came to pranking. But also, because of over the week he's been deeply excited about what she might have planned for them. Today was all about spending time with each other; no friends, no parents (when they were left alone) and no problems. He always did something special for her birthday too, and he couldn't wait until that day came either, it wasn't too long until her birthday was going to come around.

Birthdays between them were the best days of the year for them, and he believed it would always stay like that.

~ 8 ~

Reanna had made her way downstairs, already being washed and dressed, ready for the day ahead. She continued making David's special birthday breakfast which consisted of sausages, bacon, eggs, beans and home-made fries. Just like herself, they made a birthday breakfast for each other before getting on with the day – hers consisted of several David-made pancakes with berries, both made into a fruity sauce and as a natural fruit. As you can tell, Reanna always went with the healthier option, even on her birthday.

Just as she began to plate up the breakfast, making a plate for herself too – she did have to admit, his breakfast did look mighty good – David entered the kitchen, his hair still wet but it now gave off a rhubarb scent because of the shampoo he uses. "Ooh, that smells good." He complimented, sniffing deeply, looking over his sister's shoulder to see his special breakfast being plated up. His stomach rumbled hungrily.

"You're just in time." Reanna replied, pouring the last piece of food onto the plates, the beans. She placed the pot back on the stove, filling it carefully with hot water (making sure she didn't come into contact with it) so the bean sauce won't stick to the pot itself. She picked up David's plate before passing it to him, grabbing her own before sitting down at the table with him. He sat opposite her, immediately digging in with the cutlery he placed down only a moment ago.

After the first few bites, David swallowed, looking up at his sister, "Mom and Dad are out aren't they?" He hadn't heard any other movement this morning since he woke up half-an-hour ago by Reanna. He wasn't surprised that they weren't home, but he couldn't help but feel a little saddened that both his dad hadn't taken the day off and that his mother couldn't have just stayed home. They haven't even wished him a 'Happy Birthday' yet.

Reanna nodded, humming as she did, swallowing her own piece of food. "Dad had to go to work as usual and I think mom mentioned something about getting you a present." Making it the assumption that she hadn't got one for him yet.

David gave a scoff, shaking his head, looking down at his food, "Wow, it's like they get worse and worse each year." He commented.

Reanna's eyes suddenly lit up, "Speaking of presents." She said, wanting to make him feel better and forget about their parents. She got out of her chair in a hurry before running upstairs, making thumping sounds against the stair case steps as she went. David paused in his eating, watching the area of where she disappeared with a curious look.

About a minute later Reanna was coming back down the stairs and she appeared back into the kitchen/dining room. "Here." She said, passing her brother a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"Ooh." David's own eyes lit up, excited. It was a present. "What is it?" Forgetting that, she wouldn't actually tell him.

Reanna rolled her eyes, "Just open it." She replied in an exasperated tone, anticipation bubbling in her veins. She really, really hoped he'd like it. She hadn't really known what to get him, but the moment she saw this, it was like she knew.

When he opened the present, his eyes widened as he took a sight of the object inside. It was a shell, but not just any shell, a very rare one only found in the deepest parts of the ocean surrounding Australia. "Is this a-" Not being able to find the words to say the name. It was incredible.

"-a Cribrarula Cribraria." Reanna nodded, finishing his sentence for him. As soon as she found it, research had been done for hours until she found its name. She knew her brother loved anything to do with the sea, just like her, and this shell was rare enough to be immensely special.

The shell was about the size of his palm; and the shell itself was shiny and clean, the white dots on the outside and inside were a pearly white, while the background colour on the outside of the shell almost looked like a tanned skin color.

He forgot momentarily that his sister was a mermaid when he was about to ask her how she got it; mermaids could obviously go very deep by the looks of it. Without another word, he went over to her side and pulled her into the tightest hug, almost cutting off her airways. "Thank you so much." He mumbled into her hair.

Reanna chuckled with relief but also breathlessly since the air to her lungs was getting slightly cut off, but really, she was just glad that he loved it. "Your welcome."

It was about ten minutes later that both siblings finished their breakfasts and while David washed up the plates and stuff, Reanna went to place his new shell on his desk, hidden away just in case their parents were to come home while they weren't there.

"So, what are we doing today?" David asked his sister as she returned to the kitchen, carrying a bag and throwing it on the dining table. He was just finishing up the drying of the plates, knowing that Reanna couldn't do anything like that anymore because of the no water touching her skin issue. They would have to remember to get her some kind of washing up gloves, just in case either of their parents insist that she does some washing up one night while he's at work.

"Well, first-" She started, grabbing a couple of water bottles from the fridge and throwing them into the bag where she filled it to the brim with towels and the food she had packed previously before making breakfast. "-I'm taking you swimming." She grinned, looking up at him.

David raised his eyebrows in confusion, finishing up the last plate before putting it back into the cupboard, "But you can't go to the pools anymore." He stated dumbly.

Reanna let out a groan of frustration, why did her brother become suddenly dumb? "Okay, let me rephrase that." She began, putting her hands on her hips, looking up at him with a cocked eyebrow of her own. "I'm taking you diving into the deep sea, so you better go get your diving gear." She finished with a sweet smile.

David started to grin, "Really?" He hadn't said it out loud, but he had been just a little envious that she could actually swim in the ocean deep enough to see many different animals in the sea. He had silently hoped that one day she'd take him with her at some point.

"Yes." She gave him a nod, before pointing towards the stairs like she had done back when she woke him up. "So you better hurry up and get ready before mom gets back and ruins our plans." Knowing her, she'd come home and insist on them staying inside all day. Reanna snorted in her mind, 'Fat chance of that happening'.

"Go, now." She ordered, seeing him still standing there. Suddenly a giddy smile crossed his lips before he dashed upstairs, giving Reanna the impression that this birthday was probably going to be his most favourite.

~ 8 ~

Several hours later, David finally found himself in the ocean, swimming next to his sister in his scuba geer. He's been diving before, otherwise, he wouldn't of have all this equipment with him if he didn't, but, this time, it was different. Reanna had taken him to what she referred to 'the part of the ocean she's seen so far, that has so many species bound together'. And she was right; all of the fish, stingrays, even dolphins and more were swimming together, not even a fight in sight. Everyone was swimming in harmony it seemed.

Just as he swam over one of the larger reefs, Reanna swam up to him, her fin flipping up and down to propel her forwards. She tapped his shoulder, gaining his attention – he looked over at her, seeing her pointing towards the surface. He nodded slowly, the water giving him resistance to do so. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him up with her slowly, knowing that you couldn't go fast when you're trying to reach the surface.

As they broke the surface, David climbed back into the fishing boat their dad owned. They decided to borrow it for the day, it wasn't like the guy was going to use it anytime soon.

"That was amazing." He stated as soon as the breathing mask was off his face, he ran a hand through his dripping hair, laughing in delight.

Reanna chuckled, liking the enthusiasm. "I know, right?"

David shook his head, "I can't believe you do this every day." He had to admit again that he was indeed just a little jealous, but in reality, he knew the gift of being a 'merman' in his case wouldn't be very good. He worked too much with water and honestly, he was fine with the scuba gear and having a mermaid for a sister.

He knew one thing, though; this has been the best birthday so far.

David got out a couple of biscuits from his sister's bag and passed one to her, and leaving two for himself. She was hanging on from the side of the boat, keeping part of her upper body above water as they ate their snacks.

As they finished eating, Reanna spoke up again. "You ready to go for another round?" Brushing off the crumbs from her lips.

David nodded, looking pleased. "Sure, where to next?" It was about three o'clock by now, so it wouldn't be too long until darkness started to fall on the horizon. He couldn't believe that they had been swimming for nearly 5 hours now, it seemed unbelievable. But time fly's when you're having _way_ too much fun.

Reanna sent him a grin, "Meet me at Mako." She requested, before plunging back into the ocean, disappearing and leaving him alone in the middle of the ocean.

~ 8 ~

And he did, he was just about to park the fishing boat onto shore when he saw Reanna standing on land, back into her human form. It didn't look like she had been waiting long, she probably took the long way knowing he would take a lot longer that she would getting to Mako.

"You took your time didn't you." She teased him, watching as got out of the boat, pulling it further into shore with a heave.

David just chuckled, "You know, not all of us have a super-fast tail that can swim a hundred miles per hour."

Reanna ignored that, "So, ready for round two?" She questioned, grinning. She looked behind herself, they were in the exact spot where she and the girls had come onto shore back when they turned into mermaids.

"More than ready." He nodded back, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Just before he did start heading over to Mako Island, he had dried himself and got changed into some dry clothing since something told him that they wouldn't be going swimming again for this moment.

"Good." Reah nodded approvingly. Grabbing the small bag she had brought with them that had a couple bottles of water in it. She grabbed his arm, dragging him along with her. Luckily he had dried himself, otherwise she would have just turned into a fish when she touched him. "Come on." She coerced. David started to follow her close behind, silently wondering where they were going in particular.

~ 8 ~

"Oh, this is cool." David couldn't help but exclaim as he took in the surroundings. Reanna had brought him into a cave, but not only that, he was currently standing right beside the moon-pool. He looked up, realising that they were standing in a volcano. A dead one, but still a volcano. The water itself looked amazing, a serene blue color with a shimmer to it.

"That's what we thought too the moment we found it." Reanna nodded, agreeing with him. "So far this is the only place we can really connect to when it comes to, well, what happened to us."

"Has Lewis been able to figure anything else out?" He questioned, remembering that his sister had mentioned before that the guy was a science whizz. Lewis was trying to figure out more about how/why they were transformed into, mermaid hybrids so to speak.

"No," Reah shook her head, but not sadly, just a tiny bit relieved, "But I'm not bothered, though," She spoke honestly, getting him to turn to her. She just shrugged, "As far as I can see it – yeah, there's been a few downfalls – but I think of it as a gift because, if we hadn't grown the tails that next morning. I probably wouldn't have become friends with them, I would have still been my shy shelf without any self-confidence in me."

David smiled before pulling her into a big hug, almost like this mornings one. "Thank you, Reah. It's the best birthday I could ever ask for." He said to her. Today really had been the best day they've had together in a long time. She really was the best little sister anyone could ask for, and he hoped that she felt the same way about him being her older brother.

Reanna returned the hug, leaning into him. She grinned, "Now you have to try and top this for my birthday next month." Wondering how he was going to beat swimming deep in the ocean.

David cringed over her shoulder, not sure how to top this perfect day. "Ah, well, I'm sure I'll think of something." He promised. He really would have to think really hard on that one.

**Note: Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, a full-on original without an episode getting in the way. Next chapter will be the first part to 'Moon Spell'. Which may also be up later tonight; but at 6, I am needed somewhere else so I won't get it done until later on.**

**3****RD**** CHAPTER TODAY! YEY! LoL**

**Oh, as for the shell I mentioned with David's present, you can find the link to its picture and info on my profile, under Fanfiction Actor lookalikes. Under the section 'Other Links'**

**And as usual,**

**Follow, Fav and Review!**


	22. Moon Spell - Part 1

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Moon Spell – Part 1**

"_Rea…"_ A familiar voice started to cut through Reanna's beauty sleep. She was lying face down on her bed, the covers scrunched up around her neck and her head was burrowed into the pillow comfortably. _"Come on … get up."_ The voice tried again, not seeing any movement in the teenager's body.

Reanna could slowly feel herself slipping back into reality and away from her sleep, "Go away." She mumbled incoherently into the pillow, trying to get back to sleep. She knew who was bugging her, the only one who would dare wake her up in the morning – her brother.

"Nope," David said, shaking his head before taking a seat next to her immobile body. He shook her again, "Come on, we have work soon and you need to get up." This was one of the rare days where they had the exact same shifts from beginning to end. He knew she had been up doing homework all night but there was no way he was letting her miss work – especially when they'll actually be working together today with the dolphins.

At the mention of work, _that _seemed to wake her up. "Oh, yeah." She groaned tiredly, finally beginning to move out of her cocoon. David watched in amusement as she tried to get out of the bed but because she was tangled within the sheets too deeply, it tripped her, causing her body to fall with a thud to the bedroom floor. She even made a small squeaky noise when her body started falling, which was soon accompanied by a heavy bang.

This caused David's body to shake, the laughter just daring to come out of its home.

Reanna blinked, slowly adjusting her eyes to the blindness of her room lighting, "_Owww_." She complained, feeling a small pain appear on the elbow she landed on. At this point, David had started laughing so hard that his breathing came out in gasps, something that really annoyed his sister this early in the morning. "Oh, shut it." She grumbled with annoyance, pushing herself up into a standing position this time with a small struggle, throwing the removed covers back onto the bed.

Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she pointed towards the door, "Now get out so I can get ready." She sleepily told him once before padding over to her chest of drawers, grabbing the clothing she needed before heading to the bathroom. Vaguely she heard David's footsteps retreating from the room along with his laughter, leaving her alone once again in silence.

Reanna let out a small sigh as she started brushing through her long hair, swiftly tying it into it's usual side-braid. Now, more or less fully awake, she started to get really excited about the day ahead of her – she was going to be working with her brother AND working with the dolphins. Not too close of course, she didn't want to grow a tail in the middle of the park but still, she loved dolphins and sea life in general just as much as Cleo did. Cleo was also scheduled to work today too, but not until later on, which means the brunette had to be Emma's house this morning. Luckily, Reanna didn't have to go because of work getting in the way.

It's not that she hated planning parties, and actually, she did if it was small like David's had been. But knowing Emma, it would have gone completely overboard on what she liked when it came to planning. Emma was a very strict and prepared person - and the ideas in her head make her believe that every single piece of the party tonight would be planned to the very last second. And for Reah – that's completely overboard … not that she'd say anything out loud of course.

It was Emma's father's 50th Birthday tonight and of course, she was invited, along with the other girls. The Gilbert house was going to be filled with the different generations of family and business associates of Neil Gilbert. Like sleepovers, she's never really had a party or been to a party herself before meeting the girls – moving around the world a lot tends to cause issues like that.

…

At lunch time, Reanna and David were sitting in the park's café eating – Reanna was having a chicken burger with a side salad and her brother was chomping on a greasy burger and salted fries, you can clearly see who's the healthiest in the family. Reanna took a bite out of her burger just before talking, "So, when's your next show?" She asked, chewing on her bite. She looked up while waiting for an answer.

Since the beginning of their shift, they've been with Ronnie, David's favorite dolphin to work with and for a good reason – Ronnie was a playful character who loved to play pretty much all of the time, even when it was supposed to be training time.

David swallowed down some of his water, looking up to in order to answer his sister's question, "Next week." He thought back to his schedule. "I think it's Wednesday after Anita and Mala." Anita was another trainer in the park, around the same age as David and who also moved to the Gold Coast recently. She was extremely fascinated by the sea life just as much as David was and it wasn't exactly subtle that there could be a possible connection brewing between the two.

Mala was also a dolphin in the park but wasn't necessarily kept near Ronnie, she was still pretty new still. She was also in the process of being bred, but it wasn't exactly a big thing right now. Only the managers and certain people around the park knew more details on that particular subject.

"So," Reanna started, looking at him innocently with a curiously crooked eyebrow, "How _is_ Anita?" Putting a little hidden meaning behind her words. She knew who Anita was personally, especially after working several shifts with the woman in the past couple of weeks. She was nice, determined to make a great life for herself, and the morals she carried were amazing. Anita was just a bit taller than herself, pretty tanned after countless hours a day under the hot beaming sun, her eyes were a glistening blue, and her hair was a dark brown with a few blonde streaks in it.

Reanna had also noticed the pair talking to each other about something earlier on, it looked pretty deep. She's never been in a relationship before but she could see when a girl was trying to get a guy to notice her, just like Emma was occasionally trying with Byron that surfer. Certain actions and words were called signals for a reason.

Let's just say; she's the curious yet nosy little sister right now.

"She's doing good, I think." David obviously missed the mean behind her words, just thinking it was mild curiosity. He cleared his throat after having shoved the last few fries down his gullet – and at this point, he was finished. He was a fast eater. Looking down at his watch, his eyebrows raised in surprise, "Yikes, it's nearly time to get back – I'll be back in a minute." He stood up from the table, heading towards the washroom before his sister could even give a word of acknowledgment.

Finishing off her burger too, she sighed, throwing her napkin onto the now empty plate and placing her knife and fork neatly on the side.

Reanna let out a small groan, her head resting against the palm of her hand while her elbow stayed connected to the table. Sometimes she didn't get it. There were days where she understood her brother more than she wanted to, and sometimes there weren't and this was one of those times. It was clear as day to her that Anita was trying to get David to see her in a possible more than casual way (not that she minded – the girl had the sister-approval) but it was like her brother was too dim to see it. Hence, the reason she didn't understand him right now.

Reanna shook her head, and was about to look down at her phone to see if she had any pending messages from the girls, but a soft voice suddenly spoke out her name.

"Reanna."

Looking up sharply; standing there was a very familiar woman beside the table she was sitting at – it was the mysterious woman from a while ago, the one who still didn't have a name to a face. Reanna's eyes were widened in surprise, seeing her there _again_, and just like last time, she kept her eyes straight forwards, thinking the lady would just disappear like last time. "I've come to warn you."

The following sentence made the younger girl snap out of it.

Reanna's brows creased in confusion, "Warn me about what?" She glanced over to the washroom, not seeing her brother come out just yet but then warily looked back at the mystery woman. She knew that from the previous two experiences in being present with this lady, it always sprouted a whole lot of questions from the ground. Or should we say - water?

There were also questions about her grandmother she still hadn't got a chance to ask about, things that had been bugging her for weeks after the woman disappeared from the bridge the other day.

The woman leaned in, her blue eyes sparkling with knowledge, "Don't _ever_ talk to sea perch." She revealed slowly, waving a finger at the younger girl. "You can't trust those fish."

Reanna blinked, "What?" Is that it? What did that even mean and why would she talk to a fish anyway? It's not like she can actually speak the language of 'bubble-bubble'

She felt a hand cover her own, a warm and comforting one. Reanna's eyes connected with the woman's as they turned deadly serious, "Listen carefully, it's very important." She was told, "You must NOT look at the moons _eye_."

"The moons … eye?"

"The full moon – it's _dangerous_." The woman simplified it to a better understanding, "Do not look at it or it's reflection. And when it's out, do NOT touch water, whatever you do."

Reanna shook her head, not understanding the concept of her words but did understand what was trying to be said. "But-" She was about to ask something - about to question what was being told but the laughter from her brother's mouth hit her from behind. Looking over unconsciously, she saw him laughing with a couple of guys that were sitting at a table near the washroom – they must be friends, but she had never seen them before.

It was then that she also realized that the hand that had previously covered her own had now disappeared – she felt the cold daily breeze drift over it. Her head snapped back over to the place the woman had been standing and indeed, she was gone, again.

It was like she was never even there and she still hadn't been able to really talk or ask questions about the things that had been bugging her over the weeks.

"You ready to go?" David's voice filled her ears from the side as he approached the table – he had a smile on his face, obviously ready to get back to work.

"Uh," Reanna looked around one more time, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mystery woman who seemed to know a lot more about them than they did. "Yeah." She relented, starting to get up from her chair, "Let's go." She would definitely have to tell the girls what the woman had just said – but, what she mean by not looking at the full moon? What would happen if they did? If of course, this wasn't a total prank and it was actually serious.

But in all honesty, she trusted this woman – she didn't know why, but she felt safe within her presence.

**Note: Well, it has been a while hasn't it? And I know this is short but the next chapters will be longer. My week has been SO hectic it's ridiculous (especially when I really thought I'd have so much extra time on my hands now that school was over for the week) and now I barely have any time to work on my stories, it's depressing really. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked some original before we really get into more of the Moon Spell episode. **

**Oh, and I know I've asked this before but I'm looking for a beta reader for Mermaid Magic and Dawn of a New Day – anyone interested?**

**Follow, Fav, and Review!**


	23. Moon Spell - Part 2

**Thank you so much to my Beta Reader [Lauren from Quotev]!**

**You did an amazing job!**

**Reanna clothing 'Reanna - Moon Spell' [For the rest of the Episode]**

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Moon Spell – Part 2**

"I can't stop thinking about what that old woman said." Reanna admitted, standing next to Rikki later that day as the party guests continued to arrive at the Gilbert residence. As soon as she had gotten home from work, she had called all of the girls at the same time, using the four-way call system for the first time with her phone. It was actually a pretty useful application. "Well, mostly the part about the full moon. And, isn't that tonight?"

Rikki was standing uncomfortably by the front door with her, not liking the fact that she had to stand there and greet people she didn't know. "Reah, we're _mermaids_." She whispered under her breath, looking over to her fellow blonde, "Not _werewolves_ – the lady was probably just playing tricks. I'm sure everything's going to be fine." She tried to reassure, but honestly, she wasn't even sure herself.

"Aunt Thea!" Emma's joyful voice jolted them out of their private conversation, making their heads spin towards the two newest members that had just passed the threshold. It was an elderly woman in a wheelchair and an awfully ugly looking woman pushing her along. At least, that's what Rikki and Reanna were both thinking, although they won't say that out loud.

Cleo was also standing with them on door duty, smiling politely and greeting each individual that came into the house. Many of whom she didn't even know either.

"We're so glad you could come." Emma continued and whether she knew it or not, Aunt Thea just sent a sarcastic smile – the woman obviously had no interest of actually being here for some reason. Emma looked down at the elderly woman with a tender smile on her lips, joining their hands together as a reunion, "Hi Grandma, you look gorgeous tonight."

The woman smiled back with content, "So do you, sweetheart." Giving her granddaughter's hands a tight squeeze. As they released from one another, Aunt Thea wheeled the woman towards the living room where all the other guests were mingling and having fun until the birthday boy was to arrive.

The next guest who came through the door wasn't exactly a pleasurable one – it was a family that the girls would just have to get along with, if only for tonight. The Bennett family. Mr. Bennett and his very attractive and blonde girlfriend waltzed in. "Dr. Bennett." Emma greeted, putting a smile on her face, "It's great that you could come." Unfortunately, the man was one of her father's business associates and she wanted the people close to her father to join in with the celebrations.

Dr. Bennett gave her a nod before putting an arm around his girlfriend's back, holding her close, and introducing her to them, "I don't believe you've met Candy."

Reanna and Rikki shared a look, finding the name amusing just as much as the age difference between the two adults. The woman honestly did look _a bit_ young for Mr. Bennett, but again, they won't say that out loud. That would just be rude. There also seemed to be tell-tale signs that plastic surgery had been done to her face – but again, no speaking about it.

"Hi, Candy." Cleo greeted this time, a beaming smile on her lips. "I love your dress." She complimented.

Candy smiled widely, "Oh, that's so sweet."

"I'm so glad all of dads' business associates are coming tonight." Emma commented, her eyes glancing to the next pair about to come in. Two people that the four girls definitely did not want to play nice with … but had to. Dr. Bennett and Candy turned to walk towards the living room, the same way the Grandmother and Aunt had gone. And next came in Zane and Miriam, they didn't say a hello and just walked in like they owned the place.

"The place looks great." Was the only comment Zane gave whilst walking past, not caring about greetings or politeness. His father and Candy did that already so he wasn't going to muster up the energy to even try.

Lewis was the next to arrive and after seeing Zane and Miriam rudely walk through, he made a look towards their backs, hating them just as much as the girls did. "Lewis!" Emma exclaimed, happy to see him and for one very good reason. "Your right on time."

"Yeah, well." Lewis shrugged sheepishly, sending Cleo a hidden glance, "I'm a sucker for parties." Not really, he just wanted to spend some more time with Cleo.

Emma was pleased to hear that. "That's great." She smiled, hating to have to do this to him but she's been standing at this spot for the last twenty minutes – she needed a break. She was sure the girls did too. "I need you to stand on door duty whilst I get some drinks and the girls pass out some snacks."

Without letting Lewis get a word in, she grabbed the present he brought for her father and walked towards the living room herself. The girls followed close behind, Reanna and Cleo giving a small little apology towards him as he faced the job he was now going to have to do.

…

After leaving the girls to hand out snacks from the platters that were set up before the party began, Emma walked into the kitchen to grab a tray of snacks for herself to start giving out. She bent around the corner of the countertop and went next to the window and just then, something happened that made her mind go completely blank. Her eyes suddenly caught something outside the window that was so extravagantly beautiful high up in the darkened sky – the full moon.

It was glistening brightly with wonder and her eyes sparkled, she couldn't seem to look away from the magnificent round eye high above the sea level. Through the blinds, the moonlight hit her full-on and it caught her in some kind of trance. She could see every detail of the moon's surface and it felt like there was a little voice appearing in the back of her mind, telling her to do something but she didn't know what.

As if she were being told, her head finally looked away from the full moon high up in the sky and instead, she now looked down at the glass punch bowl – it was full to the brim with a cocktail. Shimmering on the surface, the reflection of the full moon instantly caught her eye – bringing her forwards as if by force.

The entire world fell away for her and all she could see and feel was the power of the full moon.

Walking into the kitchen, Mrs. Gilbert walked over to the refrigerator to find a bottle of water and just as she was about to open the object, she suddenly caught sight of her daughter standing perfectly still while staring at the bowl of punch with an odd look on her face. "Emma." She called out, but it was like the words never fully reached her daughter. Her mouth forming a frown of concern, she slowly closed the fridge door while repeating her daughter's name, "Emma?"

Finally, something in Emma seemed to snap out of the staring, but not completely the trancing mood. Emma turned towards her mother with a weird smile on her face, it was in the middle of peaceful and drunk at the same time. "Are you alright?" Her mother asked, but Emma never answered and instead, turned around and grabbed the tray she had meant to grab before.

Mrs. Gilbert watched with confusion as her daughter walked away and with a shake of her head, she summed up the attitude to how much the planning must have gotten to her. Maybe it was the nerves of her father coming home to see this as well.

Emma walked back towards the guests while munching on a snack she had just taken off the tray – she didn't even properly eat it with her mouth closed. Stopping in front of Zane and Miriam – the two looking at her bewildered – Emma offered the half-eaten snack towards Miriam, "I think you'd like this one." She offered it to the snotty nosed blonde who loved to hang off Zane's arm.

Miriam's mouth formed a grimace, her face turning disgusted and Candy was also feeling the same after having just come to stand beside the two teenagers. "That's gross." The teenagers stared at Emma, feeling sick that she had offered them something like that.

Over to the side; Reanna, Cleo, and Rikki suddenly caught sight of what Emma was doing – and they watched the small scene go on.

After shoving the rest of the snack into her mouth, Emma looked towards Candy this time, her voice full of confidence. Her head tilted as it glanced between Zane and Candy, "You look _way_ too young to be Zane's father's girlfriend."

Candy blinked, her face losing any inch of a smile, "I beg your pardon?" Not believing what she had just heard.

Emma just shrugged, "I guess you're just after the money, though." Zane couldn't help it but snort under his breath and he'd never say it out loud, but that's exactly what he had thought. He just never thought _Emma Gilbert_ of all people would be saying something like that out in the open – it made it all the funnier.

Without waiting for another word, Emma walked past them and bumped into Rikki who wore a completely confused look. She had never seen Emma act like this … ever. Especially to the people in this room at this moment in time. What was she doing?

Emma didn't seem to feel that anything was wrong because what she did next was even weirder – she reached forwards to pat Rikki on the cheek, "Nothings wrong with me, Rikki, baby. I'm fantastic." Rikki raised both her eyebrows in surprise and was shocked when Emma continued walking past.

The next stop for Emma was Dr. Bennett who came and stopped in front of her, grabbing one of the snacks on the plate. Dr. Bennett shook his head, "I wish I had a daughter who went to all this trouble for me." He gave a small chuckle.

Emma tilted her head, finding the man's nose suddenly an interesting place to look, "You've got a lot of hair growing out of your nose there, Harrison." She noted, her eyebrows furrowing while she concentrated on the spot. The smile that had originally been on the man's lips was fading and he began blinking in surprise at what had just been said to him. "It's a real forest."

Rikki's eyes widen again, her head turning towards Reanna and Cleo who had clearly heard what had just been said – as well as everyone else in the room. She said it pretty loudly. Reacting on instinct, she reached forwards and grabbed Emma's arm, pulling her away from Dr. Bennett before any more damage could be done. She didn't know what the hell was going on with Emma at the moment, but it sure wasn't a normal reaction to stress.

"We were just on our way to the bathroom." Rikki explained, wanting to get Emma out of the room quickly and the other girls seemed to think the same. Harrison was rubbing his nose self-consciously, looking just a tad embarrassed. Emma passed the plate over to Harrison as she was pulled away by Rikki. "We'll catch you later."

As they started to walk away, Aunt Thea slowly started to peer around Harrison's shoulder, wanting to get a closer look – but the man looked away after having seen this. He was not having a very pleasant time at this party – he hoped it would be over soon.

Suddenly, Emma pulled away upon seeing a bottle of water on the counter. After grabbing it quickly, she took off the cap before turning it upside down – the content draining out of the bottle like a waterfall.

"I love the look of water." Emma commented with a dreamy tone, her eyes sparkling with desire as she looked at the water being poured out of the bottle by her own hand.

Everyone in the party was looking at Emma like she was crazy, wondering what the hell was going on with the girl. As the last of the water puddled to the floor, Cleo took action and turned around to the crowd – addressing them all as Reanna and Rikki tried to stop Emma from grabbing the second bottle of water sitting on the counter. "She's overtired." Cleo lied, not really sure what was actually happening. "She's been working really hard to get this party right." She looked back at Rikki and Reanna, "We'll take her outside for some fresh air." She turned around and grabbed Emma's hand, but was quickly pulled back as the blonde was looking towards Aunt Thea, who was beside the Grandmother.

"Aunt Thea," Emma started, looking like she was scolding a child, "Did you steal our picnic rug?"

A few snorts and chortles echoed around the room when the comment arose and it did indeed look like the woman was wearing a plaid rug around her waist instead of a skirt.

"Okay, let's get her out of here." Reanna murmured to Cleo and Rikki as they dragged the drunk looking blonde out of the room – pulling her to the back entrance of the building and towards the river out back.

**Follow, Fav, and Review!**


End file.
